


Force Bond 4: Jedi

by kittandchips



Series: Force Bond [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-29
Updated: 2002-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittandchips/pseuds/kittandchips
Summary: Fourth in a series where Luke has been raised by Vader on Coruscant. Luke is now on the run with Han and Chewie, while Vader struggles to cope with his son's absence. Luke is caught between his loyalty and love for the man who raised him, and his duties to his own principles.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Force Bond [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722820
Comments: 87
Kudos: 174





	1. Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be read as a sequel to Force Bond 3, or by itself as an AU where Luke has been raised by Vader, from age 12 on. I finished writing it in December 2002. I've recently completed a revision on it which has actually changed it quite a bit, in addition to just updating it to reflect the Star Wars universe changes introduced by Rogue One (eg the existence of Fortress Vader). There were a number of things I wasn't happy with in the original version, around the role Leia played, and pacing issues in the middle section. So I more or less rewrote the parts of the story where Luke is on the Death Star, with the Rebellion, and on Coruscant. If you've read it before and have any questions about my thoughts behind some of the changes, please feel free to DM me or use my ask box on Tumblr.

It was a few minutes before midnight.

Framed by a circular window, the Emperor sat, a black shape hidden in shadows. Anyone who saw the figure would think an old man had died in his chair, leaving only a rotting corpse to the world.

At the far end of the room, two doors slid apart into the wall. Heavy footsteps echoed against the floor, the sound becoming steadily louder as the visitor approached, until they came to a halt.

"So. Lord Vader has finally returned."

There was no response. The Emperor rotated his chair to inspect his apprentice.

"You were missed on Empire Day."

Empire Day. Had it really been so long since Luke had left? His eighteenth birthday should have been a celebration. He should have been formally introduced to the galaxy and started his journey to take his place as their ruler.

"There has been no sign of the boy, then?"

Vader struggled to say the words. It felt so final.

"No, Master."

He had looked everywhere he might have conceivably gone. Alderaan. Naboo. Even Tatooine, although he knew before the journey that was unlikely. He had spent hours and hours in deep meditation on Mustafar, calling to him through the Force. Begging him to come home. Nothing.

"Dare I ask … have you _learned_ anything from this experience?"

Vader was silent. He knew what his master wanted to hear. He wasn't yet ready to say it.

"Perhaps that I was right?" he prompted. "That he should have been dealt with properly at the beginning?"

That conversation felt like yesterday. The Emperor predicting Luke would become dangerous. In his own sheltered bubble of naivety and arrogance, he had insisted he could raise the boy to be a loyal servant.

"I'm afraid I have failed you, my friend," his master said, turning back to the window.

Vader looked up in surprise. "Master?"

"I should have taken care of this situation then. You were too compromised to assess the situation rationally. Too _attached_. You never did learn to let go. Now your dedication to the Dark Side is faltering."

"No," Vader said, firmly. "It has my total allegiance, as it demands. As do you."

"Then will you go and see to your duties to our Empire and leave the boy to me? Even if he should return?"

Vader tried to suppress the glimmer of hope that stirred at the idea of his son's return.

"Yes, Master. What do you ask of me?"

"Tarkin and Krennic are at each other's throats. You must go and ensure the project is not compromised. Tarkin is useful and capable, but with such power at their fingertips, some may begin to harbor foolish ideas of mutiny."

As always, mention of the "project" only caused his depression to increase. The thought of having to step on board that monstrosity was tiresome, and the task of keeping the ambitious members of the Joint Chiefs in line was like herding womp rats. But this was his life now.

"Meanwhile, expunge all thoughts of the boy from your mind. I will take care of him. The situation will be resolved by the day the Death Star is unveiled to the galaxy."

The words caused a cold chill in his heart. Truly, he had failed as a father in ways too numerous to count.

His son was lost.

"Yes, my master."

* * *

"Kid, you are a genius."

Luke grinned, shyly. It was rare to get any praise from Han.

Both of them were on their backs, staring up at a newly fixed cooling regulator. The Falcon had suffered random power surges for months now—it wasn't until Luke thought to check the cooling regulators that he found the source of the problem. The ship's computer indicated it would require a new set of cooling tubes, which might have cost them an entire month's earnings, if it wasn't for Luke's newly designed bypass modification. Even Luke had to admit it was one of his better ideas.

"I don't know where you learned all these crazy skills, but you've sure done wonders for this bucket of bolts," Han said.

Luke shrugged, untangling a wire. "My father taught me, mostly."

"Yeah," Han said, pushing himself out of the access tube and standing up. "Your father. Uh huh."

Luke frowned to himself. "Why do you always use that tone when I mention my father?"

Han laughed. "Sure, I believe you, kid. You had a great home with a loving father who taught you all these wonderful skills. That's why Chewie and I picked you up off Coruscant's streets."

"Han—" Luke started.

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo," Han said, offering him his hand to pull him out of the tube. "We don't care where you came from. As long as you keep this ship running like it is now."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, and then gave up. Let Han think what he wanted. It was probably better this way, anyhow. Neither Han, nor Chewie, knew the truth about who his father was ... and that's how he wanted it to stay. He followed Han down the ship's corridor, towards the cockpit.

"So any word about our next job?" Luke asked.

"My good friend Lando wants us to deliver a barrel of Corellian ale to his new casino."

"Your good friend?" Luke said, with disbelief. "Last time you cheated him and stole a hyperdrive motivator. You think he's forgotten that already?"

"What's cheatin' between friends?"

"Last time you said that, you ended up being detained. I had to break you out. Remember?"

"Hey, we escaped didn't we? Oh, by the way, some encrypted message came through an hour ago. Could have been for you."

Luke stopped short. "What!? Message for me! Why didn't you tell me!? Where is it?!"

Han turned back. "I'm really sorry, Luke. Maybe you should have mentioned you were expecting something important. Chewie thought it was junk mail and deleted it."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. " _What!?_ "

Han laughed. "Gotcha, kid. It's in the main computer bank."

Luke pushed past Han and ran for his quarters. His fingers were shaking with anticipation as he sat down at his computer terminal, and he had to blink several times before he could focus on the display. Once he located the file, he quickly typed in his authorization code. After an agonizingly long wait, the text appeared on the screen. It was long. His eyes darted around the message, before he spotted the name he was looking for.

_Sender: Lt. Lev Dorany_

It had been incredibly risky to contact Lev. He'd sent an encrypted message last month from a public library on some mid-rim planet where Han had a regular job smuggling unlicensed surveillance systems. It had contained nothing that could have identified his friends, location, or current address, but he hadn't slept for days afterwards, imagining some slicer from ISB keeping a trace of Lev's personal messages. But they'd now established a good system, where a special dummy account forwarded Lev's encrypted messages to the Falcon's comlink frequency. Lev was now a bridge officer on the Star Destroyer _Enforcer_ , currently on Outer Rim patrol duty, so he wasn't often free to reply. So to receive a long message was a special gift.

_Dear Luke,_

_Thank you for your last message confirming you were still safe and well. I've just returned from a week's shore leave where I spent time with one of our mutual friends and received an update on the situation._

The mutual friend was likely Lieutenant Hicks', Lev's ex-roommate who worked in the palace security team.

_The screen in my old office finally showed a one the previous week, after reaching a record high streak of zeros. It returned to zero the day after however._

Luke raised an eyebrow. The screen in the assistant's office at the palace showed the number of days his father had been present on Coruscant. If it had been zero for a record number of days, it meant his father hadn't been there in months. Then he must have returned and quickly left.

_Our mutual friend warned that you should watch yourself. Your father is not himself and his superior has made arrangements to hire mercenaries to find you. Please, do your best to lay low._

Luke looked away for a moment, struggling with his own emotions. Not himself? That could mean any number of things. But he had a feeling Lev didn't mean he was feeling unusually cheerful and had stopped wearing black.

_There are stories of new developments on the horizon that may provide an ideal distraction if you can continue to be evasive. I wish you every piece of luck in the galaxy._

_To answer your other questions, yes, I am enjoying my new job. My coworkers are friendly people, and my CO is a friend of Commander Julius. We encountered an unusual species of asteroid scavenger eel yesterday, and remained in the vicinity so the science team could gather data._

Luke skimmed down the remaining paragraphs, until he saw Lev had signed off at the bottom, with another warning to 'lay low and stay safe'. It all felt surreal, somehow. It was only six months ago that he'd been living the relatively normal life of any teenager on Coruscant. Now he couldn't risk making a comlink call to his own father, and the Emperor of the galaxy wanted him dead.

All because of the curse the Force had inflicted on him.

He pushed his chair away roughly then stood up. From now on, as far as he was concerned, there was no such thing as the Force. Without it, his father would never have been lured into the Emperor's servitude, and his mother would never have had her heart broken. They would all be together right now. Perhaps he'd even have some brothers and sisters.

Obi-Wan had said that belief was a very large part of using the Force. Now he would test that theory to its final conclusion.

* * *

Luke studied the holographic dejarik board, considering his options. Chewie was winning at the moment ... but all that could change if he made the right move. Artoo and Threepio stood nearby, offering unhelpful and sometimes contradictory advice.

Chewie made a frustrated noise, obviously wanting Luke to hurry up.

"I know, I know, just give me a moment," Luke said.

"Master Luke, may I suggest—"

"Quiet Threepio," Luke said, frowning.

He raised his hand to move a piece, and then glanced up as Han entered the room.

"Good news—we've got a new contract."

"With who?" Luke asked.

"Jabba the Hutt. We're heading for Tatooine as soon as we've finished refuelling."

"Tatooine?!" Luke said. "You're kidding! I used to live there!"

" _You_ used to live on that desert rock, kid?"

Luke nodded. "I haven't been there in years."

Chewie roared again.

"Okay, I'm moving, I'm moving, just give me a chance," Luke said.

Han came closer. He laughed when he saw Luke was losing miserably. "Give it up, kid. Chewie is going to win."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Artoo beeped.

"Artoo says you have our support, Master Luke."

"What the?" Han said, looking up. "Get those droids out of here, right now!"

Luke sighed. "Artoo, Threepio, why don't you go and wait in my cabin?"

The droids made a quick exit, obviously not wanting to provoke Han further.

"That reminds me," Han said. "There's a Bodgenian who runs a spice mine around here ... I wonder what he'd pay for a couple of droids."

"They're my droids, Han."

"And this is my ship."

Chewie interrupted them, making one last moan for Luke to hurry up.

Luke quickly made a random move. Chewie studied the board, and then roared again, angrily.

"Hey, don't blame me if it was good," Luke said. "It was a fluke!"

* * *

Two hours in hyperspace later, the _Millennium Falcon_ arrived at the sandy desert planet known as Tatooine. Luke pressed his face against the window, looking at his old home wistfully. He remembered the last time he had looked out at this particular view. Seeing his entire world spread out before him. Just a single planet, among billions. He'd never felt so small.

He'd been just a kid. Still in shock and disbelief over his aunt and uncle's murder. He hadn't spoken to anyone, not since that horrible night. All his fantasies about travelling the stars hadn't quite coincided with the reality. It had been freezing cold ... that's what he could remember the most. Huddling up with the other children and shivering all the way through hyperspace.

How could he have known what awaited him at the end of his journey? Finding a father he'd long been told was dead. Discovering he'd been hidden here in the first place. Then finally understanding exactly why. Now he'd come full circle, in his ongoing attempt to hide himself.

"Kid!"

Luke glanced away.

"Stop day-dreaming and come and help land this crate!"

Luke rubbed his head and then followed Han back to the cockpit.

They landed in Han's usual docking bay, at Mos Eisley spaceport. Luke sat on the side of the boarding ramp, and watched Han and Chewie negotiate a deal with the docking bay attendant. He took a breath, feeling the familiar sensation of the dry air, and rubbed some sand from Artoo's shiny dome. It was amazing how quickly things got dirty here.

"Come on, kid," Han called. "Time to go meet his sliminess."

"Do I have to come?"

"Do you want to learn the business or not, kid?"

"I was just thinking about the safety of the ship," Luke started.

"She'll be safe enough. Tell your droids to look after it ... even if they're good for nothing else, they're good for that. Come on, Chewie."

Luke stood up reluctantly, and followed Han and Chewie down Mos Eisley's crowded streets, until they came to the entrance of the nightclub. It was underneath a spare parts store, and on the outside it looked more like an old warehouse.

The inside was another story. Bands, dancing Twi'leks, bounty hunters ... Luke was overwhelmed by the color and noise. He gazed around slowly, his senses soaking in the room.

Han was discussing something with a male Twi'lek. When he had finished, he turned back to Luke and Chewie.

"You two stay here. His rottenness wants to speak with me alone."

Chewie roared his displeasure.

"I know, pal, but I've got a feeling this is a big one. Come for me if I'm not back in ten minutes. And look after the kid."

Luke frowned as Chewie put a protective paw on his shoulder. Han disappeared down a corridor, following the male Twi'lek he'd been talking to earlier. Luke shrugged off Chewie's paw and gazed around at the club's patrons. There was far more variety than he'd ever seen on Coruscant. Some of those people, he wouldn't know whether they were vegetable or mineral based.

Two Rokdarians shifted apart slightly, and Luke's eye fell on a masked face sitting behind them. He knew that strange outfit from somewhere ...

A second later, the man noticed Luke's staring and met his gaze.

Luke's memory stirred ... Boba Fett, a bounty hunter. He'd met him one day when he'd come to do a job for his father ... his father!

Luke quickly dodged behind Chewie, hoping he hadn't recognized him. Chewie looked at him in surprise and then growled questioningly.

"It's nothing," Luke said. "Can we go outside for some fresh air?"

Chewie gripped him by the shoulder, and led him through the crowds. Luke was glad to get out, but he couldn't shake the feeling that somebody's eyes were watching him.

Han came back right on the ten minute mark. He looked as happy as a potentially rich smuggler could look.

"I've been waiting for this," Han said, rubbing his hands together. "After that Tracko shipment, word got around about us. Now we've really hit it. All we have to do is deliver five crates of spice to Jabba's client on Hagin 6, and we've got ourselves twenty thousand big ones."

"Is that Imperial credits, or Huttese?"

"It's whatever we want, kid. They deliver at dawn tomorrow, and then we're outta here. You two get back to the ship and open something expensive!"

"You know, Han, there's an old farmer's saying around here," Luke said. "Don't eat your crop before it's harvested."

Chewie urfed with laughter.

"Spare us your farmboy sayings, kid. It's bad enough being on this rock without having to listen to—"

Han broke off and whirled around in a fluid movement. His blaster was raised and in his hand, but Luke hadn't seen it get there. He sucked in a breath, nervously. "What is it, Han?"

Han looked left and right, before holstering his blaster. "Nothing. Just thought I saw someone for a moment there."

"Saw who?" Luke pressed.

"Doesn't matter. Whoever they were, they got the message. Come on, kid."

Luke wondered why he wasn't so sure.

* * *

It was one thing to tell himself he no longer believed in the Force, but another thing to stop feeling it, especially in the still of the desert night. Han and Chewie had arrived back late, after enjoying the local cantina, and could now be heard snoring in their respective bunks. Luke could only stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the ghosts of the past swirling in his memory.

The farm was less than an hour away. Even quicker by speeder bike. There was a place hiring out vehicles at the entrance to the docking bays, and he had some credits saved from their last lucrative job. He could go and pay his respects to his aunt and uncle, and be back before Han and Chewie even knew he'd gone.

He considered the plan for another thirty seconds, and then quickly shuffled to the edge of his bunk and dropped down silently to the floor. He was halfway down the ship's boarding ramp before he gave it a second thought, and then went back for a blaster. One thing he did remember about Tatooine. There was no lack of danger, especially for the night time traveller.

But it was a peaceful journey under the glowing constellations, especially after he had left the lights of Mos Eisley behind. Before long, the familiar shapes of the buildings of Anchorhead came into view on the horizon, and Luke found himself wondering if any of the old families were still there. The Darklighters would remember him, and Windy's folks. It was hard to imagine Biggs himself still being here, though. Biggs would have been off to the Imperial academy as soon as he was old enough to enlist. It was a pity it was far too late to visit.

Twenty minutes from Anchorhead, Luke began to feel a strong sense of familiarity in his mind, even before he saw the dome sticking up over the dunes. He swung the speeder bike around intending to approach from the west.

It had occurred to him that someone else might be living here by now, but he didn't give the idea much merit. The moisture farming business was barely making a living when he was here, and it didn't appear to have improved since. And the locals used to talk about curses and ghosts at any house where murder had taken place.

His speculation was proven true when the speeder's scopes detected no security shields surrounding the old farm. He passed a few broken down and stripped vaporators. Leaving the speeder bike near the edge of the pit, he moved down the stairs, cautiously. No people living here—but that didn't rule out the possibility of Tusken Raiders hiding in the darkened rooms.

The buildings had decayed very little. It was hard to believe the place had been deserted for seven years. Luke didn't linger long in the rooms, as there wasn't anything interesting to see. Everything was exactly as it had been left. Dishes still waiting to be washed, clothes still in the closets … even the sheets still on the unmade beds.

All the technology was gone, stripped from the walls by desert scavengers. The old garage where he had spent so much time in his childhood was completely gutted. Somehow, it didn't depress him as much as he thought it should. Maybe because the boy who had spent so much time here had now had so much more taken from him.

He found the back way up to the desert surface, following the old path that led up to the family grave plot. They were still there—except now there were five, instead of the three he'd always known. It disturbed him for a moment until he realized the extra two would be his aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan must have given them a proper burial.

He walked forward slowly, until he stood in front of the headstones, and then kneeled down to trace his fingers through the sand.

_Thank you for all you sacrificed for me_ , Luke thought. _You never deserved to have your lives ended like this._

Blinking away tears, his hand reached into the folds of his cloak pocket, and he pulled out a lightsaber. A gift from his father, given to him the night before he ran from Coruscant. Now he was going to bury it, and along with it, everything he did not want to be. It only took a moment to dig a hole with his hands and then quickly cover the object, being careful to leave no evidence of anything valuable buried beneath. A lightsaber was dangerous enough in the right hands.

There. It was done now. Time to leave the past behind and head back to his friends and his new home. He turned away, dusting off his hands and feeling significantly lighter. He even felt a smile creep onto his face as he walked back towards the speeder bike. He had just said goodbye to the Force forever and now he was free. Just another regular person making their way in the galaxy. It felt good.

A sudden thud from behind caused him to halt and glance around curiously. A meter away, a small pink oval ball lay on the sand. Luke glanced upwards, confused. Unless there was an egg-laying creature flying overhead, Luke was at a loss to explain it.

He stepped forward, cautiously. It didn't look threatening, just small and pink. Maybe it was an old toy someone had left lying around. Although, he could have sworn it wasn't there a second ago. As he came within half a meter of it, he heard a loud metallic click.

A bad feeling stirred in his Force sense, and Luke began to run. He accelerated faster and faster, and then leaped up onto a dune, using his momentum to roll over the other side. An ear-shattering bang sounded behind him.

Just above the tip of the dune, Luke could see the edge of a cloud of pink gas rising into the night sky. Whatever that was, it didn't look like laughing gas. He struggled to his feet and found himself face to helmet with Boba Fett.

"You!" Luke said.

The bounty hunter stuck out his right arm, and a whipcord shot forwards. Luke dropped to the sand, but the cord wrapped around his wrists. Fett pulled back and upwards, and Luke was dragged back to his feet. He pulled his hands apart, and the cord fell to the ground.

"Don't move!" Fett said, raising his blaster. The cord retracted back into its socket, causing Luke to stumble forward as it rushed past his feet. Fett leaned forward to disarm him, and Luke soon found there was less than a meter between his head and the business end of the blaster.

Luke studied the bounty hunter, breathing in and out quickly. "You won't kill me," he said, finally.

"What makes you think that?"

"Just a hunch," Luke said, shrugging. He glanced over towards the place where he'd buried his lightsaber. Boy, had that been a stupid idea.

He jumped as Boba Fett fired the blaster, causing a shot to burn the sand less than a hand-span away from his foot. "My ship is over there," he said, gesturing with a gloved hand. "Move quickly!"

"Sure," Luke said, turning and walking where he had been shown. He heard the hunter follow behind.

"So the Emperor sent you?" Luke said, closing his eyes and concentrating carefully. "What am I worth to him?"

Fett didn't reply.

With one final attempt to concentrate, Luke stretched out his hand towards the gravesite. The sand burst into the air, causing Fett to turn and fire at the movement. The second of distraction was all it took. Luke snatched the incoming saber straight out of the air and stretched out his other hand to release a burst of energy. The bounty hunter was pushed backwards, and Luke stepped forward, lightsaber blade extended.

"I guess his highness didn't tell you what you were getting yourself in for," Luke said, smirking at the downed hunter.

Fett glanced at the saber at his chest briefly, and then his rocket pack ignited, sending him shooting into the air. Luke ran for the speeder bike, hoping it had enough fuel to make a very quick getaway.

He was still several meters away when Fett landed in front of him, right arm extended again. Luke was ready for it this time—he flipped backwards, and then slashed the cord straight out of the air. He could feel the Force flowing through him, working with him ... giving him power. The bounty hunter had his blaster pointed at him, and Luke was almost wishing he would fire it, just to see if he could still deflect the bolts. Instead, the hunter began to talk.

"I'm here at your father's request, not the Emperor's. He wants you back."

"I'm not going," Luke said, not dropping his saber. He didn't trust this bounty hunter. He was likely going to try some new tactic now he knew what he was up against.

"Don't you want to be with your father?"

"Sure I do. But I don't want to be a Sith Lord. Remind him about that, would you? And tell him I miss him."

"Sons are supposed to be like their fathers. Why aren't you?"

He sounded genuinely curious. Luke felt a little uncomfortable. _Just a trick_ , he reminded himself. He was trying to manipulate his emotions. "Let's just say I've learned from my father's mistakes."

The hunter dropped his blaster. "I can understand that."

Luke felt it a second before it exploded. Another pink gas bomb. He flipped sideways then used the Force to enhance his speed. He felt the gas touch his right leg just before he began to outrun it. His leg felt cold, soon followed by numbness. That was a close one!

He could hear the sound of the bounty hunter in the air again, and looked up desperately. How many of those nerve bombs did he have? At least now he was sure he was trying to take him unharmed.

The roar of the jetpack became louder and louder, and Luke paused, trying to sense his position. He must be close.

Then he heard a familiar voice. "Luke!"

The Wookiee roar that followed it sounded decidedly angry. He turned around to see the _Falcon_ , blowing up a sandstorm as it hovered above a nearby dune. He sprinted for the boarding ramp, knowing that Fett couldn't be far behind.

He stretched out with his Force sense and could now pinpoint the location of the hunter. Behind him and coming in from the left. He heard another nerve bomb land five meters in front, and he somersaulted over the top, gathering speed. He could no longer hear Han and Chewie's shouts; they had stretched into an incoherent drone. One final leap, and he landed at the top of the boarding ramp.

* * *

"What the hell did you think you were doing? Roaming around the desert, playing catch with a bounty hunter? You're even crazier than I thought!"

Chewie roared something, clearly agreeing with Han.

"I'm sorry."

Luke sat in the Falcon's main lounge while Chewie bandaged up a cut on his arm. Han was pacing up and down in front of the hologame board.

"I just wanted to see my old home," Luke explained.

"Well, that's another one you owe me, junior."

"Remember that time I saved you from that crazed Rodian who thought you were his cousin?"

Han chuckled. "Okay, kid, we're even. Just tell us next time before you decide to go on a local scenery tour."

Luke sighed. "Fine."

Chewbacca finished bandaging his arm, and Luke rolled his sleeve back over his handiwork. "Thanks, Chewie."

Chewie then held up Luke's lightsaber, which he'd left on the floor. He roared at Luke, a question clear in his tone.

Han swivelled his chair around. "Jedi? Don't give the kid ideas!"

"It was a present from someone," Luke said, quickly taking it from Chewie. He stood up to leave.

"We could sell that for a good price, kid," Han said. "There's a big market for Jedi relics. I've heard lightsabers go for two hundred thousand in workable condition."

"Why is everything always about money to you?!" Luke snapped. He didn't bother to wait for an answer.

He walked back to his cabin and locked the door. His head hit his pillow shortly afterwards, and Luke gave into his exhaustion. So much for his attempt to bury his Force powers. If anything, they'd grown.

What more was to come? There could be any number of powers out there he didn't know about. The abilities he already had were fairly easy to hide, but what of the new ones to come? Chewie already suspected something ... how long before Han caught on?

Despite his fatigue, it was a long time before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Vader didn't know what he expected to feel when he pressed the door release. Luke's bedroom on Mustafar hadn't been entered by anyone other than servicing droids in months. Not since that fateful day his son had left his care and chosen to follow his own path in the galaxy. The day that had led to where they were now.

It was still and silent inside. Discarded clothes that hadn't quite made it to the laundry compartment. An old faded podracing flag stuck haphazardly on the wall. Newly delivered boxes sat in a row on the bed, the last of Luke's belongings transferred from Coruscant. He'd resisted moving them here, in a deluded hope his son might return to the Imperial Palace and want to sleep again in his old room.

The top of the first box was sitting slightly open. Vader reached inside and picked up the object that didn't quite fit. Luke's most prized model ship, a T-16 he'd brought with him from Tatooine. Merely touching it caused a rush of memories. His son's presence still hung about the object. He didn't know how long he stood there, basking in what miniscule crumbs the object afforded him, but he was soon interrupted by Vaneé's appearance in the doorway. If the man thought it was pitiful to see him dwelling on the past like this, he was wise enough not to reveal it in his feelings or expression.

"My lord, Boba Fett wishes to speak with you."

He immediately tried to suppress any stirring of hope that threatened to rise at the words. He'd been disappointed too many times, and there was nothing in the Force to indicate they would soon be reunited. But perhaps the bounty hunter had some information for him.

As soon as he entered the comms room, he knew he was right to keep a tight control on his feelings. The hologram of Boba Fett was standing with his arms folded and his head slightly bowed.

"You lost him?" Vader enquired, keeping his tone neutral.

"Unfortunately, I am out of practice when it comes to Jedi," he said.

Vader clenched a fist. "He is no Jedi."

"As you say," the bounty hunter corrected.

Vader forced himself to calm down. If Boba Fett had attempted to capture Luke, it meant he at least had seen the boy and could answer some questions as to his well being.

"Where did you find him? Is he still in the company of the smugglers?"

"Yes, but he left their ship and went off by himself to visit some abandoned moisture farm in the middle of nowhere. I caught up with him there."

The Lars homestead. He'd never offered to take Luke there, and Luke had never asked to go. Too many bad memories, for both of them. Strange that he'd go there now.

"Did he look …" Vader hesitated. Fett would think he was unhinged if he asked if the boy looked like he was eating properly.

"Did he appear in good health?" Vader asked, eventually.

"As far as I could tell." Fett paused, and then added, "He thought I'd been sent by the Emperor, so I corrected his misunderstanding. He said to tell you he missed you."

Vader breathed through three cycles of the respirator, and then said, "If you were wasting your time speaking with him, it isn't surprising he escaped."

"I have an idea that might lure him out. Solo will be easily attracted by the promise of a lucrative job for very little effort. I can arrange for our mutual contacts to feed him false information as bait."

"Do whatever you see fit," Vader said. "But remember. No harm must come to my son."

"I understand, Lord Vader."

After the call had ended, Vader remained in the room, gripping the back of a chair and staring at the empty projector.

Criminals. Despite the bounty hunter's earlier assurances that Han Solo and Chewbacca were no organized crime kingpins, he would almost prefer his son had joined the Rebellion. At least there were some basic standards of civility among the traitors and enemies of the state.

He released a weary breath, imagining Luke returning to his care having learned nothing during his absence but how to swear in new languages.

_I can think of much worse things he could be learning right now._

Vader started at the sound of the voice. He reached out with the Force, seeking any sign of a presence.

_For example_ , the Voice continued, _how to kill without remorse._

It was familiar. Too familiar.

_Obi-Wan?_

_Ha! You know I'm not Obi-Wan._

_Do you know if Luke is all right?_

_I only know what you know._

Vader walked over to the window, desperately seeking a distraction. Hearing voices in one's head was never a good sign, even for a Sith Lord.

_Maybe you should let me try calling him_ , the Voice suggested. _He might respond to me._

Vader ignored the request for as long as he could, before finally giving in. He stretched out, calling to Luke, just as he had done a hundred times since they'd been apart.

He often felt tiny wisps of emotion, in the gap in his mind where Luke's Force signature used to reside. This time, he felt the sensation which he had come to know meant Luke was sleeping. The boy was probably tired after spending the night out in Tatooine's desert.

At least he knew he was safe for now. Perhaps it was time he saw to the Death Star and waited to see if the bounty hunter could make any progress on his own.

* * *


	2. Alderaan

"So let me get this straight," Luke said. "We're going to wait for the unsuspecting pleasure yacht to come out of hyperspace. Then we're going to take out their shields, board, and rob them."

"Exactly," Han said, throwing Luke an extra blaster, "Here. You'll need this."

Blind robbery of civilians was not the normal modus operandi for Han and Chewie. But things had taken a turn for the worse for the Falcon's crew since they'd left Tatooine. A surprise Imperial inspection had resulted in a hasty cargo dump to avoid discovery, an unfortunate situation that Jabba the Hutt had no sympathy for. After a couple of close calls with more bounty hunters, Han had been approached with this job of even more dubious ethics than usual.

"I'm not doing it," Luke said, placing the blaster on the hologame table.

"What!? Kid, we need you!"

"Smuggling is one thing. But this is outright stealing! I don't know how you managed to talk Chewie into this."

"Chewie does as I tell him," Han said, angrily. "And so should you, kid. Unless you want us to leave you at the next spaceport."

"That's better than stealing from innocent people," Luke mumbled.

"Innocent people? Kid, the kind of people who cruise around on those things won't even miss their credits. Instead of them buying yet another planet, some people who really need it—us—will be able to repay Jabba, and save ourselves from becoming a meal for his rancor."

Luke just stared at him.

"If you really feel that bad about it, then we can make a donation to the Coruscant street orphans with some of the profits."

"I can tell you don't really want to do this," Luke said, still not looking away.

"Fine, kid. If you wanna go sign up for the moral goodness award, that's fine with me. But the rest of us are going to go do some work. If you're not going to participate, you'll get no share of the reward."

"Sure," Luke said, turning away.

"I dunno," Han said, shaking his head as he left the room. "Save me from idealists!"

Luke sighed, wondering why he didn't just go with them. He had been trying to do the right thing all his life ... and look where it had got him! He was a hunted criminal, and by refusing to be trained as a Sith Lord, he had already disappointed his father far more than resorting to stealing ever would.

Luke considered that thought for a moment, imagining what his father would say if he knew what he was contemplating. He sighed, leaning back and running his fingers through his hair. What did it matter, anyway? He was far away from his father now.

A low rumbling in the floor caused Luke's thoughts to change direction. The ship's engines had started. Luke stood up and wandered down to the cockpit, curious.

"Where are we going now?" Luke asked, as he entered through the door.

Han didn't respond. He was sitting in the pilot's seat, staring fixedly at the stars. Chewie gave a short bark, followed by a growl. Threepio, who was sitting in the other passenger seat, spoke up.

"Chewbacca says that Captain Solo has changed his mind about boarding the yacht."

"I didn't change my mind," Han said. "Chewie lost his nerve after he heard you weren't coming. Thanks a lot kid. That's a few thousand credits down the drain, thanks to you and your naïve idealism. We'll never get Jabba off our backs now."

Han switched a few buttons, and then stood up. "Keep her on autopilot, pal. I'm going to my cabin. I need a few glasses of brandy."

He pushed past Luke on his way out, and Luke took the pilot's seat, miserably.

Chewie roared gently, and put a paw on Luke's shoulder.

Luke fingered the joystick, feeling a heavy feeling come over his body. "I think I've overstayed my welcome."

Chewie growled.

Threepio spoke up. "Chewbacca says if you want to leave, you'll have to get past him first. Which sounds inadvisable, Master Luke."

Luke smiled. "I'm not so sure, Threepio. I'd just have to say there was some bantha steak cooking in the galley, and then I'd ..."

Luke broke off suddenly, the smile fading from his face. Chewie glanced over at him, and made a questioning sound.

Luke couldn't hear him. He felt something. It was ... fear. But not his own. Why couldn't the Force just leave him alone for once?!

"Leia?" Luke whispered.

He stretched out, trying to find out just what the Force was trying to show him. The controls began to fade. A different window appeared in his vision. In the space before it, an unbelievably giant circular battle station. The _Death Star_.

"No!" Luke said, feeling Leia's sense of utter hopelessness.

She glanced beside her, and Luke started at the sight of his father. The familiar black mask turned to look at Leia, and for a moment, Luke could even sense his presence. He immediately shielded himself, breaking the connection.

He opened his eyes, and found he had fallen onto the floor. Threepio was yabbering in the background, and Chewie was hauling him to his feet.

"Chewie!" Luke said. "We've got to go to Alderaan. Now! A friend of mine is in trouble!"

Chewie sat Luke down in the pilot's seat and then moved to reprogram the coordinates.

"I can't ask Han, not now," Luke said, looking aside. "He'll just yell at me. If you drop me off on Alderaan, maybe you can be gone before he even comes out of his cabin."

Chewie gave Luke a look that was all concern. Luke didn't have the words needed to explain further, though.

He stood up and paced after they had entered the hyperspace tunnel, trying to make sense of the brief images he'd seen. Why would Leia be visiting the Death Star with his father? The last he'd heard, it was a highly secret project that had yet to be discussed with the Senate. And Leia wasn't just feeling hopeless, but afraid. Every instinct he had told him to go to her immediately.

"Stars, I just hope he hasn't arrested her," he mumbled to himself.

"Arrested who, Master Luke?" Threepio said.

Luke sighed. "Long story, Threepio. Listen, can you find Bail Organa's comlink frequency in my files? I think we're gonna need it."

He continued to pace for most of the hyperspace journey, sitting occasionally to fidget with the gauges and try and resist the urge to reach out to Leia again. Who knew if his father would be able to sense their connection or not, but he didn't want to risk it.

"There she is," Luke said, as they dropped out of hyperspace. "Alderaan." He and Chewie were silent as they gazed at the blue and green world. "Looks beautiful," Luke remarked.

After they had passed the orbital customs inspection, they began to approach the mountain range where the palace was located. There were a large number of defense ships flying past, and Chewie turned to Luke, looking quizzical.

"Maybe we should try hailing," Luke said. "Threepio? Did you find that frequency?"

Artoo came to plug into the main computer in response, while Chewie powered up the ship's communication relay. But as soon as the channel opened, the hailing light flashed.

" _Millennium Falcon_ , you are welcome on Alderaan. Follow our escort to the royal palace landing pad."

Two pure white escort ships emerged from the clouds, heading straight for the _Falcon_.

Even Threepio was impressed. "Oh my, what beautiful ships!"

Luke gripped the controls, guiding the ship around to follow them. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to fly the Falcon, and he intended to make the most of it.

They emerged through the clouds, and the snow-capped mountains spread out below them, with a river visible in the valley. Luke couldn't help but smile. Leia was lucky to grow up here.

The moment was destroyed by the cockpit door sliding open.

"Where the hell are we?!"

"Alderaan, Han. A friend of mine is in trouble."

Luke didn't need to turn around to know Han was rolling his eyes.

"This _friend_ better not be another stupid droid."

Artoo made a rude noise.

"No. She's the princess of the royal house of Alderaan."

Han stepped closer, placing his hands on the top of the pilot and co-pilot's seats.

"Kid, if I could give you one piece of advice to live by, it's this. Never, ever get involved with a princess."

"I think she's in trouble. I'm going to offer my help to her father. You and Chewie don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Chewie roared at Han.

"Keep your pelt on, Chewie, I wasn't going to say it."

"Say what?" Luke asked, glancing up.

"Never mind. But tell me something, kid. This princess now. Is she rich?"

Luke shrugged. "Probably."

"And if you help her, would there be some kind of reward in it?"

"Han ..."

"Never do something for nothing, kid. Besides, we could use the money. You owe me, junior, after talking Chewie here out of that boarding operation."

"I didn't talk Chewie out of anything," Luke started.

Chewie roared, indicating they were coming up on the landing pad. They could see four guards down below, waiting to greet them.

Luke set the Falcon down gently. "Well, I'm going. Are you two leaving, or coming with me?"

Chewie stood up, clearly indicating he was coming.

Han sighed. "Why not? Got nowhere better to be."

"All right, but we'll be taken to see Leia's parents," Luke said. "Her mother is the queen of Alderaan, and her father is the viceroy. So just don't act how you usually act."

"What are you talking about, kid?"

"You know what I mean," Luke said, firmly.

* * *

Bail Organa came out to meet them all on the landing pad, and immediately grabbed Luke in a full embrace. After Luke had introduced Han and Chewie, he then led them through to the main hall, where Han and Chewie gazed around in wonderment and Threepio expressed loudly that he hoped they would all stay here. Luke noted how different this place felt from the Imperial Palace, which was decorated to emphasize power and intimidation more than beauty. Alderaan was a place of beauty and peace, and it was reflected in its open architecture.

Two gleaming protocol droids waited by a central fountain, and Bail gestured to them.

"Captain Solo, Chewbacca ... D-J2 and Em-Zero-Y will escort you to your rooms," he said, gesturing at the droids. "Please, relax and take advantage of the amenities, and you must join my wife and I for dinner later. For now, Luke and I have a serious matter to discuss."

"Sure, thing … uh, kid … call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, Han," Luke said, looking down. The uneasy feeling in his stomach was growing worse, and talk of dinner didn't help.

Han, Chewie and Threepio left through one of the marble arches, but Artoo trailed behind protectively as Bail led him through onto a balcony. It overlooked the river, sparkling below in the late afternoon sun.

"I'm sorry for just dropping in on you like this," Luke said. "I … I had a feeling."

Bail nodded, and a pained expression passed over his face. "I know. I'm so glad you're here, Luke. I've only just arrived back on Alderaan myself, and there is so much I need to tell you." He reached up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Things you should have known long before today."

"Like what?" Luke said, confused. He wasn't sure how many more family secrets could possibly exist. "Wait, before you answer … I need to know that Leia is safe. I sensed something … through the Force."

Bail looked aside, and his voice broke as he replied. "I'm afraid I don't know. She was on board our diplomatic ship, the _Tantive IV_. A short time ago, we received a distress signal and I diverted my journey to investigate, but only wreckage remained. The Empire has released an official statement claiming the Star Destroyer _Devastator_ responded to the distress call, and arrived to witness the ship exploding in a power core overload. No survivors, or so they say."

"She's not dead," Luke said, knowing beyond a shadow of doubt this was true. "The Force let me see briefly through her eyes. She was with my father and the Death Star was outside the window. That's all I could see."

Bail nodded. "I feared as much."

Somehow, Luke had expected a more positive reaction to the news that Leia was still alive. Bail turned to him then.

"Luke, I feel it was my influence that made you leave Coruscant."

Luke shrugged. "You made me realize what I already knew myself. I could never have stayed."

"You are hunted now. Perhaps it was better that you did."

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And become the Emperor's newest production-line minion? No thanks."

"But some say things are better under Palpatine than they ever were under the Old Republic. You have never known any government but the Empire."

"Any government would be better than him in charge of things," Luke said, becoming annoyed. "He's a power hungry tyrant who corrupts the Force and uses it for evil. Being away from Coruscant has made me realize this all the more."

"But your father supports him."

"My father was tricked and lured to the Dark Side of the Force," Luke said. "It keeps him chained to the Emperor like a slave."

"So you don't want to be with your father?"

"I do!" Luke said, feeling more uncomfortable. "But I will not support the Emperor."

"Perhaps in time you will come around to his viewpoint, Luke."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Luke said, shaking his head. "You want me to go back to Coruscant?"

Bail raised his hands. "Luke, forgive me if I offended you, but I needed to be sure of your feelings."

"Feelings?" Luke said. "About what?"

"About the Emperor. Luke … how much do you know about the Rebel Alliance?"

Luke sighed. "I don't blame them for wanting to bring down the Empire. But I don't think starting a war is the way to go about it. I have friends who work for the Empire and I don't want them to be hurt."

"Armed conflict is not my first choice of solution either. But I'm afraid it has become unavoidable. I have returned to tell my people that there will be no peace. Luke … Leia wasn't carrying out diplomatic activities for Alderaan. She was engaged in a mission vital to the survival of the Rebel Alliance … and the galaxy at large."

"Wait a minute …" Luke said, surprised. "Are you saying Leia supports the Rebel Alliance?"

"I'm saying she is a member of the Rebel Alliance. As am I."

Luke's mouth fell open. "You?!"

He nodded. "Would it also surprise you to learn your mother and I were among its founding members?"

Luke could only stare in disbelief. "But … she was a senator. The Emperor always told me he and my mother were friends and colleagues from Naboo." Luke blinked then. "I guess I should have been more skeptical about the word _friends_."

"No, he told the truth. Palpatine was a man of charisma and influence once upon a time. The Sith Lord that you know is someone he kept very well hidden."

 _Like how my father keeps his true self well hidden now_ , Luke thought.

"Your mother also believed armed conflict was something to be avoided," Bail continued. "The Rebel movement was originally intended to resist the new order through peaceful means. But in the years since, we have seen what little democratic power remained constantly eroded and innocent people made to suffer and die. And now the galaxy is in grave danger."

"The Death Star," Luke sighed. "Can it really destroy planets?"

"I didn't want to believe it myself, but now we have undeniable evidence. They conducted a test and destroyed a city on the moon of Jedha. And now their own data vault on Scarif."

Luke frowned in confusion. They did get several HoloNet channels on the Falcon, including some illegal underground ones, but he'd heard no mention of this.

"We are hoping to find a weakness in the battle station that could be used to destroy it. Leia was assisting a team on Scarif who stole the Death Star technical readouts. I believe that's why your father was pursuing her."

No wonder she was afraid. Luke knew all too well what his father did to captured members of the Rebel Alliance.

"I'm going after her," Luke said, firmly. "There's no way I'm going to let my father hurt Leia."

"Luke, you mustn't risk yourself," Bail's voice became strained. It was clearly difficult for him to accept his daughter's fate. "Leia knew what she was doing. We always knew this was a likely possibility."

"It's not a risk. I'll ... I'll talk to my father. He'll let her go."

"I don't think you realize just how brutal your father—"

"I know _exactly_ how brutal he can be," Luke said. "You know why? Because I've felt the same potential in myself. I know the power of the Dark Side. It's power to twist and corrupt and consume any good thing left inside you. I've also felt the good in my father. He's still in there and I won't give up hope in him. I can convince him to let her go, I know I can."

"You feel very close to my daughter, don't you Luke?" Bail said, distantly. He was looking out at the distant mountains.

"She's a good friend," Luke said, wondering if Bail had got the wrong impression about their relationship, much like his father had.

"Have you ever wondered why you feel this connection?"

Luke felt a slight prickling in his stomach. Was there more to it than he thought? "What do you mean?"

Bail glanced at him. "Did you know she was adopted into the royal family?"

"Sure," Luke said. "She said her birth parents died when she was a baby."

"Her mother died shortly after giving birth to her."

"Like mine. We have a lot in common."

"Yes, like your mother. But her biological father ... is not dead, although Obi-Wan would have begged to differ. We have never told Leia the truth about him for her own protection."

This was all sounding horribly familiar to Luke. "Why? Who is her father?" The prickling sensation had returned. The Force was telling him something, but the idea was so preposterous, he couldn't bring himself to believe it. But then ... it felt true. "Are you telling me she's my ... _sister_?!"

He looked up at Bail, suddenly desperate for confirmation.

He nodded once. "I'm so sorry," he said, his voice shaking with emotion again. "Your mother gave birth to twins. Obi-Wan believed Anakin was dead, but we all knew what Palpatine would do if he was made aware of your existence. Splitting you up seemed like the safest thing to do. I brought Leia here, and Obi-Wan took you to Tatooine. I did all I could to help Obi-Wan find you when your aunt and uncle were killed, but we were too late. All I've been able to do is watch your progress from afar and receive surveillance reports on your overall situation."

Luke was still rubbing his head. "Sister," he repeated.

For a moment, he could see it all. The childhood he never had. Sleeping in the same crib. Trying to cram on one parent's lap together even though they could no longer fit. Building bedroom forts and fighting over toys. Having other kids want to know how they could be twins when they didn't look alike, and them just sharing a weary look because they'd heard it before. Being competitive, and protective, and exasperated and loving and mocking and above all, always, always having each other's back.

" _Sister_."

It wasn't too late. Their childhood together had been taken from them, but their future was still a possibility.

His face broke into a smile. "I have a _twin sister!_ This is amazing!"

Bail nodded, now smiling himself. "You should have known each other long before now. I am sorry for that."

Luke's smile faded. "But that means ... my father is her biological father too."

"Yes, Luke."

"I'd hate to see her reaction," Luke said. "She hates ... no, she _loathes_ him."

"She hates the man he has become. I think she would have liked Anakin Skywalker. I know I did." He smiled in a wistful way. "I see a lot of him in her sometimes. And lots of your mother, too."

Luke smirked. "I wonder how _he's_ going to take this."

"Luke ... it is your family, and your decision, of course. But before deciding on what to do with this knowledge, I think you should carefully consider the consequences."

Luke imagined his father trying to convince Leia to be trained as a Sith Lord. What if she agreed? What if she was unable to resist the temptation of the Dark Side? The thought was horrifying, but what was the other option? To continue the same lies that he was fed?

"I could have lived my entire life thinking my father was dead," Luke said. "That wasn't right. He did his best to be a father to me despite all the Emperor's poison, and I've missed him every single day we've been apart." Luke paused to rub his head. "They both have a right to know the truth."

A deep longing swirled in the back of his mind, and it was all he could do to resist the temptation to reach out to both of them through the Force.

"I have to go. I have to go and talk to both of them. Can I borrow one of your ships?"

Bail sighed. "Luke, she's my daughter. I have raised her and loved her all her life. I want her back as much as you. But risking yourself is not the answer. Leia would never want you or I to endanger ourselves in that way. I would be executed very quickly, and you would be taken to Coruscant and either forced into turning to the Dark Side, or die in the effort to resist. And Leia would not be safe at the end of it."

"But we can't just sit around and do nothing!" Luke said.

Bail turned away from Luke. "After dinner, come to my office and I'll show you what we're up against. Then you will see how difficult any attempt at rescue will be."

Luke was about to argue, but then he remained silent. Bail would never agree to let him go alone, he could hear it in his voice.

"I understand," Luke said.

* * *

Luke wandered through the palace in a daze after Bail left to finalize the dinner arrangements. The same words ran through his head on repeat. Sister. Twin sister. Siblings. Not an only child. There was nothing more he wanted than to take Leia in his arms and never let her go. The thought of her being hurt or afraid was unbearable.

He glanced at Artoo, who had been uncharteristically silent.

"Did you know about this?"

He made a positive beep.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Artoo made a long series of beeps, and Luke was too confused to follow it. Artoo and Threepio had previously been owned by the Alderaan government, which made so much more sense now. Perhaps he'd been programmed to protect their secrets at all costs.

"I wish I'd known," Luke said, covering his face. "Stars. What am I going to do now?"

Artoo made a comforting noise and then whistled for him to follow. The droid led him upstairs, and he soon found the rest of his friends. Han and Chewie had been put up in luxury guest quarters, and when he walked in, he found Han pacing up and down and enjoying a glass of something that looked strong.

"Are you guys okay?" Luke asked, as Chewie barked out a greeting.

"I don't know, kid," Han said. "How did you make such fancy friends?"

"Long story," Luke said, looking down.

"I'm not sure Chewie and I are going to blend in at a dinner with royals."

"You're fine," Luke said. "Bail said it's just an informal dinner, not a big fancy feast. You don't have to feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not."

"Then why are you fidgeting? I can't believe you can face down Jabba the Hutt without blinking, yet get nervous about a dinner with royals."

Chewie gave a few short barks, which sounded like a laugh.

"See, Chewie's not scared."

Han stood up, brushing himself off. "Yesterday we were smuggling spice. Now we're dining with royals. Why didn't you tell me you knew these people, kid? We could have hit them up earlier."

"Like you say, you never know where life is going to take you," Luke said, starting towards the door. "And Han? We're not hitting them up for anything! Their daughter, the princess of Alderaan—" He had to watch himself before he blurted out, 'and my twin sister!', "—has been taken prisoner by the Empire."

He turned away then, afraid of Han seeing how emotional he was. A protocol droid entered the room then, and came to a halt just inside the door.

"Dinner is ready. Please accompany me to the dining room." She turned to Artoo and Threepio then. "Droids are also welcome."

"Oh, this place is so wonderful!" Threepio said.

Luke trailed behind the group as they left the guest suites, still deep in thought. He didn't actually know where the Death Star was, and it wasn't like the Empire would advertise such a thing. He could try his father's comlink, but his own location could potentially be traced, and that would cause problems for Alderaan.

Then there was their force bond. Just the thought of activating that again filled him with so much conflict, the idea of just flying around the galaxy at random, searching for the Death Star, seemed like a better idea. He still remembered those first few weeks after he'd left Coruscant. Hearing his father call him. Feeling all the echoes of his pain and anger over his departure. Wanting desperately to respond but feeling terrified that he'd somehow use it to find him. As time went on and he learned to ignore the Force, the bond had faded. Now, the only calls he heard were in his dreams, when his mind was unguarded.

But he had no doubt he could change all that with a few minutes of deep meditation.

Bail was waiting for them outside the dining room. After Han, Chewie and the droids had gone into the room, he was joined by a woman who immediately came to hold both of Luke's hands in her own.

"You must be Luke," she said. "I wished to meet you for so long."

"Luke, this is my wife, Breha," Bail said, coming over to put an arm around her.

"Your highness," Luke said, inclining his head.

"No, no, we're family," she said, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "You look so much like your father. And I can see a little of dear Padmé as well."

Luke always felt a twinge of jealousy when he met someone who had known his mother. It now increased with the knowledge that both these people knew his own sister far better than he did. But he did his best to push it aside. They had given Leia a loving home and a good life.

"Now Luke, I have another surprise for you," Bail said, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder and guide him into the dining room. "Don't worry, this one won't be nearly as unexpected."

As soon as Luke saw who was waiting for him, all his confusion and sadness vanished for one brief moment of joy.

"Ben!"

"Hi Luke!" Ben said, coming forward to hug him in greeting. "I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you're here," Luke said, hardly able to believe he was real. "I have so many stories to tell you!"

As Bail had promised, dinner was informal, with only the six of them and the droids. The conversation was kept light; mostly talk about the climate and cultural history of Alderaan. Bail didn't ask anything of what the _Millennium Falcon's_ crew had been up to, much to Luke's relief.

The conversation soon drifted onto the local sports, and Bail and Han began discussing the relative merits of Corellia's Nunaball team.

Seeing as he and Ben had both finished, Luke asked to be excused, and he and his friend went out onto the nearby balcony.

"So," Ben said, glancing at him. "Have you heard from your father?"

Luke sighed. "He's tried to get in touch with me … but I haven't responded. I'm so afraid of him finding me with Han and Chewie. I know what he'd do to them."

"That must be hard."

"It's okay," Luke said. "I made this choice. I knew what it would lead to. So how have you been? Last time I saw you was ..."

"When we were leaving Coruscant," Ben finished. "Well, a lot has happened since then. Viceroy Organa took us to Alderaan, and we were granted official asylum. The refugee service arranged for my father to have therapy to counteract the brainwashing he received as a royal guard."

"Brainwashing? I didn't know about that."

"It was to ensure loyalty," Ben said. "He was really struggling at first, feeling like he deserved to die. He wanted me to stay here and then he was going to return to the Empire."

"You're kidding."

Ben shook his head. "I was feeling really depressed and lost too. But the refugee service was amazing, and they connected us with other families who had escaped from political persecution. Dad worked hard in therapy and then he got a new job at a museum here. I was able to start medical school at the university. We've both changed our names, but we haven't encountered any trouble from the Empire. The Viceroy says it's because the Emperor's priorities are with eliminating the growing Rebellion right now."

"So how are you finding medical school?" Luke asked, not wishing to discuss the Emperor.

"Great. And, well ..."

"What?" Luke prompted. Ben was smiling in a slightly embarrassed way.

"I met this girl, in my anatomy class."

Luke grinned.

"My Dad has met someone too. So now we double date."

"What's her name?" Luke asked.

"Salenna. She's so smart. We were always competing for top mark, that's how we met. She beats me most of the time, but says I let her win."

They stood in comfortable silence, looking up at the stars.

"So you're happy here?" Luke said, eventually.

Ben nodded. "It's paradise. I think I want to live here forever. Buy a house near a lake and raise a big family. So how are you finding life with Han and Chewie?"

Luke shrugged. "It's okay. I've seen so many places."

"Just like you always wanted to."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, trying not to sound sad.

"So what brought you here?"

"I … I had a feeling that Leia was in trouble."

Ben looked concerned. "Is she? She always seemed like the kind of person who was often in trouble. Like you."

The words caused an ache in Luke's heart. "Funny you should say that," he said. "She's my sister."

Ben stared at him, looking like he didn't know whether to laugh or start asking questions.

"Bail told me," Luke said, looking down. "We're twins. They split us up at birth to hide us from the Emperor. Leia came here … the Queen and the Viceroy were friends of my mother. I went to my grandmother's family on Tatooine."

After a moment of silence, Ben said, "That … that explains a lot. You two always seemed like soul mates." He frowned. "Why didn't they tell you earlier? Stars … you were confused about your feelings … you could have started dating her."

"I suppose they were worried about the Emperor finding out," Luke said.

"Does she know?"

"No. My father doesn't either. I can tell Bail thinks I shouldn't tell him, but I don't want to carry on the lies."

"So you're planning on going back to him?" Ben sounded worried.

"I didn't say that."

"I think you should stay here. You can change your name too. I haven't met anyone who likes the Empire at all, and you could go to flight school, just like you wanted."

Luke was silent. If only it was that easy.

"You're staying a few days at least, right? Maybe we could go hiking tomorrow and I'll show you the mountains. You can meet my girlfriend."

"I'd like that," Luke said, distantly. He shook his head then. "I … I don't think I can."

"You're not planning on doing something crazy and impulsive, are you?"

"Possibly," Luke admitted. "But … it's for a really good reason."

"At least take Artoo with you."

Luke smiled. "That's a good idea."

He reached out to put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll visit again when I can."

Ben nodded, giving him a worried look. Some things never changed.

* * *

After dinner, Luke joined Bail in his office, and watched with horror as a grainy image of the 'test firing' on Jedha played across the holo projector. He could only shake his head in disbelief.

"And you say this has been under construction since even before the Empire?"

"Yes, our intelligence indicates the Separatist movement first began the work."

"But what's the point? If you destroy entire cities, even planets, then who does the Emperor have left to rule? Himself?"

"They claim the purpose is to maintain peace through its deterrent effect."

Luke stared at it, wondering how many days his father had spent away from Coruscant, away from him, because of this monstrosity.

"My father never mentioned it," he mumbled.

"According to our spies, Lord Vader isn't particularly enamoured with the weapon, and he has allies on the ruling council who agree. Grand Moff Tarkin is its biggest proponent, and it seems they've recently appointed him to command the station."

"Tarkin," Luke said, feeling a wave of disgust. "That guy is something else."

Bail inserted a different data type, and Luke watched as the image changed to a space battle. He leaned in closer, seeing hundreds of ships, both Rebel and Empire.

"This took place yesterday. A Rebel team gave their lives to obtain the Death Star's secret plans in the hope we could analyse them to find a weakness. But I'm afraid it may have all been in vain. Leia is the only one who knows where they are now."

"So my father went after her because he knew she had these plans?"

Bail nodded. "I would assume so."

"Then if she just gives them back, maybe he'll let her go."

As soon as Luke said the words, Luke knew he was reaching. Bail just put his face in his hands.

"Luke, I'm afraid if we don't get those plans, whether Leia is here or there makes little difference. We will all be hostages of the Empire. I fear we are now on the verge of another galactic war, far more terrible than the Clone Wars. Entire planets will be reduced to rocks in a matter of minutes, all on the whim of a single man. The Alliance will fight, but ultimately, it might all be in vain. We are vastly outmatched."

Luke sighed. "There's nothing I can do about all that. But I can at least try and get Leia back. Then she can find somewhere to hide and … maybe it won't be as bad as you imagine."

"There is something you can do," Bail said. "Join us. I understand your father has trained you in the ways of the Force. I saw Anakin Skywalker single-handedly turn the tide of many hopeless battles during the Clone Wars. If you could pass on what you have learned to Leia, the two of you could be unstoppable."

Luke had to fight not to roll his eyes. "You're not going to like this, but you sound like my father. He wants me to help him kill the Emperor so we can rule the galaxy together."

Bail raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not some all-powerful conduit for the Force," Luke added. "I'm just Luke. And right now, I want my sister back." It felt good to say that. _My sister._ Luke started for the door, but then he hesitated, looking back. "My droid has a lot of information about the Death Star he downloaded from ISB headquarters last year. You can have that … maybe the Alliance can find something useful among it."

"We would appreciate that information very much."

Luke nodded once, and then left Bail alone.

Before he'd even reached the top of the grand staircase, on the way back to his room, a plan had formed in his mind. His Force skills were somewhat rusty—make that _very_ rusty—but they would have to do. Just for tonight he would have to make an exception, a bit like that exception he had made when fighting Boba Fett.

He would never be able to sneak out of the palace and borrow a ship without them.

* * *


	3. Reunion

The Senate was no more. Tarkin smiled when Vader delivered the news, immediately seeing this development in terms of what it meant for his own political power.

"A decision long overdue," he remarked. "I'll inform the others at the meeting."

The various chiefs of the Empire's military branches had been arriving all morning, and touring the station between congratulatory toasts with Tarkin. Only Yularen had asked if there had been any word about Krennic, after which Tarkin abruptly changed the subject.

Vader wasn't sure if he could stand to attend the inaugural Joint Chiefs meeting, due to start in a few minutes time. He was in the type of mood where he might not be able to resist making a cynical remark about the entire project if Motti began salivating over the Death Star's prime weapon in his presence again.

He paused by a viewport, wondering which troublesome world the Emperor would choose for the first demonstration. His master had been favouring one of the core worlds, which was a disappointment. Vader wouldn't have minded if he'd chosen Tatooine. Although Fett hadn't been able to confirm Luke had left the place.

A second later, he felt it. A tremor in the Force. Then, a familiar presence, hesitantly attempting to communicate.

It was so wholly unexpected, it took him a moment to realize what was happening. A rush of feeling followed. Relief. Anger. Longing. Fear. It clearly overwhelmed Luke, and the fleeting attempt at contact was broken. But before Vader could panic, his son tried again, and this time, Vader mentally fortified the link, boosting it with his own power in the Force. Luke was not yet strong enough to maintain a stable connection across vast physical distance.

His first instinct was to check to make sure Luke wasn't in danger, but his son pushed the attempt aside.

_I'm fine._

_Then why?_

_We need to talk. You've got Leia and I want her safe. Bring her and we'll meet somewhere neutral._

The words gave him a rush of hope.

_Are you offering yourself in exchange? You'll return and take your rightful place?_

He felt Luke's pain in response.

_I will not turn to the Dark Side. I will not train with the Emperor. But I will return and stay with you in exchange for Leia's freedom._

Vader's first instinct was to agree immediately. But the Rebellion had shown their growing numbers at Scarif, and that amount of ships and soldiers were being housed somewhere. ISB had long suspected the Rebellion had a ground base, and this was further proof of that. The princess was key to finding it.

 _She is a member of the Rebel Alliance_ , Vader sent. _She knows the location of their base._

 _She'll never tell you_ , Luke replied. _And I will never forgive you if you torture her. It's bad enough that you probably have her locked in a cell._

Vader could well believe it. _If the Rebellion is brought to an end, the galaxy will be at peace. You would place your friendship with the princess above innocent lives?_

He sensed skepticism from Luke. _Do you accept my offer or not?_

His tone was pointed. When Vader didn't reply immediately, he began to make a show of disconnecting from the link.

 _Very well_ , Vader sent. Luke by his side was of far more value to the Empire. The princess could be easily recaptured. _We can meet on Sarai Ten in three hours._

_You have to come alone with Leia. No stormtroopers. And if you try and alter the deal, I'm out._

_Understood._

He waited, but Luke didn't close off the link. He seemed hesitant, and then said, _I've missed you so much_.

Vader only felt angry at the words. _Then where have you been? Why didn't you contact me?_

There was only sadness in response, and then his son vanished into the Force.

* * *

No one questioned why he was taking the princess. The senior officer in charge of the detention block likely assumed she was being transferred to Coruscant, or perhaps brought to see Tarkin on the command deck. She was curious herself, but didn't voice her questions until they had entered hyperspace. He had left her in the co-pilot's seat on the shuttle, and then gone back to make some other arrangements. By the time he returned, she'd already made some headway towards getting the ship's weapon systems online, despite her bound hands and the command lockout in effect.

Vader didn't even bother to berate her pointless attempt at escape. He was too focused on his upcoming reunion with Luke. Perhaps he was setting himself up for further pain by even entertaining the idea that they could work out a compromise, but why else would he have agreed to this unless he was at least willing to reconsider his position. And the alternative was far worse. Every moment Luke was roaming the galaxy without the benefit of his protection was another moment the Emperor's agents could capture him for his master.

"So I'm guessing we're not going to see a pod race," she said, twisting her hands around in the binders.

Vader was silent.

"Or did you just get so sick of breathing in Tarkin's stench you needed some time out," she continued, in the same dry tone. "And you didn't trust him not to carry out my execution before you'd had a chance to torture me?"

Vader turned to look at her, something which normally intimidated prisoners. She was merely giving him an insolent look which reminded him of the one Luke used to give him when he said something rude just to test his reaction.

"Luke has offered to exchange himself for you," he explained. "You will remain under house arrest on Alderaan."

Her expression quickly changed to shock. "What?! And you agreed to this?"

"We will arrive at the transfer location shortly."

"No. I'm not going."

"If you are so eager to be my guest, then you can tell him when we arrive."

It would be easy to capture them both while they were distracted with that argument. On the other hand, he would then have to listen to double the teenage insolence all the way back to the Death Star.

The princess just shook her head. "I still cannot understand how you— _you_ —have a son like Luke. You don't deserve him. I have never heard him say one word against you, and here you are, planning to drag him back to the Death Star against his will, and force him to support your tyrannical regime that he wants no part of."

"He is not your concern," Vader said, his patience wearing thin. "You will not speak to him again. You have led him astray with your traitorous ways, and I will keep a better watch on his company in the future."

"No, he was already deep in the 'traitorous ways', as you call them, before I'd even met him. You know why? Because he's a warm-hearted, caring person who is loyal to his friends and family. It's unfortunate that his only family is you."

Vader glanced at the chronometer, wondering how much longer until they reached their destination. It would be unfortunate if the deal fell through because he'd been unable to endure the journey with the princess.

But fortunately for her sake, she turned away when he didn't continue the conversation, and resorted to stewing angrily about the situation. She didn't look up again until they left hyperspace, revealing the barren moon of Sarai Ten outside the window. He could already sense Luke's presence, and he accelerated the shuttle in anticipation of their reunion.

His son was waiting at the bottom of a large crater, pacing back and forth in front of his ship's boarding ramp. Vader studied it as he brought the shuttle down. Alderaanian in design. So, he'd clearly gone to ask Leia's father for help after his experience on Tatooine. But it was hard to imagine Bail Organa agreeing to this.

Leia immediately tried to bolt from the passenger seat, but Vader reached out to grip her arm. This would have to be done carefully. It would be difficult to explain to the Emperor if he returned to the Death Star with neither the princess or his son in tow.

As soon as they came down the ramp, Luke stopped his pacing and just looked from him to Leia several times, like he was trying to figure something out. Vader was momentarily unsettled by his appearance. He looked older, and not just because he had grown. The evidence that he had missed such a long amount of time with his son irritated his temper, and it was a struggle not to grip the princess's arm even harder.

"Hi, Dad," Luke said, sounding like he was near tears.

"Luke, turn around!" Leia said. " _Please_. You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry," Luke said, taking a step closer. "There was no other way. I'll be okay. The ship has enough fuel to get back to Alderaan. But first … I really need to talk to both of you. It's important."

He took another step forward then, and was now within a couple of meters of Vader. That was the signal. His son began to speak again, but his voice was drowned out by the sound of a third ship, coming in to land between Luke and the Alderaanian ship.

Luke turned around in confusion, and Vader let go of Leia and gripped his son's arm from behind. Predictably, the princess immediately turned to run back into the shuttle, but he extended his free hand to hold her back with the Force. Death troopers were running down the boarding ramp of the newly arrived ship, and in a moment, they had the princess secured.

"I said no stormtroopers!" Luke shouted, glaring at him.

"These aren't stormtroopers," Vader said, not looking at his son. He addressed the troopers. "Take the princess back to Alderaan."

He turned back to the shuttle, pulling a struggling Luke all the way. When he pushed him towards the co-pilot's seat, he sat down and folded his arms, glaring at him in a way not unlike the princess had earlier.

"I can't believe you."

"You should thank the Force for my generosity that I allowed the princess to leave at all," Vader said, quickly starting the launch sequence. "Do you have any understanding of what you've put me through?"

Luke didn't respond, and Vader clenched his gloved fingers around the flight controls. "Running off with criminals because you didn't want to face the consequences for your actions. Wasting all the talents I taught you. Not even taking the time to send me a single message so I would know you were safe."

"Oh, you were worried about me?" Luke said, sarcastically. "I did wonder why you sent Boba Fett."

"It was necessary. The Emperor has his own agents out looking for you. They would not have been as careful."

As the planet's atmosphere dissolved into the black starfield, Vader glanced over in Luke's direction, and found he had his face in his hands. The sight and his sense of his despair eased off his anger. At least he had the boy back. That was the most important thing.

"It was … unfortunate what happened with your friend's father," he said. "I only wish you had come to me instead of taking it upon yourself to face down the entire detention centre garrison. There was no need for you to run away afterwards. Now you have merely delayed the inevitable."

"You know why I did," Luke said, his voice strained. "I will not turn to the Dark Side. If you were honest with yourself, you'd admit you don't want me to turn either. Because it hasn't worked out so well for you."

Vader pulled back the lever to make the hyperspace jump. "I don't want you destroyed."

Luke sighed. "So where are we going now? Back to Coruscant?"

"I have business on the Death Star. When the Emperor wills it, we will return to the palace and you will apologise for your behaviour. All is not lost yet."

"I have a better idea."

Vader glanced at Luke again and found his son was looking at him intensely.

"You leave the Emperor and come with me. We find somewhere to live where he won't find us."

Memories of Padmé pleading with him to come away with her intruded into his thoughts, and he quickly looked away from Luke.

"You are naive," he said, after a moment. Luke groaned. "And too young to be on your own," he added.

"I'm an adult."

His tone reminded Vader of twelve year old Luke insisting he was old enough to fly a speeder.

"Then you will understand why you must stop running from your destiny."

Their conversation continued to go around in circles, with Luke refusing to accept there was no other way than for him to follow their original plan, while Vader attempted to point out all the rational reasons why his son's idealistic vision of family bliss, free from the Emperor's power, was not a realistic option. The only thing that brought the discussion to an end was when Luke first caught sight of the Death Star.

"Stars," he said, leaning forward. "It's huge!"

Vader only felt indifferent at the sight of it and quickly transmitted his clearance codes. He was directed to one of the high security docking bays, not far from the main command deck. When they came into land, Tarkin could be seen on the observation balcony, and he immediately moved to the elevator that would take him down to the bay floor.

"I don't want to talk to him," Luke said, sounding weary.

"The thought doesn't appeal to me either, but as you claim to be an adult, then you will conduct yourself with maturity."

Luke merely gave him a look, and then Vader placed a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to stand up.

Tarkin was waiting at the bottom by the time the ramp lowered, and Vader walked down first, and then looked back up the ramp in anticipation.

"Lord Vader," Tarkin said, a note of annoyance in his clipped tone. "I was informed you had taken the princess and—"

Luke appeared, ambling down the ramp with his shoulders slumped. Tarkin immediately smiled in a way that didn't reach his eyes.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the runaway."

"The princess is being escorted to Alderaan where she will remain under house arrest, pending trial," Vader said.

Tarkin nodded, and this time, his eyes lit up. He had been touting the benefits of Alderaan as the ideal candidate for the Death Star's first demonstration, and the Emperor was seriously considering the idea. The idea of the princess being present on the world was clearly an added appeal.

"An interesting development. And may I offer young Skywalker a tour of the newest crown jewel of the Empire's technological prowess? Seeing as he appears to be our guest."

Luke merely glared. "If you think, for one second, that I have any interest in seeing your horror show of a mass murder weapon—"

"Luke!" Vader quickly pulled his son away from Tarkin. "You will have to excuse his poor temper, Governor. He is tired. I will take him to my quarters."

"Are you sure the detention centre isn't the better option, Lord Vader?" Tarkin said, in a smug tone. "We do have room now that the princess has vacated her cell."

Vader watched Luke, sensing his son's growing anger. The Dark Side swirled around him, just waiting for him to give into the temptation. He would probably do so if he encouraged him, but now was not the moment. "It is not wise to make an enemy of my son, Tarkin," he said quietly.

"Is that a threat?" Tarkin enquired, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Merely advice," Vader replied. "Come with me, Luke."

* * *

His quarters on the Death Star had been adapted from the standard design of the senior officers suites, and so there was a regular bed and other unnecessary furniture, as well as the required hyperbaric chamber. But Luke merely flopped on a couch, face first, and buried his face in his arms. It was a little too melodramatic, even for him.

"Are you hungry?" Vader enquired. "I can summon a serving droid."

"No," Luke mumbled into the fabric. A moment later, he jumped up. "Artoo!"

"Where is he?"

"On Sarai Ten!" He looked down. "You didn't even wait."

"Artoo will have returned the ship to Alderaan by now. If you are concerned, I can send someone to confirm this."

Luke glanced up. "How did you know it was from Alderaan?"

"It was of a type used by the Royal family there. Did you have anything else on board?"

"No." Luke sunk deeper into the couch, staring at the ceiling. "I had to sneak away. Leia's father wouldn't agree to this."

"He clearly doesn't know you well enough if he thought you would listen to logical advice."

"He told me about Jedha and Scarif." Luke shook his head. "How can you let this happen?"

"Jedha and Scarif were fired upon without my knowledge or approval," Vader said. "The Emperor has given Governor Tarkin complete command of the Death Star, as he trusts his judgement on this matter. I am only here to ensure he doesn't begin harbouring any thoughts of a coup. A weapon such as this can give a man an overinflated sense of his own power."

"But … are you saying Tarkin could choose to blow away any city he felt like? Or even an entire planet? What about the Senate?"

"The Senate is no more, as of this morning."

"What?!"

"News of the Death Star had reached the senators, and the Emperor tired of their demands for an explanation."

"So what happens to all the senators? A lot of my classmates had parents who were senators."

"They have been ordered to return to their home planets and report to the regional governor for further instructions. The Moffs now directly control their territories."

"And the Emperor appoints the Moffs," Luke said. "No hope of any reform there."

"If anything about the current situation dissatisfies you, Son, you know what you can do about it."

For the first time, Vader detected some weakening in Luke's resolve. He fidgeted with his hands, looking thoughtful.

"If we ruled the galaxy, we could disable the prime weapon on this station, and convert it into a repair and refueling hub for the fleet," Vader suggested.

"And put someone better than Tarkin in charge?" Luke suggested.

"As you see fit."

"How about restoring the Senate and actually giving them some real power?" Luke suggested.

"When you see the type of people who get elected as senators, you may change your mind."

"Wasn't my mother a senator?" Luke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Luke, the possibilities for what we can achieve are endless. They are only limited by your willingness to embrace your power and complete your training."

"I will not turn," Luke insisted. He hesitated then, and said quietly, "I could train to use the light side of the Force."

"That will not make you powerful enough to defeat the Emperor. At least with any haste."

"It's the only option."

"You will need a master to train you, and all the Jedi are extinct."

"You trained me well enough. And don't tell me you weren't using Jedi teaching methods, because I know you were."

"The Emperor will not allow me to continue to train you alone. The agreement was that I teach you the basics and then turn you over to him to complete your training."

"Then we'll do it in secret. I'll run away again, but I'll meet with you at a private location so you can teach me."

"I will not have you running around the galaxy in the company of criminals!"

Luke gave him a weary look, and then flopped back down. "I'm too tired to keep arguing with you."

Vader stood up, relenting. This felt not unlike the nights on Coruscant when Luke had come home late and somehow managed to manipulate his way out of punishment. He retrieved a blanket from the adjoining room, and returned to find Luke had removed his boots and was fully lying on his side.

"I will ask Vaneé to have a droid send over some of your clothing on Mustafar," he said, placing the blanket on top of his son.

"How is Vaneé?" Luke mumbled, sounding sleepy.

"He has been concerned for your wellbeing," Vader said.

Luke didn't reply, and Vader waved a hand at the light controls.

"Rest, now. I need to update the Emperor."

Luke only made a vague sleepy noise in reply.

* * *

"So. Young Skywalker has returned."

"Yes, master."

Vader was careful to keep his mind focused. Having his son back in his care had stirred up thoughts and feelings his master would not approve of.

"Perhaps this was necessary. It is understandable a young man raised in a palace would feel the need to rebel for a time. Is he now ready to take his place and serve the Empire?"

A series of memories of Luke's opinion on the subject flashed through Vader's mind.

"He … may require more time," Vader admitted.

"Ah." His master appeared thoughtful for a moment, and then said, "I have an idea to accelerate the process. Be patient, Lord Vader. I sense he will soon reach a turning point. In the meantime, keep that boy under constant supervision. I do not need to warn you of the danger he presents to the galaxy."

"As you wish, Master."

It was long after the call had disconnected that he returned to the main room. Luke was asleep now, allowing him a moment of parental indulgence to stand nearby and enjoy the feeling of having his presence in the Force close once again. At least he was safe for now. He didn't want to imagine what the Emperor had in mind for 'accelerating' the process of his son's inevitable turn to the Dark Side. Memories of his mother in Mos Espa began to fill his mind, stronger than ever. Did she ever look at him like this and wish she knew how to save them both from a life of slavery?

He should have spent more time with Luke, when the boy was younger and all these present conflicts had yet to arise. Perhaps if they'd had a better relationship, he wouldn't have run off in the first place. If only he had been given a guide to being a father at the beginning, none of this would have happened. Instead, he had struggled through, looking forward to the days when Luke would be less moody and more independent. Not appreciating the years that would never come again.

Luke's earlier words drifted back through his mind. _If you were honest with yourself, you'd admit you don't want me to turn either._

"It is the only way," Vader said, quietly.

"Is it?"

Vader turned at the sound, sensing a familiar Force presence had filled the room. Obi-Wan's ghost. Perhaps it was a sign that his internal conflict was spiraling out of control, but the sight of him didn't even make him angry. Or perhaps he was just too weary.

"You have a better idea?" Vader asked.

"If you allow him to escape, I'll guide him to a place where he will receive the help he needs. He'll be safe there."

"He has spent months in the company of criminals. Clearly your guidance has been of no assistance so far."

"He cut himself off from the Force. Continuing a family tradition of not listening to me."

There was amusement in his tone.

Vader studied Luke silently for a moment longer, and then glanced back at Obi-Wan, raising a hand to gesture at his translucent form.

"How have you accomplished this?"

"It was knowledge discovered by Qui-Gon. He taught me while I was living on Tatooine, watching after Luke."

"You have spoken with Qui-Gon in the Force?"

"I have."

"What of non-Jedi?"

"I don't know. There is much I still have to discover. I have not yet fully entered into the living Force. I still feel drawn to this life." He was looking at Luke, but after a time, he glanced back at Vader. "I can teach you if you'd like. If you feel you might need it one day."

"You know nothing of the Dark Side."

"No, but this ability can only be accomplished via the light."

"Then it is not available to me."

"If that was true, you wouldn't even be able to see me."

Vader turned away, walking towards the hyperbaric chamber. "I need to rest."

A moment later, the blue reflection on the shiny walls faded away.

* * *

Luke remained buried under the blanket well into the next day, moving only to use the refresher. His absence from the couch on one such trip gave Vader an opportunity to turn the lights onto full and have a droid bring in some blue milk and rolled oats. Luke made as if to lie down again, but did pause when he saw the milk.

"Eat," Vader ordered. "Then I will take you on a tour of the station."

"I don't want to tour the station," Luke mumbled. "I hate it."

"Not even in a TIE fighter?"

Luke's head snapped up, some light returning to his eyes. "You mean it?"

"Can I trust you not to fly away?"

"Considering a TIE fighter doesn't have a hyperdrive, I wouldn't get very far."

"Then we will proceed after you have finished eating."

Luke put some enthusiasm into finishing his breakfast then, and soon they were on their way down to the hangars. They passed many stormtroopers, guards and officers, all of whom glanced at Luke with curiosity. Luke was focused entirely on the thought of flying and appeared barely aware of his surroundings.

The flight command officer assisted Luke with finding a flight suit, and Vader directed him to a TIE fighter normally used by one of his wingmates. Luke had spent many an hour sitting in the cockpit of the TIE fighters at the Imperial Palace, and had logged enough time in the flight sims that the controls were second nature to him, even though it was his first time flying one in space.

Vader led the way out in his TIE Advanced XI, and they flew in a straight line for a few kilometers, while Luke became used to the balance and maneuverability of the craft.

"Can I test out the guns?" Luke asked, his voice crackling over the radio.

"Only if you ensure that nothing is in front of you." Vader shifted his own craft out of the way, and soon several rounds of green laser first flew past.

"Whoops, I just blew a few electrons away," Luke joked.

"Follow me and we will circumnavigate the station." As they turned around, the Death Star filled the window, and Vader heard Luke's sharp intake of breath.

"Impressed by mere technology, Son?"

"Of course not. It's an ugly ball of metal and its only purpose is to kill billions as quickly as possible."

They flew in closer, and Vader dropped down towards the surface, sensing Luke was close behind him.

"If only the people who invented this could put their minds to building agricultural devices," Luke added. "I bet they could eliminate galactic hunger within a year."

"Spoken like a true farmer," Vader said, lightly.

"You know, I'm right behind you and I know how to fire the guns."

"If you wish to challenge me to a dogfight, there is something you should know about the difference between your craft and mine."

"What?"

"My craft has shields."

"No fair!"

Vader dropped lower, past the surface turbo lasters, and he felt a wave of wariness from Luke.

"I've never flown in an unshielded craft before," he admitted, eventually.

"You are doing well," Vader replied. "If you prefer, we could travel further above."

Luke only dropped his craft lower in response. Vader followed suit, and watched as his son clearly felt obliged to dip further below. Now, there was only a meter between the bottom of his craft and the tops of the turbolaser guns.

Vader dropped still lower, until his craft was a mere ten centimeters above the surface. He felt anxiety from Luke, but that didn't stop him from matching the move. Perhaps it was reckless to continue this contest, but there was something he wanted to know. He dropped the TIE Advanced lower again, until it was only within a centimeter of the surface.

Clearly still unwilling to let his father beat him, Vader watched as Luke inched his craft lower and lower. Then he was stretching out and using the Force to help him. Its energies rushed to fill him, encouraging Luke to stretch further and deeper into them. His presence glowed in the Force, sending waves of warmth and light in all directions.

After a few seconds, Vader pulled up and Luke followed suit.

"Impressive, son. Very impressive." Luke didn't answer. There was a vague feeling of annoyance over their link. "It is natural for you to use your abilities," Vader added.

"Isn't that how we ended up in this situation?" Luke asked.

Vader was quiet, thinking about Obi-Wan's offer to find a safe place for his son. It went against every instinct he had to let his son go again. The nature of the Dark Side only allowed a selfish type of possession in which Luke's happiness should come secondary to the needs of the Sith. But he couldn't keep denying what was in his heart. A desire to keep his son safe, even at the expense of his own pain.

"It's fun flying with you," Luke said, seemingly oblivious to his thoughts. "Just like old times, huh? Remember when you first taught me to fly?"

"I have attempted to purge that memory from my mind, but to no avail."

Luke chuckled over the radio. "I was so nervous ... everyone kept telling me what a great pilot you were, and how I was going to be a natural. All those mistakes I made, I was just trying so hard to impress you."

"Impress me?"

"Yes. I thought you'd be disappointed if I wasn't as good as you. I was insecure. And fifteen."

"Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

"You weren't always the easiest person to approach," Luke said. "Especially when I was fifteen."

"I would hate to think you grew up feeling that nothing you did was good enough for me."

"No," Luke said. "I never felt like that, well, not exactly. I just wanted to impress you."

"I have always been impressed," Vader said, distantly.

Luke's TIE fighter drifted in front, and then he went into a spin, much to Vader's annoyance.

"Luke!"

"You haven't always been impressed," his son teased. He soon straightened up and flew wide.

"There were a few challenging moments."

Luke laughed. "I put you through hell sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Such is the nature of parenthood."

"I didn't appreciate how lucky I was to even have those years with you." Luke made a sighing noise as he swung around. "I know I had to grow up. But I hate that I am forced to choose between being separated from you and the Dark Side. If you are wondering why I have complicated feelings about my Force abilities … that's your answer."

Memories of Padmé intruded then. Stepping away from him. Imploring him to come back. _They turned against you_ , the Dark Side whispered in his mind. _Luke will too. He will come back and kill you if you let him go. Your only hope is through me._

 _You forced them to turn against you_. The counter-argument had been growing stronger these last few months. He could no longer push it aside as easily as he had done. _By keeping him here, you will force Luke to do the same. You must let him go._

"Dad?"

Vader let out a weary breath, stirred from his thoughts. "That is not an appropriate way to address me."

Luke ignored him. "We really need to talk about something I learned on Alderaan. It's important. I wanted to tell you on Sarai Ten, but things happened too fast."

Vader was about to reply, when the radio crackled again. This time, it was the Death Star flight control.

"My lord, the Death Star is about to enter hyperspace and Governor Tarkin has requested your presence on the bridge."

"Acknowledged," Vader replied.

"What's he planning?" Luke asked, sounding worried.

Vader didn't reply. There were premonitions swirling in the Force, and none of them gave rise to any optimism on his part.

"We must return and find out."

* * *


	4. Death Star

"You should return to our quarters," Vader said. He was taking a long route to get to the bridge, but Luke wasn't aware of that.

"Like hell!"

Vader turned to stare at his son. "Is that the type of language you have learned from your criminal friends?"

"They're not ..." Luke started to protest, and then seemed to realize he had no real defense. "They're good people," he corrected. "Unlike the commander of this station, which is why I'm coming with you. Do you know where he's taking this thing?"

"I do not."

The station had been in hyperspace for some time, as Vader had insisted on refueling the ships before they left for the bridge. Luke hadn't questioned this when he suggested they may be en route to the Rebel base.

He felt the station decelerate as they rode the elevator up to the command deck. The guards at the bridge doors stopped them, and the one on the left spoke nervously.

"Lord Vader. My apologies, but the young man does not have clearance to access the command deck."

"Then summon another guard to escort him back to my quarters," Vader said, immediately resulting in protest from Luke.

"I will return soon," he said, going through the double set of doors down the corridor to the bridge.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Governor Tarkin said. "So glad you could join us."

Two other senior command officers were hovering around the comms station. Vader turned to the main viewscreen and saw they were positioned within firing distance of a small blue-green world.

"Alderaan?" Vader had a sudden vision of the planet exploding, and he turned to Tarkin. "Has the Emperor been consulted?"

"Oh, it was his idea," Tarkin said, smirking in his irritating way. "Where is young Skywalker?"

"He is not authorized to access the overbridge. I have asked a guard to return him to my quarters."

"No, no, he must be here. As my guest. The more witnesses to this demonstration the better." He turned to one of the guards. "You there. Find Lord Vader's son and bring him here."

As the guard moved to the door, the officer at the comms station glanced over. "Sir, we have Queen Breha and Viceroy Organa on standby."

"Excellent." He gestured at the main screen. "Transfer them through."

The fear and desperation in the eyes of the leaders of this doomed planet caused a ripple of joy from Tarkin. But his expression was that of a serious military professional by the time he stepped into the transmission field.

"Greetings, your highness. Viceroy. It is a pleasure to introduce you to the newest and greatest Imperial achievement of science and technology. A grand vision of galactic security and peace. The means by which all resistance to the Empire's just rule will finally be eliminated. Do you fully appreciate the honour I am bestowing on you today? I am sure you must be wondering why I would choose your humble planet to be among the first to experience the wonder that is the Death Star."

"Governor Tarkin, I beg you," the queen said, her voice shaking. "There are two billion people on this planet. Whatever disagreement you may have with me and my—"

"It is true you have spent years channeling resources to the spies and traitors who call themselves the Rebel Alliance," Tarkin continued, as if she hadn't spoken. "And no one can deny your planet has been harbouring fugitives and terrorists. Then we have your daughter's recent activities on Scarif. She isn't with you, is she? I would so like to see her again."

During this spiel, Luke had entered the bridge, accompanied by a guard. He was looking around in confusion, and then he saw the viewscreen.

"What's going on?" he said, coming to stand beside Vader.

"My daughter is not available at this time," the queen said firmly. "Governor, please! If the Empire has some dispute with us then I invite you to be our guest at the palace and discuss your terms in a peaceful and civilised manner. If there are some changes—"

"But surely, even given such a list of crimes, there must be other planets more worthy of the Death Star's attention. A world that is home to the Rebel Base, perhaps? Alas, I'm afraid we have yet to identify its location."

"Governor, what are you saying?" Bail Organa interrupted, a note of horror in his normally calm voice. "You plan to attack Alderaan's cities? Cause the death of millions of innocent men, women and children?"

"No!" Luke said, starting to move towards Tarkin. Vader reached up to pull him back, out of the transmission field, but not before the Organas caught sight of him. Tarkin frowned in Vader's direction, clearly feeling his dramatic spiel had been ruined. He whirled back to the leaders of Alderaan.

"No, Viceroy. I'm afraid you don't fully comprehend the power of this incredible machine. It is not merely the cities that shall be reduced to rubble, but the entire planet itself. Yes, it is tragic that innocents shall be collateral damage, but the guilt for that lies with you. You were the one who started this war with the Empire. You risked your people when you allied yourselves with traitors. And now you shall suffer the consequences."

"Are you insane?" Luke said. "You can't destroy an entire planet!" He turned to look at Vader. "Are you seriously going to let him do this?!"

Before Vader could reply, Tarkin waved a hand in Luke's direction while he continued to keep his gaze on the queen and the viceroy.

"It seems young Luke Skywalker is distressed. Perhaps you would like to spare him the sight of seeing your beautiful world reduced to mere dirt and pebbles by telling me where I might find a more worthy target. The Rebel base."

"For star's sake, tell him!" Luke said, straining against his father's grip on his arm. "Please!"

Admiral Motti smirked at Luke's desperate tone, and Vader felt a flash of annoyance. He began to pull Luke back, determined not to let Tarkin continue to use the boy in his silly charade. But then Bail spoke up.

"The Rebel Base is on Yavin IV."

If he had been lying, Vader knew it was likely he'd have said nothing to Tarkin. As it was, he didn't have to make the choice. Yavin IV rang out in the Force. They would find the Rebel army there.

"There, you see," Tarkin said, turning to face them. "No need for distress, young man. Only the deserving shall die today." He waved a hand towards the viewscreen. "Turn it off."

Luke had not relaxed at Tarkin's words. Vader, too, could see the grim future through the Force. The moment the queen and viceroy disappeared from the screen, the commander of the Death Star turned to the chief of operations and said, almost casually, "Fire when ready."

"What?! No!" Luke said. "He told you where the base is!"

"Yes, and we can't have them calling ahead to warn them, can we? Be reasonable, now."

A noise of pure rage filled the air, followed by a burst of energy ignited by Luke's hatred. Vader immediately turned, but he was a fraction too slow. Luke had already snatched his lightsaber from his belt and charged at Tarkin. Admiral Motti stumbled into his path, waving his hands as if to scare off a bird. Luke ignited the blade and slashed at him wildly, sending him to the floor with a cry of pain.

At this point, three of the guards began shooting, while another two rushed to pull Tarkin away. Vader immediately raised a hand, sending their blasters flying out of their hands and slamming into the command station behind him. Luke pushed the other guards away, and then grabbed Tarkin by the throat with the Force, dragging him forward as a look of terror came over his face. As his son swung his lightsaber back for the killing blow, it was all Vader could do to break through his shield and shove him off balance. The lightsaber came down into the station that controlled the firing mechanism, barely missing Tarkin's head.

The officer in charge of the station had backed away, his face glowing with sweat. Around them, the lights dimmed, and a voice could be heard over the speakers.

_Commence primary ignition …_

"You tell them to stop!" Luke yelled, pointing at Tarkin with the lightsaber. "Now!"

Behind him, the lattice of lasers was already forming. Tarkin only smiled in response, and Luke whirled around as the explosion filled the screen, causing the overbridge to glow orange.

"No! Noooooo!"

As Luke fell to his knees, Vader quickly stepped over the now-dead Motti and retrieved his lightsaber as it clattered to the floor.

Tarkin merely brushed himself off. "Get him out of here," he said, in a casual tone.

Luke sobbed, his grief and anger buffeting against Vader's shields. His son reached out blindly with the Force, clearly attempting to choke Tarkin, but he was too unfocused to do anything but send him stumbling back a few steps.

"Vader!"

Vader let out a weary breath, and reached down to pull Luke back to his feet. Alderaan's destruction had left a cold vacuum in the Force, draining his son to the point where he could barely stand. Pieces of the planet were beginning to reach the Death Star's shields, causing vibrations across the deck.

As Vader began to pull him towards the exit, he didn't resist. It was only when they had nearly reached the corridor leading back to elevators that Luke straightened up and turned back towards Tarkin.

"That was the last mistake you'll ever make," he spat.

* * *

It was hours before his father finally left him alone. He'd shouted and railed against the Empire, and cursed every single minute he'd played the dutiful son and stood beside his father at all those endless Empire Day events. He'd begged his father to leave it behind, and then told him he was dead to him when he refused to respond. He didn't mean it. His father was all he had left now.

He couldn't even begin to comprehend the scale of what he'd lost. Ben, his best and oldest Coruscant friend. Ben's father, who had been just getting his life back after nearly losing everything. Han and Chewie, friends he would have given his life for. Leia's parents, who had called him family. Artoo and Threepio, droids who were like his brothers. And Leia … he couldn't even say the words now.

Just thinking about one of them caused him to weep with pain. Losing all of them at once was more than anyone should be expected to endure. Then he'd feel selfish for thinking only of his own personal loss, and not the incomprehensible scale of death and destruction this nightmarish weapon had unleashed.

Around him, furniture lay broken where he'd thrown it against the wall. He didn't even care that he'd killed some officer, and nearly killed Tarkin. He only wished he had succeeded. On some level, he knew this should worry him, but he was so far past caring about the Dark Side, he couldn't rein it in. What point was there in trying to save himself when almost everything dear to him had been ripped away?

His father had made several attempts to calm him through the Force, behaving as if he was still a child. It had little effect, and finally, after Luke had told him repeatedly to leave him alone, he'd turned away, saying something about the hangar. His father hadn't changed. His solution to any crisis was to go and start fixing something mechanical.

It was only thirty minutes later that he heard the doors to the room reopen. He didn't bother opening his eyes from where he sat on the floor, hunched forward with his arms wrapped around his knees.

Then he heard a low whistle.

His head snapped up, and he experienced the odd feeling of not believing his own eyes.

"Artoo?!"

Artoo rolled forward, urging him to get up, just as a stormtrooper entered the room. She removed her helmet, revealing a familiar face that brought with it a level of hope and relief that Luke had never imagined he would ever feel again.

"Luke! I'm here to rescue you."

* * *

The mood on the station was weighed down with a sense of deep fear and unease. Vader could hear shocked whispers about Alderaan in every hallway he passed on his journey to the hangar. Perhaps, at another time, the plunging levels of morale may have concerned him. Now, he could only think about his son.

Like it was yesterday, he could remember Luke, barely as tall as his chest, telling him with all the conviction a twelve-year-old could muster that killing was wrong. What had become of that boy?

 _You raised him_ , came the inevitable conclusion from the Voice.

Wasn't this what he wanted? A Luke who would take his place beside him and fully embrace his power. So why did the memory of Motti's lightsaber-burned corpse make him feel so hollow?

He paused beside a window, looking out at the blurred lines of stars. They were in hyperspace now. Tarkin had wasted no time giving the order to proceed with the attack on the Rebel fortress.

His vision in the Force was clouded, something that didn't bode well for the outcome of this battle. The station's design was flawed and there was a chance the Rebels may have obtained the technical plans. It was entirely possible the tape he'd retrieved aboard Princess Leia's ship was a copy made to deceive him into thinking he'd resolved that problem.

The thought of leaving Luke on board the station during such a battle was unacceptable. But with Tarkin in his current state of bloodlust, leaving him alone with the Death Star was also unacceptable. He could arrange for some troopers to fly Luke to Mustafar, but given his current mindset, his son would likely take control of the ship and he may never find him again.

Obi-Wan's offer to help him was laughable. If he did indeed know the location of the remaining Jedi, Luke would be in as much danger from them as he was from the Emperor. They would take one look at his volatile nature and conclude he was too dangerous. No, he needed to remain by his side.

Perhaps he could gain permission to keep him on Mustafar for a time. In his current state of mind, some light pressure would convince him to redirect his anger towards the Emperor, not Tarkin. When he was feeling more rational, perhaps he would understand the need to actually put some planning and thought into their next steps, instead of just blindly rushing in on impulse.

He turned away from the window, and was in the middle of weighing up the possibility of convincing Luke to fly himself to Mustafar, when his gaze fell on a ship on the hangar bay floor below. It was an old freighter, with numerous reconstituted parts used in patch repairs. The type of ship his former self used to keep in the lower level Jedi Temple hangars and raid for parts. It had no Imperial markings, and was not of any type regularly used by any of the Empire's freight contractors.

It was also remarkably similar to the ship seen in grainy surveillance photos provided by Boba Fett. The ship purportedly owned by the smuggler his son had been keeping company with. Yet it was unguarded and the officer in charge of the hangar was nowhere to be seen.

Vader abruptly turned, heading back to his quarters.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about Alderaan," Luke said, his voice breaking as they rode the elevator down to the hangar bay floor. "Your parents … I tried … I tried to stop it."

Leia said nothing. She only reached out to hold his hand, and even through the stormtrooper glove, Luke could feel the connection between them. Her grief was deep and painful, but she kept it so tightly contained.

"The most important thing now is that we prevent this ever happening again," she said. "The Rebel Alliance has found a structural weakness from the technical readouts you gave to my father. They're mounting an attack as we speak."

"I can help," Luke said, eagerly.

She met his gaze, and Luke could feel her concern.

"Luke, I would never expect—"

"This is something I have to do."

She studied his face and then nodded.

Artoo made a chirping noise, rotating his dome towards Luke. A small compartment opened, and his lightsaber popped out. Luke smiled, accepting the offered weapon.

"Thanks Artoo. So what's the plan for getting out of here?"

"Han and Chewie went to disable the tractor beam, and Artoo generated a security alarm in a different part of the station to create a distraction."

Luke shook his head. "I can't believe Han agreed to all this."

"I may have … left out an important detail when I told him you were being held captive here. I also promised him he'd be well paid by the Alliance." She glanced at him. "Do you know where your father is?"

"He … uh … he went down to the flight hangar, I think." Luke tentatively stretched out, and then instantly drew back. "He's nearby. We need to leave now."

"We can't until the station reverts from hyperspace."

Luke slammed a hand against the wall. "How long?"

"We could only estimate, but sometime in the next fifteen minutes."

Luke glanced down at the lightsaber in his hand. He was confident he could fight off any number of troops. But his father? If they didn't leave hyperspace sooner rather than later, he wouldn't be leaving at all.

There were two stormtroopers waiting for the elevator when they arrived on the hangar floor, but they paid them little attention, as Leia had replaced her helmet. After making a quick survey of the hangar, they walked on towards the Falcon's boarding ramp, Artoo close behind. As soon as Luke reached the top, he heard the noise of servo motors, and Threepio appeared in the doorway through to the main lounge.

"Master Luke! Oh, thank goodness."

"Threepio!" Luke felt his throat grow tight as he reached out to touch the droid's shoulder. "I've missed you. I thought … never mind what I thought."

Leia's comlink crackled, and then Han's voice filled the air.

"You got the kid?"

Leia held it up to her mouth. "Yes, Han. We're ready to leave. Where are you?"

"I … uh ... " They all heard blaster fire in the background. "I may have a problem."

Luke's eyes widened, and he immediately began running back down the ramp. Leia shouted his name, but he didn't stop. He couldn't lose Han. Without even thinking about it, he gathered the Force, searching for his friend. His senses led him down a nearby corridor, where Han was being chased by six stormtroopers. He raised a hand, pushing three of them down. The remaining three turned to face him, and he easily blocked their attacks. It was likely his father hadn't envisioned this exact scenario when he'd taught him to block blaster bolts, but at that moment, Luke was grateful for his training.

As soon as the way was clear, Han and Chewie came running.

"Hey, kid!" Han said. "What's with the lightsaber?!"

"Long story," Luke said. "Oof!"

Before he could even brace himself, he had been grabbed in a Wookiee hug.

"Chewie! Chewie, I'm so glad you're alive," Luke said, feeling his emotions threaten to get the better of him again.

"We won't be much longer if we don't get out of here," Han said. "Come on."

More stormtroopers were running in from nearby corridors, and Luke reached out with the Force to close the doors. They were on the defensive all the way back to the hangar, with blaster bolts flying everywhere and alarms filling the air. Han and Chewie took cover behind a stack of crates, while Luke ducked behind the base of the crane. The Falcon was across the hangar, on the other side of a floor pit housing a service lift.

In the middle of the chaos, Luke heard a whistle, and Artoo rolled up to his side.

"Careful, buddy," Luke said, waving a hand while deflecting incoming fire away from Chewie.

But the droid only whistled again, and then rolled forward. A second later, Luke understood. The air was filled with a smoke screen.

"Han! Go!" Luke called, stepping forward and raising the blue blade.

In front of him, a stormtrooper shouted as he fell into the lift pit. Luke raised a hand to push another three of them back, and then ran after Han and Chewie, Artoo close behind.

Then, like someone had flicked a switch, the alarms faded away and the sound of blaster fire stopped. Everything Luke had been feeling from the people around him … the adrenaline and fear, desperation and confusion … it was all smothered by the familiar presence of his father. He stopped running and glanced up, seeing a looming shadow appear on the upper level balcony.

He met his gaze, expecting the familiar sensation of his father's fear and anger at the sight of him in some chaotic situation. But he was oddly calm.

His voice filled his mind along their link.

_If you go, you must hide. You must not seek to enhance your power, or the Emperor will sense your presence and order me to kill you._

_Fine by me,_ Luke sent back _._

Below him, the floor began to vibrate. The Death Star was coming out of hyperspace.

_Then go. Far away from here._

Luke turned and ran.

As soon as he was on board, Chewie brought down his paw on the lever to close the ramp, and Han ran for the cockpit. Leia already had the ship warmed up, and they shot out of the hangar bay before he even had his lightsaber safely returned to his belt. Chewie made a questioning sound, reaching out to put his paw on his shoulder.

"I'm fine," Luke said, not meeting his gaze. He followed the sound of Leia and Han arguing, and stepped into the cockpit just as Han accelerated away from the Death Star.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked, looking at all the warning lights.

"This bucket of bolts is going to fall apart before we reach the base!" Leia said, pushing some wires back inside a half open panel.

"She'll hold together," Han insisted.

"What happened?" Luke said, slipping into the co-pilot's seat to see the damage reports. "Were you attacked?"

"We barely made it off Alderaan, kid. Shock wave messed us up pretty bad."

Luke remembered the sight of the explosion, and felt a wave of panic.

"We have to stop that thing!"

"There are ships up ahead." Han glanced back at Leia. "Guessing that's your ragtag gang of idealistic freedom fighters. You have some kind of code so they won't blow us out of the sky?"

"Already sent," Leia said, rolling her eyes. "Just concentrate on getting us to the base."

"Sure. I hope you also told them to have the reward money waiting."

"Han," Luke sighed.

"Kid, this entire moon will be blown to dust as soon as that death machine gets in range. Better anything of value is safely evacuated on the Falcon."

"And then what?" Luke asked, feeling his temper rise. "You imagine you'll get to return to your life of gambling and smuggling and pretend this thing doesn't exist? You think the people who built the Death Star will let anyone live in peace? It's got to be stopped, here and now."

"You're beginning to sound like your mouthy princess friend here."

"Good," Luke said. "As soon as we land, I'm going to see if they have a spare ship I can fly."

"Look, kid, you do what you want. But Chewie and I are getting off this doomed bit of rock as soon as possible."

"Fine," Luke said, standing up. "I hope you enjoy thinking only about yourself."

"Hey, Luke!"

Luke had already walked away. He couldn't do this right now. Nothing made sense anymore, and it wasn't going to start making sense until he was at the controls of a ship trying to finish what he'd started on the Death Star's bridge. Just the memory of Tarkin's smirk made him want to blow something away.

Leia came to join him in the ship's lounge a moment later, looking like she was running on fumes.

"Luke … we're coming into land." She glanced around, making sure only he and the droids were present. "I will vouch for you. We lost many pilots at Scarif and need all the help we can get. But if you fly into battle then you must have considered the fact that your father is on that thing. If there's a chance you feel you could be compromised then—"

"I'll deal with that when I have to," Luke said. "This is too important."

Leia shook her head. "Are you sure Vader didn't just adopt you?"

"Pretty sure," Luke said. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You're no disappointment, Luke." She suddenly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. Luke hugged her back, marvelling at the knowledge this was his twin. It still didn't feel quite real.

"Leia," he said, shifting back but keeping his arms on her shoulders. "Before I left your father, he told me something. About us."

She raised an eyebrow curiously. "Us?"

Around them, the ship shuddered as it touched down against the ground. Leia immediately pulled away. "No time. We'll talk afterwards."

* * *

The Rebel base was nothing like Luke expected. Far from the rigid and orderly discipline at show on the Death Star, here the soldiers and pilots ran around and yelled at each other across the hangar. All around them, wings of fighters were being fueled and prepped for take off.

An older man came to greet Leia, and Luke hung back. Despite his determination, he did feel a twinge of guilt at the idea of the Rebel Alliance leaders recognizing who he was. He was under no delusions about what they must think of his father. But after Leia had embraced the man, she immediately led him over to Luke.

"Luke, this is General Dodonna, commander of the Rebel forces on Yavin. General, this is Luke Skywalker. He was the one who gave my father the Death Star technical readouts."

"Young man," the general said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. "You have no idea what this meant to us ... what it means for the galaxy. You brought hope. Tell us how we can thank you."

"I want to help you destroy it," Luke said. "I'm a good pilot … just let me use a ship and tell me what I have to do."

The General looked momentarily taken aback at his intensity. But then he nodded. "Come with me."

Within ten minutes, he'd been introduced to the leader of Red Squadron, who was just about to board his ship. The rest of the squad was already in the air. No questions were asked, and Artoo was only too happy to join him in a spare X-Wing. When he returned from changing into a flight suit, he found Han and Chewie waiting for them. Threepio was busy saying goodbye to Artoo.

"You got your reward?" Luke asked, shortly.

Han nodded. "You sure about this?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, if anyone can survive out there, it's you. Just don't get cocky."

Luke started to climb up the ladder.

"Be careful."

Luke paused for a moment, and then glanced back. "If I don't make it, there's a list of comlink frequencies on a datapad in my cabin. My friend Lev … my cousin Pooja. Tell them I did what I had to do. And I love them."

Han raised an eyebrow. "Getting mushy now, are we?"

There was another entry in his comlink. Under the name 'Dad'. Asking Han to contact him was completely out of the question though. In any case, he'd likely be seeing him soon.

"Goodbye, Han."

Chewie made a sad noise, but followed after Han as he walked away. Not for the first time, Luke wondered if he'd ever see them again.

* * *

Vader was making a point of avoiding the Death Star bridge. News of Luke's escape had no doubt reached Tarkin, and he had no interest in hearing his thoughts on the matter. Instead, he had gone to the flight command deck, much to the discomfort of the senior officers. The giant holo display in the center of the room showed a three-dimensional view of the Death Star, with incoming Rebel starfighter wings marked in green. He had already given the order to deploy the TIE fighter wings, and through the windows, pilots could be seen suiting up. His own wingmates were standing by to deploy, but Vader found himself drawn to the engineering station. Two engineers were in the middle of an intense discussion, and a growing anxiety rippled through the Force.

"What have you found?" Vader asked, as he approached.

They immediately straightened, and the senior engineer stumbled over her words.

"Sir … our analysis … the Rebels have sent Y-Wing bombers with escorts."

"Their flight vector will take them into the equatorial trench," the junior engineer supplied. She gestured at a diagram on the screen. "We're analysing all the potential targets, and we've found one of concern."

The senior engineer changed the diagram to show a larger view. "An exhaust port, sir." She gestured to the spot. "It leads to the main reactor."

Vader took over the controls, looking at the detail at the point where the exhaust vent reached the reactor.

"A torpedo could ignite the reactor," he concluded. So. This was Galen Erso's revenge.

"The port is only two meters wide on the surface," the junior engineer noted. "There are guns defending it. It would be impossible to fire torpedoes straight into it while flying at speed.

Behind him, someone shouted, "Get another squad out there! They're a real killer!"

Vader turned, seeing a holographic X-Wing spin past, chasing down a TIE it had separated from its squad. Three well-aimed shots, and the TIE exploded.

"That's the last of Delta squad!" The voice of the flight commander crackled over the speakers. "We can't—"

Vader quickly turned back to the engineering station, looking again at the port. Beside him, the deck commander approached.

"Has their strategy been determined?" he enquired.

"Commander, inform Chief Bast immediately the station is in serious danger," Vader said. "Recommend they begin evacuation." He turned away, feeling the levels of fear in the room increase by another notch. "I will contain that Rebel pilot."

* * *

There was a time when he'd dreamed about flying into a space battle like this. Hours and hours of his life spent in flight simulators, learning how to fly as part of a squad and defend his wingmates. Luke quickly realized the reality of it was far different. His ears rang with the sounds of the panicked voices of the Rebel pilots and his Force sense blurred with the fear of the Imperial pilots as he chased them down and reduced them to exploding balls of flame.

It was disturbing how easy it was now. The first time he'd killed a man, it had haunted his dreams for weeks. It was a stormtrooper, a soldier with his face hidden behind a mask, which made it so much easier to detach himself. But there was a voice inside that reminded him the man he'd killed was just the same as the stormtrooper he'd befriended when he'd first arrived on Coruscant.

Then there were others … pirates who had attacked Han and Chewie at a fueling station in an attempt to steal their valuable cargo. The odd ship from mercenary gangs that operated on some of the out of the way smuggling routes. It quickly became routine.

But something had changed again on the Death Star's bridge. He _wanted_ to kill Tarkin. For all his speeches to Han about the fate of the galaxy, he couldn't deny there was another motive to his eagerness to be here. And these TIE pilots were getting in his way.

"Great shot, Red Five!" the squad leader called over the comm. "Keep watching for more enemy fighters."

"Coming in point oh-five."

"I've got them," Luke said, steeling himself. Far below, the Y-Wing bombers were making the first run on the trench.

As he accelerated towards the new squad, a familiar presence filled his mind, and he quickly pulled up, scanning the new ships desperately. But his father wasn't among them. He was immediately swamped with laser fire, and he spun around and then engaged the leader. It took several minutes until he had the situation under control, including a harrowing swerve where he only just managed to save Red Two from becoming shrapnel. Then he glanced down just in time to see his father's TIE Advanced destroying the last of the Y-Wings making the bombing run.

"No!"

"Red Five?"

Luke cut the radio and made a noise of frustration, feeling his anger rise, just as it had done on the Death Star bridge. He broke out of formation and dived towards the trench. His father looped around, wingmates close behind him, and then flew right at him. Artoo screeched in protest, and Luke spun around, executing a complex series of evasive manoeuvres. His father matched them easily, which wasn't surprising. He was the one who had taught him how to do this, in the flight simulators on Mustafar. Then his father abruptly broke off, diving back down towards the trench.

Luke followed him, seeing Red Leader was attempting to take over the bombing run with two other members of Red Squadron. They wouldn't have a hope with his father chasing after them at full throttle. But before he could reach him, the remains of the TIE squadron arrived, and soon he was occupied in keeping them off his tail. The fight grew increasingly desperate as he heard the shouts of Red Leader over the comm, and soon his opponent made a fatal mistake.

As he flew through the wreckage, he could already see he was too late. Red Leader's X-Wing was plunging to the Death Star's surface, and there was no sign of the other two.

"No more!" Luke shouted. "Artoo, I'm going to need full power to the engines here."

Artoo whistled in compliance, and he accelerated towards the trench so fast, his wingmates were left far behind. Predictably, he soon felt his father approaching.

 _I won't stop_ , he sent. _You'll have to blow me away. If you can catch me._

He'd quickly learned one thing about these X-Wings. They were faster than TIEs, and had the added benefit of shields.

He saw a TIE Advanced appear in his rear scope. He was still a way back, but closing fast.

_Luke, there are thousands on board this station. Stop this!_

There was no condemnation in his father's tone. Only the sad weariness that made Luke angrier.

 _He destroyed Alderaan!_ Luke shouted back. _He killed my friends. Ben! Ben's father! Leia's parents … all gone._

The Force alerted Luke to an incoming shot, and he pulled the throttle back to avoid it. Ion cannons. His father was attempting to disable the craft.

An image appeared in his mind, showing a room full of engineers. _You would kill them all in exchange? Is that what your friends would have wanted?_

_Don't lecture me. They all know what this thing is._

Another shot. This one grazed the top of Artoo's dome, causing a screech of protest. Luke stared at the radar in frustration. The exhaust port was still half a minute away and he couldn't dodge his father's shots forever. It was amazing he hadn't got him already.

_Luke! You'll never be able to pull out at this speed!_

Just as his father's fear-tinged words filled his ears, another voice crackled over the comm.

"Need some help, kid?"

Luke grinned as a Wookiee roared in the background. Behind him, his father looped around and chased after the Falcon, just as one of his wingmates exploded in the trench.

A moment later, it was done. Entirely on instinct, he made the shot and watched with satisfaction as the torpedos flew straight into the port. And contrary to his father's pessimism, he did manage to make it out of the trench, only barely scraping one of the stabilizers amid a shower of sparks.

"Let's get some distance!" Luke called, and the remains of Red Squad raced after him, following the Falcon away from the superweapon.

Then, for the second time that day, his world exploded.

* * *


	5. Revenge

The mood at the Yavin base was pure joy. As soon as Luke put his feet on the ground, he was mobbed by dozens of pilots, all wanting to congratulate him and find out his name. In the middle of this chaos, Leia forced her way through and embraced him like she'd never let him go. Luke buried his face in her shoulder, telling himself it was worth it. Leia was alive and safe for the moment, and that was the most important thing.

Then she took him by the hand, and whispered, "Come with me."

From there on out, the situation soon made even less sense. He was led into a small room, where he and Leia were soon joined by General Dodonna. His serious expression was broken momentarily with a smile.

"Congratulations, young man. That was an amazing shot."

Luke could only shake his head. "It's … it was nothing." He thought about Tarkin then, imagining how he must have felt when he'd realized just who was about to destroy his precious Death Star. A wave of pleasure disrupted his confusion. "It had to be destroyed."

The general nodded. "You have saved the lives of billions of people."

But then reality settled back in, and Luke shook his head.

"Do you know who I am?"

Leia put her hand on his. "You're Luke Skywalker. That's all that matters."

"No, Leia. I'm not just Luke Skywalker. If the Emperor finds out I just blew up his precious Death Star, he'll kill my father." He looked at the general. "Tell them it was another pilot! There were at least two others in my squadron nearby. One of them."

The general was frowning in confusion. "Your father?"

Luke made a groaning noise. "You didn't tell him?"

"He's Lord Vader's son," Leia explained. "And my friend. I trust him with my life."

"By the Force …" The general actually looked terrified at this news. Before he could say anything further, the door burst open, and Han and Chewie entered the room.

"Kid!"

"Han! Chewie!" Luke jumped up and was immediately hugged by Chewie, while Han put a hand on his shoulder.

"You all right? That was a one in a million shot!"

"I knew you'd come back, Han," Luke mumbled into Chewie's chest. "You act like you don't care, but deep down, you're a good guy." He straightened up and looked down. "You're a better person than me."

"What are you talking about?" Han said. "You hit your head? You're a hero! You better be planning on giving him a medal, princess."

Luke turned back to the general, feeling his stomach lurch at the idea. "No. _Please_."

Leia came forward, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Luke, you don't owe him anything."

"I do. You don't know, Leia. You don't know how he ended up where he is."

"Wait, what's going on?" Han said. "Who do you owe?"

"My father," Luke supplied. He looked down. "Lord Vader."

"Your what now?" Han said. He glanced from Chewie to Leia. Leia simply nodded.

"Luke had to leave the Imperial Palace after he saved his friend's father from execution," she explained. "If he had remained, he would have been trained to become a Sith Lord and future ruler of the galaxy."

"Ruler of the galaxy?" Han said, smirking. He gestured at Luke with his thumb. "He can barely take care of himself." He stared at Luke. "Is the mouthy princess for real here? Your father is the Emperor's best pal? Wears a mask? Heavy breather?"

"It's true," Luke said, quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Most people don't take it well."

"Huh. Well … that explains the lightsaber."

"You have a lightsaber?" General Dodonna asked. "Have you been trained to use the Force?"

"Yes, but … I'm nowhere near as powerful as my father."

"Your skills would be incredibly useful to the Rebel Alliance. We would welcome you here, young man. Many of our greatest fighters have parents who are Imperial leaders."

Luke found himself looking at Leia's hopeful face, and he knew he couldn't immediately say no, which was his first instinct. It wasn't that he didn't want to fight against the Empire. Everything he'd experienced over the last two days had solidified his determination to fight the Sith Lord who had seized power, thoroughly corrupted his father, and destroyed his mother's spirit. He just wasn't sure the Rebel Alliance had the right idea about how to go about it.

"I would like to help out," he said. "I'm a good pilot and I enjoyed flying with a squad. But nothing formal and no attention."

"Your wishes will be respected, of course," the general said. "We owe you a great deal. It is the least we can do." He opened the door and gestured to one of the junior officers waiting nearby.

"Please go and summon the surviving members of Red Squadron."

* * *

The official story was soon being spread throughout the base. The pilot who had fired the fatal shot had also been unfortunately destroyed in the resulting explosion. The pilots who knew the truth had been informed of the reason why and Luke could only hope none of them had a grudge against his father.

Hours later, he had returned to the _Falcon_ with Han and Chewie, just needing some time away from the celebrating Rebels. They were holding a big ceremony where the leaders were making speeches and acknowledging those lost, but he couldn't stand to think about that right now. He was worried sick about what might have happened to his father. His TIE Advanced did have a hyperdrive, but what if it had been damaged in the explosion?

Han completely misinterpreted the reason for his distraction. He poured them all out a glass of Corellian brandy and made him sit down in the lounge instead of going off to his bunk.

"Listen, we're in a good position right now," he said. "We can get out of here and lay low for a few months. Really live it up. You look like you could use a break. I'll get the Falcon fully serviced and maybe we could even get a legal shipping contract from one of the independents. I know a few people."

Luke stopped himself from pointing out that the reason Han was in a 'good position' was he'd accepted money from Bail Organa and the Rebel Alliance.

"I … I don't think I can do that," Luke said, looking down.

Han sighed. "It's the girl, isn't it?"

Luke nodded.

"Kid, what did I tell you?"

"It's not like that."

"What did I tell you?!"

"Never get involved with princesses," Luke said. "But this is different. She's a friend. And … more." He wasn't ready to tell Han and Chewie about the sister thing yet. Not until he'd had a chance to talk to her.

"More?" Han smirked. "Really?"

"Not like that," Luke said.

Chewie made a series of roars, and Han raised his hands. "If you want to stay with these Rebels for a bit so you can spend time with her highness, then we'll give it a try."

Luke smiled. "Thanks, Han. That means a lot." Far more than Han knew. Neither he nor Chewie had even asked any questions about the whole father thing. He looked down again, feeling a wave of uncertainty. "I don't know how it will work out. My father is one of their worst enemies."

"Badly," Han said, taking a sip from his drink. "But that's what I said about you taking on the Death Star. Look how well that's turned out. Mostly thanks to me, I grant you."

Luke raised an eyebrow.

A loud whistle filled the air then, followed by the sound of droid wheels rolling up the ramp. Artoo appeared in the doorway, Threepio close behind, and both of them had been completely repaired and polished.

"Look at you two!" Luke said, crouching down to give Artoo a hug. "Artoo, you look as good as new!"

"Yes, I must say I like it here," Threepio said. "And now that dreadful Death Star is destroyed, we should be quite safe."

Threepio had barely finished speaking when they heard alarms in the distance. Luke ran out of the ship, only to bump into a pilot running towards her own ship and carrying a box of supplies.

"Evacuation alarm," she called. "An Imperial fleet just came out of hyperspace."

"Oh, this is never going to end!" Threepio complained.

Chewie roared in agreement.

* * *

The next three days were so chaotic, Luke wasn't even entirely sure it had been three days. His sleep and meals were haphazard and broken, and his thoughts shifted rapidly from one disturbing memory to another. The _Falcon_ was currently on board the Rebel flagship, a big Calamari cruiser, and the rest of the fleet had been dispersed to various Rebel repair and refueling locations. The general plan was to lie low and begin to plan their next target after the victory at Yavin.

He had been invited to attend briefings, but he didn't feel comfortable there, and had spent most of his time working on repairing the _Falcon_. Threepio was only too happy to attend and then fill him in. It was early evening, shipboard time, nearly a week after the Death Star had been destroyed, when he was interrupted from his repair work by a couple of pilots. Members of Red Squadron.

"Hi, Luke," the nearest one said.

"Wedge," Luke said, accepting a socket wrench from Artoo. He'd met the Corellian pilot at the Yavin base, but had avoided him since. It was difficult to look straight at anyone who knew exactly who he was and what he had done above Yavin.

"Biggs here wanted to meet you," Wedge said. "He thinks he might have known you on Tatooine."

Luke shot out from under the _Falcon_ so fast he banged his head. Once he had recovered from that indignity, he stood up, brushing himself off, and stared at the man beside Wedge. It was indeed Biggs Darklighter, his boyhood friend from Tatooine. A rush of memories and emotions followed, and Luke struggled not to turn away. He wasn't entirely sure he could handle this right now, but Biggs was eagerly searching his face for any sign of recognition.

"Hello, Biggs," Luke said.

His friend stepped forward as if to embrace him, but then held back as Luke grew tense.

"Luke! I can't believe it … all this time, I thought you were dead!"

"No, I … it's a long story."

"Come have a drink with us? I want to hear it. My parents are still living just out of Anchorhead … they'll be amazed when I tell them I've seen you."

Luke turned away then, and closed his eyes tight. It didn't help. His head was filled with the sensation of a thousand deaths in the Force. He didn't know whether he was remembering Alderaan or the Death Star, but his heart was hammering.

"Maybe some other time," Luke said, struggling to sound reasonably normal. "I … I'm sorry, but I'm not really in the mood for company right now."

"Are you all right?" Wedge asked, sounding concerned. "Listen, if you're struggling with … what you had to do, then shutting yourself away doesn't help. We have people here who are trained in dealing with post-combat stress. There's no shame in needing help. I've been there. Many times."

Luke sighed. He wasn't struggling with destroying the Death Star. In fact, just imagining Tarkin being blown into tiny embers made him feel a thrill of pleasure, and it disturbed him that he didn't feel particularly bad about that. There was a large part of him wishing he could get back in the X-Wing he'd flown during that battle and do it all over again.

The truth was, he'd never felt more his father's son. Forgoing company in order to spend time with repairs and maintenance. Plagued by memories and feeling indifferent to death. Perhaps he'd already fallen completely to the Dark Side and just hadn't noticed.

"I'm fine," he said, sliding back under the ship. "Artoo, could you please find me an insulation clip?"

Wedge and Biggs soon left, and Luke closed his eyes, trying to focus. The Force was everywhere, flowing through all living things. Every cell in his body had been finely tuned to connect with it. So why did it feel so distant? He hadn't felt anything from his father at all.

Artoo beeped softly in concern, and Luke reached out to take the offered clip. "Thanks Artoo."

A short time later, his second visitor of the evening arrived. But this one, he felt before she'd even reached the _Falcon's_ corner of the docking bay. Perhaps the Force wasn't so distant after all. Her mere presence jolted him out of his melancholy.

He still hadn't told her about their sibling relationship, something that was becoming harder to live with as each day went by. But she had been so busy and was clearly still in a state of grief and disbelief about Alderaan, as was he. Now that he'd had time to think it through more, he wanted to build up to it rather than simply spring it on her, as his father might have done. He needed to tell her more about his father first. Not about who she thought he was, but more about the side of himself he kept so deeply hidden.

"Leia," he said, standing up beside Artoo as she ducked under a nearby crane.

"Hi, Luke." She looked weary. "Sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you. It's been crazy around here."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"

"Getting through it," she said. "Have you got everything you need to repair this bucket of bolts?"

"It will be good as new in no time," Luke said, looking up at the ship. "Uh … any news … about the Empire?"

She knew what he was really asking.

"Your father was seen at the Imperial Palace yesterday."

Luke struggled to contain his relief.

"And he seemed okay?"

Leia frowned slightly, and Luke raised his hands. "Sorry, silly question."

"The ruling council and what is left of the military chiefs have held emergency meetings in the aftermath, and we know they are already making plans to draw us out. We're hoping to pre-empt them with some strikes on key military assets. I hope you can help."

Luke nodded, knowing he'd agree to anything Leia asked.

"There's something else," she said, looking aside. "This is more of a personal request."

"Anything," Luke said, reaching out to take Leia's hand. She squeezed it.

"There's a ceremony tomorrow morning, to mark one week since the destruction of Alderaan. I could really use your presence."

Luke closed his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of panic return. Seeing Tarkin's face. Wishing he'd succeeded in killing him with his lightsaber, because the Death Star's destruction felt too impersonal.

"I prefer to grieve alone," she admitted. "But it's important for me to be there."

"I'll … I'll try and make it," Luke said.

"You lost people dear to you too," she said. "We need to say our goodbyes."

"I … I still feel so angry about it," Luke admitted. "And angry with myself for not preventing it." He shook his head. "Look at me talking about myself. You lost so much more. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm happy you told me," she said, reaching up to stroke the side of his face. "Han said you weren't talking to him and Chewie about what you've been feeling. It's all right. The anger is natural. What you need to do is channel it into a purpose. My purpose is to make sure no planet ever again has to suffer what mine did."

"Emotions are different when you have been trained to use the Force," Luke said, not meeting Leia's gaze. "Anger, aggression … these things flow through the Dark Side. It can consume you if you give in to it." He met her gaze then, hoping she would feel their connection. "That's what happened to my father. He was a different person once. His name was Anakin Skywalker then."

"You could _never_ become like your father," Leia said. But she looked disturbed, and after a moment, she turned away. "I need to get to another meeting, but I'll see you tomorrow, okay? We'll talk soon."

Artoo whistled at Luke in a curious way as Leia quickly walked towards the elevators. Luke reached out to place a hand on his dome.

"I know, buddy. I just need to wait until the time is right."

* * *

"My lord."

Vader opened his eyes, seeing Vaneé standing in the doorway of the meditation room.

"The Emperor has requested contact."

 _Great_.

The Voice, the infernal Voice, was still disturbing him with his dry remarks and idle commentary.

 _Still,_ the Voice continued _, perhaps he's going to tell you it's time to join the new squadron_. _We can find Luke!_

 _And then what?_ Vader enquired.

As usual, the Voice had given the matter no thought beyond satisfying the immediate desire to be reunited with his son.

"My lord?" Vaneé enquired.

"I heard you," Vader said, finally standing up. "I will make the call in the comms room."

As much as it pained him to admit it, the safest place for Luke right now was with the Rebel Alliance. His master was in no mood to discuss anything other than the Empire's recovery at the moment. He wasn't sure if he'd realized Luke was the one responsible for destroying his prized weapon or not, but it felt safer just to avoid the subject of his son entirely.

His master had been livid of course, but his cold, quiet form of anger was so different from the way Vader experienced the emotion, it was difficult to truly understand the depths of it. He had immediately formed a group tasked with investigating the scale of work required to restore a non-operational Death Star prototype to a point of operation, and sent Vader to negotiate with the Hutts to obtain the resources the group would require.

After that had been completed to the Emperor's satisfaction, Vader had sought permission to begin the hunt for the Rebel fleet, and it had been granted. A new flagship, a Super Star Destroyer christened _Executor_ , was nearing completion, and there were those on the ruling council, himself included, who felt their resources would be far better invested in such ships. But the Emperor would not let go of the Death Star.

And so, as he lowered himself to one knee in front of the holo projector, he expected his master's favorite super-weapon to be the subject of conversation. But the first words out of his master's mouth made his respirator skip up a step.

"Lord Vader. Have you had any contact from young Skywalker?"

"No, Master," Vader said. "I believe he has returned to the company of his outlaw friends."

"I sense the Dark Side is growing around him. My plan may yet bear some fruit."

"I, too, have felt this."

Luke's anger and desire for revenge was clear through their parent-child bond, and he felt disturbances whenever he attempted to meditate. But his son would not respond when he called, and showed no indication he was even aware of his presence. The boy seemed distracted and off-balance. But his powers were not growing, which was the most important thing. If he was gaining skills without a master to guide him, there was a real risk he would endanger himself and everyone around him.

"Have you called to him?"

"Yes, Master. He does not respond."

"You must keep trying. I sense his mind is in a favourable state to finally complete his journey to the Dark Side. Encourage him to return to you, and then use the promise of power to turn him. Bring him to me. Such a gift as a newly turned Skywalker might even compensate for the catastrophic loss of the Death Star."

The idea caused the Voice to argue in protest. _Is that really what you want for Luke? Is that what Padmé would have wanted?_

"It shall be done, Master."

Long after the call had ended, the Voice still argued, becoming increasingly desperate. Vader stood up and went to the window, staring out at the steaming river of lava.

 _What choice do I have?_ he asked. _Obi-Wan has been unable to help him. He is on a path that will lead him to the Emperor regardless of what I do. If I am involved, at least I might limit the damage. This is the only way to protect him._

_No. If you truly want to help him, then you must let me handle this one._

Vader released a slow breath. Why did he ever let it get to this point? He should have silenced that voice when it first began to stir as mere feelings and shifts in the Force.

_You aren't strong enough to reach him. Not in his present mood. He won't talk to either of us._

_Then let's work together._

This might all end badly, but it was the best idea he had.

_Very well. But once you are done, I will not allow you to influence me again._

There was no response. Only the mental equivalent of an irritating smirk. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

* * *

"Hey, kid."

Luke tossed his gloves in the pilot's locker and began unzipping his flight suit. He didn't look up.

"Han."

When nothing further was said, Luke looked up and found his friend had a vague frown on his face. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Her worship asked me to talk to you again," Han said, finally. "So I ask if you're okay, and you say you're fine. Got it?"

Luke groaned, leaning into the locker. "Why does she keep doing this? My flying has been perfect. It better be, with all these boring escort missions I've been assigned."

"Still won't put you in combat, huh?"

Luke shook his head. "They want me to do a psych exam first. And start spending time with the squad." He shut the locker door. "Being trained by the best pilot in the Empire and beating everyone in the flight sims isn't good enough, apparently."

"Don't bite my head off, but you have been acting a little off lately. Not even lately. Ever since we came here." Han sat down. "We can leave if you want. Do a few smuggler jobs."

Luke thought about Leia then, and shook his head. "I want to stay. I just … wish I could get more sleep. Everytime I close my eyes I feel like I'm being chased."

"Hard to sleep when you're up half the night working on the _Falcon_ ," Han said. "Tell you what. We're supposed to do a cargo run tonight. Why don't you come too? You always sleep better in hyperspace. Then we come back, you well rested, and you can see about taking that test to make sure you've got your head on straight. And who knows, maybe you'll feel up to talking to your fellow pilots. I've had a few drinks with them … good people."

It was a good idea, and Luke knew he should agree. But even the thought of going to sleep made him anxious.

"It's either that, or you keep up these escort missions, and I continue to have to listen to her highnessness talk about how I need to encourage you to open up about your feelings."

"I don't see her talking about her feelings," Luke said.

"I've told you before, kid, she's a stone cold ice queen. There are no feelings. Just durasteel and blasters."

"That's not true," Luke said. "She's just better at hiding them than me." He slumped down beside Han, rubbing his head. "I should go with you."

"Great. Done. Don't try and back out, or I'll have Chewie drag you on board."

Luke felt a hint of a smile. If nothing else, some time away with Han and Chewie would be a good distraction from all the stares he received when people thought he couldn't see them.

Some hours later, after he'd finished performing a full service of his X-Wing, he rounded up Artoo and went down to help Chewie and Han load the cargo. Threepio had been helping Leia lately, with duties far more suited to his natural talents than life on board the Falcon.

Artoo plugged into the dejarik board when Luke entered the lounge and beeped in a questioning way. Luke stared at it blankly, and then nodded, sitting down opposite. "Okay, one game." Han and Chewie were in the cockpit, and Luke had just started on his second turn when he felt the Falcon enter hyperspace. He expected them to join him and Artoo in the lounge shortly afterwards, but they went off to the galley, and the game was well underway by the time Han returned. He was carrying a tray.

"Thirsty?" Han enquired. "I've got a special drink here I think you'll really enjoy."

"Is it warm blue milk?"

"No, but I can add some of that if you'd prefer."

Luke accepted the glass, noting it was one of the fancier ones on the ship.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, sniffing it. It didn't smell like the cheaper stuff Han normally poured out.

Chewie made a series of roars.

"Your birthday?" Luke asked.

"Chewie isn't allowed any more birthdays, he's too old already," Han said, taking a sip from his own glass. "We're celebrating that droid beating you at dejarik for once."

Artoo made a rude noise. Deciding that if Han was drinking it, it couldn't be that bad, Luke took a sip.

"Huh. This is actually good," he said, taking a larger mouthful. A moment later, the hologram creatures on the board began to skew, and Luke felt strangely calm. It was almost like when he was a kid and his father used the Force to help him get to sleep.

"It's your move, Artoo," Luke said, hearing the droid screech in concern. Then he put his head down on the board and closed his eyes.

* * *

He was after him again. It was always the same. Weaving and ducking through the Death Star trench in an X-Wing, or running from a bounty hunter on Tatooine. Being cornered in the Imperial Palace or feeling his hand on his arm on the Death Star bridge. He didn't want to have this conversation, but his father wouldn't take a hint.

"Go away," Luke moaned. "Not now. _Please_."

Tonight they were on Alderaan, in the palace. Except the layout was more like how his father's home on Mustafar was. The two were merged somehow, but it was blue sky and snow-capped mountains out the window.

"Luke."

"Please! Stay back," Luke said, trying to run. His legs felt sluggish though, and he slumped on the floor behind a statue. The sound of artificial breathing filled the air, and then the hum of a lightsaber. Luke fumbled for his own weapon, but of course it wasn't there. It had been returned to his storage drawer on the _Falcon_ , as the sight of it made the Rebels nervous.

As he climbed to his feet, the statue was sliced in two and the two halves flew in opposite directions, slamming into the walls.

"Luke!"

There was a window behind him. Or was it a balcony? He could jump. He took a step backwards, trying to gather the Force. The outline of his father's armour could be clearly seen in the haze caused by the broken statue.

"If you come closer, I'll jump!"

He took another step backwards, and felt hands on his shoulders. Whirling around, he tried to push at the stranger, but both his wrists were grasped in a firm way.

"It's all right, Son. Stop fighting me."

The voice was gentle. Calm. He blinked at the stranger, seeing a human face with blue eyes not unlike his own. Then a wave of confusion as he recognized his pre-injury father. He turned back around, and found the more familiar, masked and armored father, was still there as well. They both felt familiar.

"What?" Luke said, looking between them. "What happened to you?"

His moment of confusion was clearly the weakness his father was looking for, as around him, the environment faded away and he felt the sensation of their bond fully connecting, as strong as ever. The two fathers merged into one, and then he had the unnerving sensation of his father flickering between the Jedi and Sith versions of his appearance, until it finally stabilized and settled on the Jedi variety.

"See, I told you that would work!" he said, in a cheerful tone he'd never heard his father use before.

Luke wondered when exactly this was going to start making sense. He gazed around, seeing they were now in the Tatooine desert, twin suns low in the sky. He looked back at his father, baffled at the sensation of a familiar presence inside an unfamiliar body.

"Where are we?" Luke asked. "And why do you look like that?" He rubbed his head. "I feel dizzy."

"Yes, your smuggler friend gave you some Mimban swamp brew. Normally, I would disapprove, but it allowed me to get around your defenses, so I will overlook it."

His tone sounded like his father, even if the voice was different.

"Now, come with me, young one. We don't have much time and there are things you must know."

He reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him forward as they walked towards the distant rocks.

"Wait … what happened to you?" Luke asked. "Where's your mask?"

"Never mind that now. You are in danger of falling to the Dark Side."

"I know," Luke said, reaching up to rub his temples. "Why do you think I was hiding from you? I thought you wanted me to turn."

His father didn't reply, and Luke stopped walking. "Are you really my father? Or someone else, pretending to be him?"

His companion only gave him a brief glance, and said, "What does the Force tell you?"

The Force was everywhere in this dream-state and impossible to harness. His father didn't seem to have any trouble, however, as their environment changed from desert to rocky outcrop. Their path took them to the edge of a cliff, and down below, Luke could see a Tusken camp. His father stood silently, and Luke sensed his apprehension.

"What is it?"

"I need to show you some memories," he said, looking at him squarely. "They aren't happy. In fact, they are among the worst of my life."

Luke had only just nodded his agreement when the world around them faded once again, and Luke found himself inside a tent. In front of him, a younger version of his father was holding a dying woman.

"Stay with me, mom."

Luke's eyes grew wide, and he felt his father's desperation and pain.

"Mom?" he repeated.

The people in front of him didn't react. They couldn't hear him. But beside him, the slightly older version of his father stepped forward.

"Yes. My mother."

"My aunt and uncle said she'd been killed by sand people, but I thought they meant … what did they do to her?"

His father didn't reply. In front of them, Luke watched as his grandmother slumped back, life leaving her body. He could feel it all then. The deep pain of grief and loss. Guilt that he didn't get here sooner. Frustration that he couldn't do anything for her. Anger at the strange creatures who had taken his mother from him. All of this conflated into a boiling rage that Luke could well recognise from his own experience with Tarkin. The Dark Side coalesced around his father, and he stood up, reaching for his lightsaber. Luke knew what would happen next and tears filled his eyes.

"I don't need to see this," he said, turning away. "I would have done the same."

"No, you must see!" His father turned him back, but kept an arm on his back to steady him as he made him watch. Sand people rushed out of the tents, grabbing their weapons and making useless attacks against a powerful being out of his mind with grief and rage. It was only minutes before every last one was dead, down to the last child. His young father fell to his knees by the campfire, weeping at the sight. Luke reached up to wipe at his own tears, and the father beside him put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I was in so much pain. Terrible pain. I gave into my anger and turned that suffering outwards. But now look at me. Did all this slaughter and carnage ease that pain one single bit? Did it bring anything good to this world? I took the evil they had done to my mother and amplified it."

Luke sniffed, watching as his younger father returned to the tent, and began the task of wrapping his mother's body in burial garb, in the traditional Tatooine style.

"Did my revenge honor her memory?" his father asked, in a quiet tone. "Your grandmother was a warm and generous person. There have been many times when you've reminded me of her."

Luke turned away from the sight again, but the scene changed. Now they were on a completely different planet, grey and raining, and his father was dressed in battle armour under his Jedi robe. He sat alone, behind a tent staring out over a rocky valley. The shape of the land was similar to the place they'd just left.

"I knew it was wrong," his father continued. "I knew I had indulged in the Dark Side. Revenge was not the Jedi way, and more than anything, I wanted to be a good Jedi. I wanted to be better than that. But it had been done and now I had to live with the guilt."

Luke watched as a young Obi-Wan, dressed in similar armor, came up and touched his father on the shoulder. He appeared to be inviting him to come and join him and the others around a heating unit, but his father merely shook his head. His posture was heavy with sadness.

Luke was in the middle of wondering if he had looked the same these last few weeks, when the scene changed again. Now they were in some fancy Coruscant office, which looked very similar to the Emperor's office at the palace.

"I couldn't talk to Obi-Wan, or any of the other Jedi. I was too ashamed. Your mother was on Tatooine with me and knew what happened, but I didn't want her to know how much I was still struggling. But I did have one person who would always listen."

Luke felt sick when he saw just who his father was confiding in.

"Not the old corpse! Oh, stars …"

His younger father was pacing up and down, his voice breaking with emotion as he described what happened on Tatooine. The future Emperor listened with such an expression of sympathy and kindness, it caused Luke to clench his fists in frustration.

"You are too hard on yourself," he said. "Listen to me, Anakin. There was nothing wrong with what you did. These sand people are clearly a menace. Your actions will have saved many other potential victims from suffering the same fate as your poor mother."

"But it's not the Jedi way," his father said, sitting down and holding his head in his hands. "I know I'm better than this. I should have just taken my mother's body and let them be. They have their ways and they know no better."

"The Jedi have impossible standards. You must not berate yourself for failing to meet them. Most of them have never known their parents and have no understanding of the strength of the bond you had with your mother. It is only human to be angry. Anger that powerful needs an outlet."

His father seemed to think over the words, and then he said, "When I was a child, I once rescued a sand person dying of thirst. I find myself wondering what happened to that boy as I fight in this war."

"He grew up," Palpatine said. "He grew into the most powerful Jedi the order has ever seen. You have turned that compassion into an unstoppable force of protection that serves the Republic. You should feel proud."

"I took some comfort in his words, but I didn't think he fully understood," his father said, as the office faded away. "Anger and hate are dangerous for a Force user. Little did I know, he understood this better than I did."

The memories were cycling quickly now. An image of a red blade cutting through an arm. Luke recognized Count Dooku, the leader of the Separatists.

"This was his apprentice. I hated him for what he'd done to the galaxy. Never seeing he was just a pawn in a larger game where I was the ultimate prize."

Now Luke could see his father, who appeared older, like the one beside him, and he had his blades crossed at Count Dooku's throat. Palpatine was urging him to kill him. The hatred and desire for revenge was so strong, Luke couldn't tell if he was feeling it from himself or from his father's memory.

"I had given into the temptation, and had managed to pull myself back from the edge, tarnished, but still myself. I thought that could happen again. That I would learn the secrets of saving people from death, and then return to myself and your mother. I didn't know how powerful the Dark Side was."

Now they were back in the Emperor's office, at night this time. But the memory was distorted. Red and blue lightsabers clashed, and his father fell back on his knees, covered in sweat and raising his blade in a desperate attempt to hold back the relentless advance of his opponent. Luke breathed in sharply as another version of his father, the one he was familiar with, stepped out of the shadows and raised his red blade to deliver a killing blow. The deep voice of the vocoder echoed in the room.

"Now you will die."

"No!" Luke cried, stretching out a hand to try and push him back. But a black gloved hand reached out and held his arm, turning him to face him once again. His young father had now fully returned to his Sith Lord persona, and Luke felt a chill of fear. What would he do with him now?

"Do you understand?" he asked. There was an edge of desperation in his voice.

Luke closed his eyes, feeling the pain of seeing Alderaan destroyed, once again.

"If revenge is so wrong, then how do I live with these feelings? I hate what he did. He took the lives of so many. My friend." He showed his father all the pain and grief he felt over Ben. All his potential, cut short in an instant.

"I know, I know." His father's voice had changed again.

Luke felt hands on his shoulders and opened his eyes to find his father was back to his Jedi self. He guided him forward then, embracing him fully in a way his other self never did. "Come here, young one."

Luke clung to him desperately then, deciding he didn't care if this really was his father or just some tripped out Force vision caused by whatever poison Han had put in that drink. He'd longed to do this, ever since he was a child dreaming of a fantasy father who would take him flying all over the galaxy. His real father had always been uncomfortable with physical displays of affection, and would only tolerate it briefly. But this father hugged him back, in the manner of someone who was very experienced at giving them.

"I wish I had answers for you," he said gently, while stroking the back of his hair. "I never learned a better way. But you are still free. You can learn from my mistakes and find your own path."

"My feelings were wrong," Luke mumbled into his father's shoulder. "But I'm glad the Death Star is gone."

"So am I. But it won't be the end." His father guided him back, so he could see his face. "The Emperor won't rest until his rule is complete and unchallenged."

"I will help you defeat him," Luke said. "But first, I need to learn to control my anger and hatred. As you say, I need to find my own path. Will you be all right? I'm afraid he'll kill you."

His father turned away, and flickered back into a Sith Lord.

"My burdens are my own. They are not your concern."

"I need to know that you're okay. It haunted me after the Death Star. The thought he'd kill you to take revenge."

"I am useful to him. But you should know I must obey him, as the Dark Side compels. I cannot maintain this connection any longer. When it is done, I must attempt to find you and bring you to him, as he has ordered."

"I understand." Luke reached out, touching his father's arm. "I want to find a way to free you."

"It is not possible. Now go. And don't drink anything the smuggler gives you again."

"Dad … there's something ..."

But all around him, the stars were fading to black, and he felt an overwhelming urge to sleep.

* * *


	6. Siblings

Life had improved immeasurably for Luke since the strange dream/vision on board the _Millennium Falcon_. Nothing tangible had changed. He still received curious stares on board the Rebel cruiser and working through his experience on board the Death Star still needed time. But now he had the patience for it. He had taken to meditating again, and making use of the gym on board the Rebel cruiser.

The need to connect with people had also gradually returned, and Luke had taken advantage of a smuggling mission with Han and Chewie in order to reply to the last message he'd received from Lev. Unfortunately, the list of subjects he couldn't mention to Lev was a long one, but he could at least assure him he was fine. For once, he meant it.

Even flying routine escort missions didn't seem so boring. He'd quickly formed friendships with the other pilots, once he'd started making an effort, and he and Biggs had spent a long afternoon reminiscing about life on Tatooine and how he'd come to find his father. He knew the entire idea of Lord Vader being anything other than a terrifying legend was a difficult concept for anyone in the Rebellion to grasp, but if he couldn't talk about it honestly with people like Biggs and Wedge, then he wouldn't have a hope of talking to Leia.

The entire subject of their sibling relationship was still on his to-do list, and it was getting harder to keep justifying to himself why he hadn't done it already. First it was that Leia was still grieving for Alderaan and her parents, and the last thing she needed was more news that might upset her. But then, having lost so many members of her family, wouldn't learning she had a brother be something she would welcome? It was just unfortunate that news had to be coupled with the other revelation that came in a packaged deal with him.

He'd toyed with the idea of telling her they were half-siblings through his mother, but he quickly realized that was a bad idea. Fraternal twins having different fathers sounded like an episode of some of the Hutt soap operas he used to watch. And if she wanted to confirm it through a DNA test, that would immediately expose his lie. No, it was better just to tell her the truth, regardless of how painful it might be. That was what he would have wanted, were he in Leia's position. He'd also have wanted to be informed immediately, not months later, but that couldn't be helped.

An opportunity soon arose when an old acquaintance of Chewie's had sent them a message, trying to connect them with an Outer Rim entertainment tycoon who wanted to help the Rebellion. Leia was often assigned these diplomatic missions, as she could play the poster girl role perfectly, while also having good instincts for a trap. The woman wanted to meet her in a lounge in a luxury hotel which also had a casino, so it took no effort at all to convince Han he was the perfect man to provide transportation to the planned event.

After the entire two hour hyperspace journey involved constant arguing between Han and Leia, broken by periods of silence, Luke began to question why he'd wanted to come along. Chewie clearly felt the same way, and the two of them had joined the droids in the lounge to pass the time in peace.

"I don't get it, Chewie," Luke said, sitting down and resting his arm on Artoo's dome. "It's almost like they enjoy disagreeing with each other."

Chewie made a wuffing noise.

"I do detect a proportionate increase in animosity when Captain Solo and Princess Leia find themselves within close physical proximity," Threepio said.

"Really?" Luke said, smiling. "Uh ... " He looked at Chewie. "Does this mean they actually like each other?"

Artoo made a long whistle that sounded rude.

"Nonsense, Artoo. I would have noticed such a thing. I am a protocol droid, after all."

Luke smiled. "Maybe it's better if we don't know." He actually quite liked the idea of having Han as a brother-in-law. He and Chewie would make good uncles. But as he heard the cockpit door open and Leia say, "Please tell me we're nearly there!" he concluded that he might be getting way ahead of himself.

The hotel itself was a large transparisteel structure, built overlooking a forest filled with giant trees. Chewie said it reminded him of his homeworld, which was likely why his Wookiee friend lived here. The friend worked as a bouncer at the casino, and they had arranged to meet up with her after Leia's meeting.

But as soon as they left the ship, Leia announced the plan was being altered.

"You and Chewie should go straight to the casino," she said. "This meeting is important, and I could do without annoying distractions."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm sorry you find me so _distracting_ ," Han said, holding her by the shoulders.

"It's a wonder your head doesn't explode with your narcissistic delusions," Leia snapped, shrugging him off. "Come on, Luke."

Luke had been unprepared for her sudden turn away from Han, and as a result, he was standing too close. But Leia took his hand and sidled up beside him with body language that wasn't in their usual manner of affectionate friendship. Luke sensed a strong desire to make Han feel jealous.

"Uh, sure," Luke said, hastily jerking his arm away. "Where … which way?"

Han laughed. "Careful, Princess. You're making the kid nervous."

Leia made a noise of pure frustration, and Luke felt an anger that reminded him of his father. _Their_ father. At that moment, it felt more true than ever.

"Save me from men!" she said. "I'm going alone."

"Wait, Leia!" Luke said. His sister was already walking off. Artoo rolled up beside him, whistling. "Yes, can you and Threepio please go with her? Hopefully male droids are still okay."

Chewie made his laughing noise, causing Han to roll his eyes. "Come on, fuzzball. Let's go and find your friend now that we're free of the one-woman quest to take down the Empire."

After securing the ship, they walked through a long transparent tunnel to the hotel, easily blending into the diverse crowd of tourists and workers enjoying the shopping and restaurants along the outer ring of the hotel. Once inside, they travelled up a level to the casino floor, where Chewie's friend met them in the front lobby. Her name was Hossalu, and Luke didn't quite get the full story, but apparently she and Chewie were from the same village on Kashyyyk. She gave them a full tour, some of which Han translated for him, and then she and Chewie went off to have lunch.

"I'll warm up with a few rounds of sabacc," Han said, eyeing the competition. A couple of Weequays in business suits had just joined a table. "Office workers on their break. Should be easy pickings. You in?"

"I'm not sure I'm even supposed to be in here," Luke said. "Maybe I'll lay low near the bar."

Han smirked. "I still forget how young you are, kid. All right. Maybe talk to some of those Togruta ladies. They look a lot friendlier than some other women I could mention."

One of the said ladies noticed Han looking, and smiled at them. Luke tried not to blush.

"I'll be fine," he said quickly. "You go have fun."

Luke was careful to take a seat around the side, overlooking the indoor garden down on a lower floor. He'd just finished ordering a drink when his Force sense alerted him to someone familiar approaching from behind.

"Are you sure you're old enough to be here, young man?"

Luke stood up, hardly able to believe what his eyes were telling him. "Lev! What are you … I don't believe it!"

He immediately hugged his friend, while Lev chuckled, clearly amused by his enthusiasm. "You're looking taller. And older."

"Well, it was going to happen sometime," Luke said, shifting back so he could look at Lev properly. It was so strange to see him out of uniform. "Are you on shore leave?"

"Yes, the _Enforcer_ is on patrol here and through a few neighbouring systems. Today is my day off, so I came down with some friends to watch the swoop races." He gestured to the sports betting lounge across the main floor, and then studied Luke with concern. "Should I ask why you are here? If it's better I don't, then …"

"Oh, it's fine," Luke said, looking aside. "I'm just here with a friend … he's off playing sabacc." He shook his head, and then sat down, gesturing for Lev to sit opposite. "I'm so glad you're here. It feels like a lifetime ago that I left Coruscant and so much has changed since then." He swallowed, not wanting to have to say this out loud, but he knew Lev would want to know. "Ben and his father died on Alderaan."

"What?! By the Force …" He shook his head. "One of my reports lost family there. I still can't believe there was no warning."

"No warning?" Luke frowned, realizing Lev must have been fed that ridiculous story about the moon igniting and crashing into the planet, causing the planet to explode. "It was blown up by Governor Tarkin. They'd built a weapon that could destroy planets. The Death Star."

"Luke, I know these stories circulate on the underground HoloNet but—"

"I was there," Luke interrupted. "I stood on the Death Star bridge with my father and it was destroyed right in front of my eyes."

Lev was silent, studying his face. Finally, he said, "I have heard rumors a giant new battle station was destroyed, taking thousands of personnel with it. Including Governor Tarkin and Admiral Motti."

Luke reached out to squeeze a table napkin between the fingers of his artificial hand. "It's true."

"But you escaped? Clearly."

Luke nodded.

"Did you return to your father willingly? Or did he hire a bounty hunter to find you?"

"I exchanged myself for someone he had taken prisoner," Luke said. "We were only together a couple of days though." He reached up to rub his head. "It was good to see him. I miss him every day."

"You're still in contact?"

"No. It's … too dangerous. I wish it wasn't that way."

"Well, the most important thing is that you're safe and you stay that way. This is a good sector to stay if you need somewhere to hide. The regional governor doesn't bother with it, as long as we make sure there are no pirate attacks on the shipping routes. I've heard talk from the Core World fleets about escalating conflicts with the Rebels."

"I'll remember that," Luke said, hoping Lev didn't read anything into his pained expression. "How are you, anyway? How's everyone back at the palace?"

A waiter droid had arrived with Luke's drink at this point, and he took a sip as Lev filled him in on all their mutual friends. Over the next half hour, he described how different Imperial City had become since the Senate had been disbanded, including weekly Imperial Pride rallies in the old Senate square, to which all government employees were strongly encouraged to attend.

"You can imagine what Commander Julius thinks of that," he said, causing Luke to smile. "Especially when she's had to work a weekend."

"Is Lieutenant Hicks still at the palace as well?"

Lev nodded. "He wanted to take a year off as he and his husband are about to adopt. But the navy leadership is discouraging any type of extended leave. There's been rumours of desk staff being immediately transferred to the frontlines if they complain." Lev shrugged. "I've assured him it isn't so bad, but he doesn't believe me. Not that this is the frontlines. The most dramatic action we've seen is chasing after a rundown pirate freighter trying to jump to hyperspace." He shook his head. "They're going to be shocked to hear about Captain Jarnet. He was very popular. No one ever believed he could possibly be a traitor."

"He wasn't," Luke said. "I think … I think his arrest was actually about me. Another way the Emperor wanted to show me that everything important to me was entirely under his control. I'm just grateful no one else was targeted." Luke fidgeted with his now empty glass for a moment, and then met Lev's gaze. "Didn't you ever worry about that? That you being close with me was dangerous? I was young and oblivious then, but you must have known what the Emperor saw when he looked at me."

Lev had an expression like he knew exactly what he meant. A sort of resigned acknowledgement. "Well, if I wanted a safe career, I wouldn't have joined the navy." He smiled then. "We were all far more scared of your father."

"Yes, I remember the time saving lunch protocol," Luke said, returning Lev's smile. "But no one ever treated me like I wasn't a normal kid. You all made it feel like a home during those lonely weeks when my father was away. I only wish I could have made things better. Like you all hoped I would."

Lev shook his head. "No, Luke. You are alive and well, and that's what we all wanted. One person can't save the galaxy. We all have to play our part to make it a better place."

There was a noise down on the lower level then, and both of them stood up to see the cause of the disturbance. A couple of human men were starting an altercation with a Rodian at a gaming machine.

"As usual, it's the twins," Lev said, gripping the railing in frustration.

"Twins?"

"They're stormtroopers. From the _Enforcer_. Twin brothers. Great soldiers, but one has a quick temper and is very protective of the other. I better go and make sure this doesn't get out of hand."

He reached out to put a hand on Luke's back. "It was good to see you. Meet me here again? I have this day off every four weeks."

"I'll … I'll see what I can do," Luke said, even as he knew it was unlikely to happen. Being in the same place twice wasn't a good way to stay hidden.

He continued watching the pair below as Lev walked away towards the stairs. It was easy to tell who was the quick tempered one, even though the brothers were identical. The calmer one had a hand on his brother's shoulder, holding him back from the Rodian.

The imagined childhood with Leia began to intrude into his thoughts, as it had done many times since he'd learned the truth. He could well imagine holding her back from arguments. Or perhaps she would have been the one to hold him back?

Perhaps Leia would have grown to love their father, if they had been raised on Coruscant together. After all, he hadn't exactly got on well with his father when he'd first moved in with him. It was only after he'd begun to see past his Sith Lord persona and get to know the person behind all that. And perhaps, with both of them urging him to leave the Emperor… things might have been different. He had no doubt Leia could be very persuasive.

All the key moments in his life since he'd met his father began playing through his mind, now edited so Leia was present. How would she have reacted to meeting the Emperor? Would she have been better at learning to use the Force? Would she have liked attending school on Coruscant? Refused to spend time on Mustafar? Given their father more trouble than he had during his most difficult phases?

"We missed so much," Luke sighed.

"Missed what?"

Luke glanced behind him, seeing Leia had returned, droids close behind.

"Oh, hi," he said, glad she appeared in a better mood. "How was the meeting?"

"Better than I expected," Leia said, her face breaking into a smile. "She's offering us funding, weapons, and sector intel. And some nerfherder tried to ask for ID when I came in, and all I had to do was say I was her guest and they let the droids through as well."

"That's great," Luke said, looking down.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He felt a shift in the Force then, and wondered why he was still being so hesitant. It was now or never. "No, actually, there is something."

"Is Han busy betting the _Falcon_ on some ill-conceived sabacc game?"

"No, it's not about Han. It's about … well, it's about us."

She raised an eyebrow, and he gestured to the table. "Uh … let's sit down."

She obliged, watching him with concern as he began to twist a napkin between his hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this ages ago. I wanted to so many times, but it never seemed the right time. You were grieving."

"Luke, it's okay," she said, reaching out to put her hand on his. "You can tell me anything."

The affection in her voice gave him strength. He took a deep breath. "Have I ever told you about my mother?"

"No. My father told me a little."

He glanced up. "Really?"

"Yes. After I found out about your father, I wanted to know why he hadn't told me who you were. He said he wanted me to get to know you without any preconceptions. Then he said your mother was a close friend of his in the Senate, who had a child with a Jedi Knight."

Luke nodded. "Yes, her name was Padmé Amidala."

Leia recoiled in surprise. "From Naboo. I've always been fascinated with her career."

Luke nodded. "My father loved her very much. They were married at the start of the Clone Wars, but had to keep it secret, as it would have ended both their careers. Then she was pregnant, and my father saw a vision through the Force of her dying in childbirth. The Emperor told him he could save her if he turned to the Dark Side. That didn't work out so well for him."

"Or the Jedi," Leia said.

"Or the Jedi," Luke agreed. "Or my mother."

"And that is exactly why I resisted my aunt's attempts to arrange suitors for me," Leia said. "Too many people ruined by love."

Luke was quiet for a moment, starting to doubt himself. But a quiet, encouraging beep from Artoo made him continue.

"Before my mother died, she gave birth to twins."

"Twins? You had a brother?"

"No. I have a sister."

He watched her face as realization dawned, and then reached out to take both her hands. They were limp.

"I didn't know. I knew we had a connection that I didn't fully understand. Right from the first moment I saw you. But when I visited your father on Alderaan, he told me the truth."

Her expression shifted then and she let go of his hands. "He told _you_?"

"Well, you were a little busy at the time …"

"Did you tell …" Leia closed her eyes, looking pained. "Did you tell _him_ about this?"

"No. I wanted to tell both of you on Sarai Ten, but then he ruined it. I didn't have a good opportunity after that."

"Don't. I don't want him to know."

"Leia, I know … I know you have your differences, but all you know of him is what the Dark Side and the Emperor have done to him. There's a good person still inside, and maybe both of us can find a way to save him."

Leia was shaking her head. "I always wondered," she said softly, her voice sounding strained. "Why my parents were so frightened any time there was talk of a state visit. Why they were so against me coming to Coruscant when I was younger." She stared at him again then. "They hid us, didn't they? She hid me with her friend … and you were hidden on Tatooine. Hidden from him."

"Obi-Wan hid us," Luke confirmed. "He was my father's friend and Jedi master. I don't know all the details, but our father was on Mustafar, and our mother went there to try and talk him into leaving the Emperor and coming with her to Naboo. But then Obi-Wan showed up and they fought. He left Mustafar with our mother thinking our father was dead. But he knew the Emperor would kill us if we were discovered. Or worse." Luke swallowed, feeling Leia's pain. "I know … I know this is hard. They should have told both of us years ago. But now we've found each other, and I've always wanted a sister. Maybe, deep down, I always knew I had one."

He tried to take her hands again, but she was shifting her chair back. "Luke … no. I can't do this."

There was a note of steel in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked, feeling like he'd just been slapped.

She stood up. "You're a good friend, and I cherish that. But the most important thing is restoring democracy to the galaxy. I don't want this. My parents were Bail and Breha Organa, and they are my family. They were there for every moment of my childhood that mattered. Whoever happened to give birth to me isn't important."

Luke didn't know what to say. He'd been expecting a number of different reactions, but not this. "But … there's so much I can show you. Our mother still has family on Naboo. Cousins, and an aunt and uncle. Our maternal grandfather. They'd love to meet you. Leia—"

"I said _no_. I can't afford distractions! Stars, I wish you'd never told me!"

A security guard appeared behind her then, and Luke hastily stood up, raising his hands.

"Is there a problem?!" the guard said, raising an eyebrow. Then she looked between them, and her gaze fell on the droids.

"Sorry," Luke said, stepping in front of Artoo. "We were just having … a personal discussion."

"Then let's see your ID," she said. "Both of you."

* * *

"Well, well, well."

Han's smirk couldn't have been more smug if he tried. Chewie made a sound that was probably asking if they were okay. Luke stood up in the holding cell, and reached out a hand to Leia. She didn't take it.

"So you say you're their friend," the guard said, tapping something into her datapad.

"Depending on which one you ask," Han said.

"Do you understand that humans must be twenty-one standard years old to enter this casino? And all droids are subject to security scanning and restraining bolts."

"Our mistake," Han said. "Let's say I make it up to you." He produced some Imperial credits. "Here. Buy yourself something nice."

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to bribe me, sir?"

"No. Just a tip for looking after these two. Why should the customers have all the fun?"

Her expression softened slightly then. As usual, Han knew how to turn on the charm.

"Forget the money. You need to do a better job of looking after your friends." She pointed a remote at the cell door, causing it to spring open. "Don't let me see them here again."

Artoo made a rude noise, but Threepio offered his own loquacious apology for the guard's inconvenience, which was enough to cause them all to be hastily escorted out of the security office and into a corridor that led to the public mall.

"Back to the ship," Leia said, walking ahead. "We've wasted enough time."

"Was that a 'thank you, Han' I heard?" Han called after her.

"Thank you, Han," Luke said. "We were lucky they didn't have access to check my official Imperial record, because my father would have shown up with an entire fleet and had the planet blockaded."

"You haven't told your father you know me, right? Just want to be sure I could lie my way out of any unplanned meeting."

"I wouldn't recommend it. The best idea is to run like hell and hope he's distracted with me. That's how my friend Ben used to handle him."

"Great. No offense, kid, but don't ever introduce us."

Luke rubbed his head, feeling the heavy feeling in his gut twist into self-recrimination. Why had he ever thought telling Leia was a good idea? He should have told Han and Chewie and sought their opinion before trying. Seeing Lev had just made him feel all sentimental and act without thinking.

Leia hadn't said a word while they waited in the cell with the droids. The silence continued on the _Falcon_ , and after Han had calculated the hyperspace jump, he finally looked back at the passenger seats, noticing something was out of the ordinary.

"What's wrong, Princess? Your meeting didn't go so well?"

Leia didn't answer, so Threepio offered his thoughts.

"Actually, I must say it went much better than most recent meetings we've had. There was no blaster fire at all! And our new friend wants to offer her full support to the Alliance."

"Hey, well that's good news then," Han said. "You want to celebrate? I can make the best cocktails outside of this one fuel stop bar on Quecarro."

"No, thank you, Han," Leia said, distantly.

Han raised an eyebrow. "Now, I know something is really wrong if you're being polite to me. What happened?"

He looked from Leia to Luke, and then said, "Someone break up with someone?"

At that point, Leia stood up and left the cockpit. Both Chewie and Han were now staring at Luke, while Artoo offered a long spiel of beeps.

"It's my fault," Luke said, leaning forward and putting in his head in his hands. "I learned something on Alderaan from Leia's father. Now I've told her. She wishes I hadn't."

"Told her what?"

Luke swallowed. Leia might be more angry if he told Han as well, but he was tired of sensing his friend's jealousy whenever he saw them expressing affection for each other. But most of all, he was tired of the secrecy.

"She's my sister."

Han just looked confused, but Chewie roared out a long sentence that caused Threepio to say, "Princess Leia was adopted into the Alderaan royal family. Her birth mother was Padmé Amidala, a figure of historical importance from Naboo. She gave birth to twins before her unfortunate premature death. Master Luke, finding your sister again after being separated at birth is a cause for celebration. Don't worry. Princess Leia will come around."

Han was shaking his head. "Your family has more drama than a Hutt soap opera, kid."

"You don't need to tell me that," Luke said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "Thanks, Threepio. I just hope you're right."

Han stood up, and gestured at the pilot's seat. "Why don't you take over. I'll go and see if she's all right."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Luke said, secretly worried he'd somehow make things worse.

"Hey, it's me," Han said.

After he'd gone, they all waited in silence for the next few minutes, expecting to hear yelling and maybe the sound of some glasses being thrown. But there was nothing but a peaceful silence from the depths of the ship. Chewie soon asked more questions about how he'd found out about he and Leia's relationship, which Threepio translated. Talking about it all in the open was a relief, and Luke felt a little better by the time they came out of hyperspace beside the Rebel flagship.

Han returned to the cockpit just as Luke was starting the landing sequence.

"She's all right, kid," he said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Luke relinquished the pilot's seat. "Just working through a few things. Give her some space and she'll talk to you when she's ready."

Luke had to smile. "Since when were you so in tune to Leia's feelings?"

"Hey, I have a sensitive side. Right, Chewie? That's why women can't resist me."

Chewie made a series of wuffing noises.

"Just remember that's my sister you're using your irresistible charms on," Luke said. He noticed he was pointing at Han in a way his father used to do to him and quickly let his hand drop.

Han just smiled.

* * *


	7. Rebel

There was plenty to occupy Luke on the Rebel flagship, and he welcomed the distraction. Leia needed some time, and he needed to avoid dwelling on whether he'd done the right thing. He soon passed the psyche test without a problem, and Wedge and Biggs welcomed him into Red Squadron, flying under the callsign Red Five. Mornings were filled with mission briefings, and word soon spread around the strategy and planning teams that Luke knew the specs of every Imperial Navy ship inside and out.

This knowledge came in handy on his fifth mission with Red Squadron, when he disabled the shields on a Star Destroyer in a single attack run, resulting in the mission completing in half the projected time with no losses for the Rebels. The others were in awe of his skills in combat, and he was soon helping train some of the rookie pilots in the simulators.

He often found himself wondering if his father was keeping track of his activities. His father used to receive video recordings of every Rebel attack, and he would easily be able to distinguish his flying. Artoo checked the HoloNet news feeds several times a day, and let him know whenever there was mention of his father. It seemed he was busy hunting down the location of the new Rebel base and some of the smaller cells in the Outer Rim. Luke didn't even know where the new base was being constructed, although some of his supply escort runs had given him an idea it must be somewhere cold.

One evening, after he'd completed another successful mission involving protecting refugees escaping from a planet under Imperial blockade, Wedge and Biggs joined him in the mess hall, trays filled with rice cakes and vegetables from the buffet menu. Biggs coated his own plate with a fair amount of spicy sauce.

"Luke, that was an unbelievable move you pulled on those three TIEs," Wedge said. "You'll need to teach us in the sims tomorrow."

"I can try," Luke said. "But it wasn't anything I planned. It was just … instinct, you know?"

They both stared at him, identical expressions of disbelief.

"The Force?" Biggs enquired.

Luke looked down, shifting his own food in circles. "You know about the Force?"

"Sure," Wedge said. "We've done the training."

"What training?"

They both looked uncomfortable for a moment, and then Biggs said, "The training for what to do if you encounter Darth Vader in a ground battle."

Biggs, especially, never used the words 'your father' when talking about the man. Luke tried not to let it annoy him.

"Really. What do they suggest?"

"Running, if possible. Firing on repeat from all directions. Using incendiaries and flame throwers."

"Calling in air support," Wedge added.

Luke worked hard to keep his expression neutral.

"I've heard none of it has much of a chance of working," Biggs said, taking a sip of his drink. "So did he ever teach you how to fight with a laser sword?"

"A lightsaber," Luke corrected. "Yes, he did."

He could sense their interest.

"And you can deflect blaster bolts with it?"

"I'm way out of practice. But possibly."

"You should get back in practice. If you could do even half what he can, the shock troopers would be clamouring to have you on their team."

"What, you'll let them borrow me?" Luke asked, smiling.

"Come to think of it, no."

As Luke took another mouthful, he sensed more curiosity from Biggs.

"So what was he like as a father?" he asked, his tone quiet.

"How do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Well … you remember Fixer's father."

Fixer's father had always seemed angry and dissatisfied with his children. He was always shouting over something. Luke returned to pushing the rice around his plate, lost in memories.

"Have you ever met Zev Veers?" Wedge said. "His father is a general in the Imperial army. The way he talks about his father …"

"I know Zev well," Luke said. "No, my father wasn't like that. The truth is … he did his best in a terrible situation. We argued sometimes, and I'd be lying if I said I was never afraid of him. But there were so many things he did for me that I never truly appreciated at the time."

He felt a wave of loneliness then, missing the close bond he used to share with his father.

"I … need to go recalibrate the fuel sensor on my X-Wing," Luke said, standing up. "I'll see you in the flight sims tomorrow."

As he turned, he noticed Leia was sitting nearby, watching him. He met her gaze for a brief moment, and then kept walking.

A couple of minutes later, she caught up with him.

"Luke, wait."

"Hello, Leia."

"Listen, I … " She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I've been distant. I didn't know how to talk to you after the way I behaved."

"I know. It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Do you have some time? I … I was wondering if you could show me those holos you mentioned. Of our mother's family."

Luke felt a rush of joy, so strong it sent ripples into the Force. "Of course." He stopped walking and turned to her. "Leia, I … I …" He flung his arms around her, causing her to laugh in surprise. After a moment, she hugged him back.

* * *

Before they knew it, hours had gone by. They were sitting side by side on the floor of Leia's room, on makeshift seats of cushions and blankets, while Artoo projected all the images Luke had in his personal data store. Each one sparked more memories, and Luke happily shared memory after memory, while Leia listened with a growing acceptance.

"I didn't tell you this before," she said, reaching out to grab a handful of the snacks Threepio had kindly retrieved from Luke's storage locker on the _Falcon_. "I did … I did often wonder if I was related to her."

"Why? A feeling?"

Leia nodded. "Lots of feelings. Images. Dreams. When I described them to my mother, she said I was dreaming about my birth mother. But she didn't tell me her name."

"What were the dreams about?"

"I can't say exactly. But I had a feeling she loved me very much. And I wanted to comfort her, because she seemed sad."

"It was always hard to get my father to talk about her," Luke said. "But he told me a few things. He said she loved fashion so much, her apartment on Coruscant had an entire room converted into a wardrobe to hold all her clothes. Plus many more on Naboo. Sometimes she'd change several times in one day."

Leia chuckled. "I could believe it. She always looked amazing."

"Her sister, our Aunt Sola, still has many of them on Naboo. All the ones she wore as queen are in a museum in Theed. We'll go there one day."

"I'd like that."

A new image flashed up then. Their parents, attending some official function on Coruscant. His father was standing behind and to the side of his mother, and the edge of Obi-Wan could be just seen beside him. Their mother was in the foreground of the picture, presenting some ornament. Luke remembered finding it in a news archive in the Imperial Palace library.

"He looks a lot like you there," Leia noted. "I think it's because your hair is about that length."

Luke nodded. "He's taller though."

"Yeah, well, I probably crowded you out in utero," Leia said, giving him a nudge.

Luke smiled.

"Do you know who was born first?"

"Huh. No. I've never thought about it." Artoo whistled then, causing Luke to raise an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What did he say?"

"It was me. I guess that makes sense … Uncle Owen always did say I rushed into things without thinking." He frowned then. "Yet I'm the one that Han calls 'kid'."

Leia stretched her arms for a moment, and then rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry about your aunt and uncle. I'd have liked to have met them too."

"I always thought my uncle was overprotective," Luke said. "I didn't realize. They were so brave. And so selfless."

"And I'm sorry you had to spend all those years in the Imperial Palace alone. It can't have been easy."

"It wasn't always. He wanted to be my father. But after ten years spent under the Emperor's control, he just had no idea how. But he got better at it. He even let me get away with calling him Dad sometimes. I missed him when he had to go away, and sometimes I'd act out just to get his attention. I used to feel jealous of the Empire, if that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Leia said. "I used to do the same thing when my parents were too busy with their work."

"So you had to listen to a lot of lectures about the needs of the galaxy, like I did?"

"Oh, yes. I'd memorised a few." She glanced up at him. "Did you ever get to see him without his mask?"

"Yes, but only a few times. He sleeps in a bacta tank at the fortress on Mustafar."

"I've been thinking about some of the times in the past when I had conversations with him," Leia said, fidgeting with the edge of the blanket. "He always made me so angry … more than any other Imperial leader I was forced to deal with. I've been thinking about why." Her voice took on a vulnerable edge that Luke rarely heard from her. "It's because I recognised the same drive and determination that makes me so impossible sometimes. Don't deny it."

"You're both dedicated to what you believe in," Luke said. "If he hadn't turned to the Dark Side, I know he'd be working to remove the Emperor from power. When the Emperor took control of the Old Republic, he corrupted everyone and everything that was part of it."

"You really think he could leave the Emperor and disown the Empire?"

"I've felt the good in him," Luke said. "Anakin Skywalker is still alive, although he tells me he's been destroyed by the Dark Side. But I've failed every time I've tried to change his mind." He shook his head. "The worst part is … they've been times when I've been tempted by the Dark Side too. It promises so much power. I start to think I could destroy the Emperor, just like he wants me too."

"Don't you dare even think about it," Leia said, giving him a light shove.

"Haven't you ever felt it? Have you ever been so angry you've felt like you would destroy everything and everyone if it meant things would be right again?"

Leia looked distant for a moment, and then glanced up at him, brown eyes pained. "I have."

"What would move you? Is there anything that would motivate you to make a massive change in your entire mindset?"

Her answer was immediate. "I'd change if it meant getting Alderaan back."

"Really?"

"Yes. Or even just one person that I loved. I'd change for you."

Luke studied her, knowing this was true of himself as well. And clearly, it was true of his father.

"That's why I've been so … frightened about this," she said, gesturing between them. It clearly meant a lot to say the word frightened. "I lost everyone I loved on Alderaan. I don't know if I can stand to go through that again." She hugged his arm. "Don't ever leave. Please."

"Shh, of course I won't," Luke said. "You busted me out of the Death Star, remember? You think I'd just leave after that? Here. Let me show you something."

He reached down to hold her hand, and then closed his eyes, searching for the connection he had with Leia. It flared up at his mental touch, and he reached out, sending Leia all his desire to be the brother she'd never had. It felt so familiar when she responded. Had they done this when they were forming in the womb, instinctively reaching out to form a connection with the other developing life beside them?

"You feel it?" Luke asked.

"Yes? What is it?"

"It's a Force bond. It lets us share our thoughts and feelings, even when we're far apart."

"But I can't use the Force."

"You have the potential. I could teach you."

He felt Leia's curiosity at the possibility, and then she shied away from the idea.

"I don't have time for that right now."

That's what she said, but he could sense along their bond it was more about fear of following their father and falling to the Dark Side. He could well understand.

"It's all right. I still have a lot to learn myself."

They fell back into silence as a new album of holos began to show. These were ones his cousin Pooja had sent him, of their mother when she was in the legislative youth programme.

"There's letters too," he said. "Holo recordings of messages she sent to her sister when she was in the senate. I used to listen to them sometimes if my father was away and I was having trouble sleeping. Would you like to hear?"

"I'd love to," Leia said, leaning into him again.

"Artoo, play the one where she tells the story about the mission she went on to the place with the vine buildings. I like that one."

Artoo whistled his compliance, and soon the room was filled with their mother's voice, speaking warmly to her sister.

" _Hi, Sola. I know I promised I'd send a message last week but something came up. I was a last minute replacement for Senator Sarto on an outreach mission to Vunov. I've just got back and I need to tell you about the insanity while it's still fresh in my mind_ …"

He closed his eyes, leaning back and letting himself imagine a different life, just like he'd always done on Tatooine. Grassy hills, a shining lake in the distance. Flying home to see his parents, where they lived by the lake. No war. No Emperor. A thousand memories of a childhood spent with his sister. He stretched an arm around Leia, and surrendered to sleep.

* * *

"Luke."

"Go away," Luke said, drowsily. "I like it here."

The grass was soft against his back. The thunder of waterfalls could be heard in the distance, and a gentle breeze brushed over his face. He smiled, smelling flowers in the air.

"Luke!"

The tone finally caused him to shift his arm away from his eyes, revealing his father standing over him. The sun was behind him, throwing the outline of his helmet and armored torso into sharp relief.

"What are you doing?"

Luke glanced left and right. "Sunbathing on Naboo. And you?"

"That is not what I meant. I felt a disturbance in the Force. It came from your vicinity."

"You really need to relax more," Luke suggested, putting his sleeve back over his eyes.

"We agreed you would be inconspicuous. Causing ripples in the Force that can be felt all over the galaxy does not meet that definition."

"I'll be more careful," Luke said.

"Are you attempting to increase your power?"

Luke didn't even bother to answer that time. But his lack of response caused the grass to fade away, replaced with gravel and rocks.

"Hey!" He quickly sat up, and his nose burned with the scent of sulphur. The blue sky was now grey, and embers drifted past his nose.

"Answer me."

Luke groaned, climbing to his feet. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I was just … happy, that's all."

"Happy?"

"Yes. It's an emotion. Remember it?"

His father stepped closer. "Why?"

"None of your business."

"A romantic relationship?"

Luke began to walk away, but his father moved in front of him.

"I have seen you will soon leave the Rebels. What do you plan to do?"

"Leave? I have no plans to leave."

"You should know that the Emperor will not leave you alone if you intend to attempt a civilian life. Any spouse will be murdered and any children will be taken."

"And that's why I have no plans to leave!"

His father searched his mind briefly, and then seemed satisfied.

"You must be careful, young one. We are close to finding the Rebel base. Many cells have already been destroyed. If I find you, I must take you to the Emperor."

"I'll remember that," Luke said, trying not to sigh.

"If you require any assistance, I have instructed Vaneé to let you take anything you need from Mustafar."

"Anything I need?" Luke said, intrigued at the idea.

"Not my N1 starfighter."

"So any of the others, then? If you're lending out your ships, I wouldn't mind taking that Super Star Destroyer out for the weekend."

"You would have the _Executor_ destroyed in minutes."

Luke smiled. "So are you planning on being on Mustafar anytime soon?"

"I am busy hunting down the Rebellion at present. I know they are attempting to establish another base. This war must not be allowed to escalate."

Luke looked down, feeling a wave of emotion. He missed his father so much. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, and there were things he wished he could share. But it was too complicated right now. Too dangerous.

He looked up then, feeling confused. "How did you form this connection?"

"You were reaching out to me."

He was about to deny it, and then he remembered. Leia. The talk about their parents. It must have caused something to stir in his subconscious.

"What are you hiding?"

His father was curious now. This was dangerous.

"I have to go," Luke said, turning away. There were tears threatening to fill his eyes now. If only it didn't have to be this way. "I miss you."

His father said nothing as Luke severed the connection, falling back into his own dreams.

* * *

Leaving Leia's room in the morning probably started a few rumours, but Luke found he couldn't spare any energy to care. Better they think that, as the truth would ruin Leia's career with the Rebel Alliance. She would find herself subjected to all the same suspicious looks and curious questions as he did.

As a consequence of his unusual night, he was late arriving for the squadron briefing at 0800, and slipped quietly in the back to take a place behind Wes Janson. He blinked at the viewscreen, wishing he'd had time to get a cup of caf. There was a battle diagram showing a Star Destroyer and a wing of TIEs.

"... Red Squadron will keep the TIE fighters busy while Gold squadron begin the attack run to disable the shield generators. Our new assault transports, _Freedom_ and _Skipper_ , will draw the Star Destroyer's fire."

The view changed to a small moon, with the outline of a manufacturing facility.

"After the successful destruction of the _Enforcer_ , all remaining craft will turn their attention to the weapons factory."

Luke didn't hear what was said next. He stared at the general, and then turned to Wes. "Did he say the _Enforcer_?"

Wes nodded. "That rich casino owner over in the Nowmel sector has sent us the first delivery of assault ships. She wants us to take out the Imperial presence in the sector in exchange."

All his insides began to feel cold, and Luke looked back at the screen in dawning horror. The _Enforcer_. If Lev was on board, he would be killed.

"Ah, Luke," General Draven said, his attention drawn by his whispered conversation with Wes. "I would like you to take command of Red Squadron for this mission. Your knowledge of Star Destroyer combat has proved invaluable in our strategic planning. Commander Antilles will take control of one of the new assault craft."

"Uh … yes. Yes, sir," Luke said, struggling to regain his focus. He stared at the screen one more time, and then said, "Is it a requirement that we actually destroy the _Enforcer_? Would it be faster to disable it?"

"Not with the amount of torpedoes we're going to unload," one of the other pilots said. Luke didn't know her name, as she was fairly new to the Alliance.

"Yeah, those bucketheads won't know what hit them," Biggs said, among noises of agreement from the rest of Red Squadron. He clapped a hand on Luke's shoulder. "You'll take care of the TIEs in a matter of minutes. Rest of us will get bored."

"I appreciate your confidence, ladies and gentlemen, but this mission will not be easy," the general said. "There is a chance the _Enforcer_ will call for reinforcements before we can jam their signal. Destroying this manufacturing facility is critical to stopping the expansion of the Empire into this region of space. Any further questions?"

Luke could only stand there in a daze as the various squad commanders asked question after question. His first command should be a cause for celebration. This was what he'd always dreamed about, ever since he'd first dreamed of flying a snub fighter as a farmboy on Tatooine. Instead, he felt like he was staring over the edge of a cliff with a krayt dragon behind him.

"We will depart in an hour," the general said, after answering the last question. "May the Force be with us."

Wedge came up then, giving him a friendly punch in the soldier. "Congratulations, Luke. You'll do great out there."

Luke tried to smile, but his friend wasn't that oblivious. He frowned in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I … uh … it's nothing." He had no choice here. He had a duty to his squad and the Rebel Alliance that must go beyond any personal attachments. "I better go fuel up my ship."

"Once you're done, come over to hangar ten and I'll show you around the new assault ships. You'll love them. Armed from head to tail."

That didn't help.

The entire walk down to the X-Wing hangar, Luke found himself searching for another option. Any option. He could call Lev … tell him he needed to leave the ship. But what if he was on duty and didn't answer his comlink? What if he immediately alerted the captain and the Rebels arrived to find an entire fleet waiting? What if his father came in that Super Star Destroyer flagship?

"Oh, Force help me," Luke mumbled, leaning his head against his X-Wing. His mind was immediately filled with the sight of the _Enforcer_ exploding in front of him. Feeling his friend's presence vanish into the Force. No, he couldn't go through that again. He just couldn't do it.

But what else could he do? Fake sickness? He was a terrible liar. Run away? Become a deserter?

A hazy memory ran through his mind then. His father, in his dream last night. He said he'd seen him leaving the Rebellion. So, this was why.

"Luke?"

Luke straightened up, seeing Leia was walking towards him, Artoo close behind.

"Luke, I heard you're commanding the mission. This is—" Her smile faded as she saw his face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," he said, looking aside.

"Don't give me that. What is it?"

She shifted around so she was directly in front of him. "You don't want to do it?"

He shook his head, knowing he couldn't hide this from her. "I … I can't. The _Enforcer_ … there's a friend of mine on that ship." He looked up then, meeting her worried gaze. "Remember what I said about the staff at the Imperial palace treating me like family? He was one of them. He helped me through so many bad times and … I know I have a duty here, but I can't lead a mission to kill my friend."

His voice broke on the last word, and Leia immediately reached up to embrace him. "Shh, Luke. You don't have to. It's all right. We'll ask someone else to go in your place, and no one needs to know why."

Luke pulled back, feeling his temper rise. "So someone else can kill him instead?"

She looked taken aback then, and Luke reached up to cover his face. "I'm sorry. I thought I could do this. But they were right. Every single person who has looked at me and thought my presence here was a bad idea … they were all right." He turned away. "I need to leave."

"Leave? But … you're doing so much good here. Having you on our side has meant the difference in so many missions. Luke … you know the Empire must be stopped. The Rebel Alliance is the best hope we have."

"I know," Luke said, feeling his eyes fill with tears. He didn't want to leave her, either. "But right now it's taking everything I have not to pick up my comlink and call my friend and tell him to get off that ship as soon as possible."

There was a heavy silence for a moment, and then Leia said, "I understand. This is my path, but I think yours might be different."

"I wish I knew what my path was," Luke said, gently banging his fist on the side of the X-Wing. "I feel like a tumbleweed blowing about Anchorhead on Tatooine."

"Perhaps you need to go and see if you can find a Jedi. There's always talk that some have survived. They might be able to help you."

"I doubt they'd want anything to do with me now," he said. "But … it's an idea."

She reached out to take his hands. "Take your X-Wing. Program in different coordinates when the time comes to jump to hyperspace. I'll tell the others you're carrying out a secret mission for me instead."

"Who will believe that?"

"Everyone, unless they want to argue with me," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Luke almost smiled.

"Just make sure you let me know that you're safe," she said, moving her hands up to his shoulders. "I can't have my brother running around the galaxy with no one looking out for him."

"Hey, I'll have Artoo," Luke said. Artoo whistled in agreement. He met Leia's gaze for a moment, and then said, "I better go say goodbye to Han."

"I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Luke said, savouring one more embrace.

* * *

It was difficult saying goodbye to Han, Chewie and Threepio. He'd made Han and Chewie promise to stay and watch after Leia, something which he suspected Han would have done anyway. Threepio was clearly upset at being separated from Artoo, but Luke promised him it wouldn't be forever.

"Besides, I need you to help my sister, Threepio," Luke has said, patting him on the shoulder. "I know she says she doesn't need anyone, but that's just Skywalker stubbornness."

"I fully understand, Master Luke," Threepio said. "Artoo … please look after Master Luke. And yourself."

Artoo whistled out his agreement.

The worst goodbyes were the ones he couldn't make. Biggs and Wedge, all of Red Squadron, the generals who had praised his skills and given him a chance. Instead, he had to do his best to pretend that nothing was amiss. When the moment came to jump into hyperspace, Artoo entered the location of a distant empty patch of space that they could use to disguise their ultimate destination.

The trouble was, he had no idea where that should be. Mustafar, as his father had suggested? That could be a trap.

But he didn't have to make a decision immediately. He did have one more immediate need. He hadn't eaten since last night, and by the time they emerged from hyperspace into a blank field of stars, he was hungrier still.

"Artoo?"

His droid companion whistled over the comlink.

"Locate the nearest out of the way place I can get some food, will ya? I'm starved. Anywhere that people won't stare if I land in an X-Wing."

Artoo complied, and the time appeared on the monitor. He had an hour to take a nap before they dropped out of hyperspace again. That was fine by him.

* * *

The place Artoo had selected turned out to be an orbiting family fast food restaurant, called Galactic Guzzlebusters or GGs for short. There was a steady stream of all manner of spacecraft coming and going, and the X-Wing didn't stand out at all. After refueling at the neighboring power station, Luke docked at the restaurant and removed his pilot's helmet and flight gloves.

"Artoo, you stay here and mind the ship," Luke said. "This looks like a safe place, but you can never be too cautious around these parts. That looks like a smuggler gang ship over there."

Artoo whistled indignantly.

"Come on. It's not like they serve droids!"

Artoo beeped and whistled, jiggling the ship. A message appeared on one of the screens, and Luke read the text.

_It says they serve over fifty power supplements and lube mixtures for droids!_

Luke's gaze wandered to a neon sign above the entrance and saw Artoo was right.

"Ah, so that's why we're here!" Luke said. "This wasn't really the closest restaurant, was it?"

Artoo whistled innocently, as he dropped down onto the landing pad. Luke could only smile.

Once inside, they both joined the shortest line and began to read the menu. Everything seemed to have a silly name. Instead of large size, it was 'galaxy' size, and instead of small, it was 'nebula' size. He looked down at Artoo.

"So what do you want?"

Artoo made a vague noise.

"Don't mind, huh? Well, it says if I get a galaxy sized combo, I also get a free droid supplement, so I'll go with that."

Artoo beeped, and they moved one space forward. Luke glanced around at the other patrons, seeing a wide variety of species. There were some entire families, taking up two tables in contrast to the odd flight-suited loner, eating in front of the viewing windows. At a table near him, he could see two Ithorians who were so alike, they could only be a son and his father. They were playing with a couple of model TIE fighters, which had come with their meals. Luke smiled to himself, imagining coming with his own father to a place like this. Everyone would have run screaming by now.

"Next, please!"

Luke was jolted out of his daydream and quickly stepped forward.

"Ah, can I have a galaxy sized nerf burger combo," Luke said, watching as the Gungan behind the counter entered his order.

"And what type of droid supplement would yousa like wid dat, sir?"

"Anything suitable for an R2 type astromech."

"It will be a few moments, sir."

Luke tapped his fingers against the counter as the serving droids rushed around, removing food from the various cooking units. So much for fast food.

The Gungan served the two customers behind him, and then seemed to notice his impatience.

"Are yousa in a hurry to be goin' somewhere, sir?" he said, good-naturedly.

"No," Luke said, distantly. "I have nowhere to be, actually."

Maybe he should just change his name and get a job here. There was a sign advertising for staff.

When his food finally arrived, he chose a seat in a quiet corner, where he could gaze out the window and think in peace. There was a steady stream of ships going to and from the restaurant, and he was soon absorbed in the view. He ate without looking at his meal and eventually Artoo whistled in concern.

"I'm all right," Luke said, glancing back. "Just wondering how the mission is going. And hoping Lev is okay. And all my friends in Red Squadron. But I guess it's not war if everyone comes out of it in one piece." The thought deepened his melancholy, and he put his head on his hand. "What now, Artoo? I'm so lost."

A second later, a loud bang caused Luke to spill his drink in shock. There was a second of silence, before a flurry of screams filled the air, in every dialect imaginable. Luke found himself pushed back by a Rodian child trying to crawl under his table, and he stood up, straining to see what was happening.

A group of three black-clad masked spacers stood in the main entranceway, each holding two heavily modified military blasters. Luke guessed they weren't here to order a fun meal.

"Hands and appendages up where we can see them!" the leader yelled, in heavily accented basic. "If anyone moves, I'll kill ya!"

The screams faded into a terrified silence. Luke could see the Rodian child was shaking in fright, down by his legs. Beside him, the Ithorian father had pushed his son behind him.

"We want anything and everything valuable! If we find any of you withholding stuff, you'll be dead before you can say guzzle burger!"

Luke rolled his eyes. Who were these guys, unsatisfied customers? A marketing gimmick from Guzzlebuster's management? Whoever they were, this wasn't funny. He quickly sized up the situation. Three of them, and one of him. They had six blasters among them, and who knew what other weapons concealed. He had his lightsaber, hidden under his flight suit. All in all, an equal match. But the trick wasn't to take them out as quickly as possible ... the trick was to take them down without causing harm to any of the innocent people.

The first thing was to disarm the leader. He was rusty at this, but it was worth a try. Stretching out a hand, Luke gathered the Force and concentrated on the two blasters. The Force was between him and them ... it was just a matter of reaching out and ...

Immediately, the two weapons flew towards the ceiling. Luke waited until they were above an air conduit and released them. They were far out of reach, now. He breathed out, surprised at how much the maneuver had exhausted him. He had really let his Force abilities stagnate.

Not letting that stop him, he stepped out of the crowd, and retrieved his saber from his belt. The gang of thieves were staring at the ceiling in surprise, so it was the perfect moment of distraction. He stepped around behind them and switched on his saber. The sound attracted the immediate attention of the entire restaurant.

The two remaining armed thieves began firing, and Luke blocked their shots and then stretched out a hand, intending to send them all to the ground.

It worked. Partially.

Two of them were sent flying into the tables. One remained standing. Standing with his weapons pointed at Luke's face, that was.

Luke ducked, and aimed a low kick, causing the thief to fall backwards. As he stood up, he slashed the two blasters out of existence.

A sudden premonition caused him to flip forward quickly, barely avoiding being fried by the last armed thief. Luke rolled when he hit the ground, and jumped back to his feet in a fluid movement.

What he saw caused him to step back in shock. The thief had grabbed the Ithorian child from the crowd, and was using him as a shield.

"Drop the laser sword, wannabe Jedi!" he called. "Or the kid dies!"

 _Wannabe Jedi?!_ Oh, that hurt. Luke raised his hands immediately, letting the saber deactivate and drop. This wasn't his day.

Behind him, he heard the other two members of the gang getting back to their feet.

The thief in front had begun to laugh. "You don't fool us with your tricks!"

Then his laughter turned into a cry of pain. The child fell from his grip and ran to safety. Behind him, Artoo rolled forward, electro-shock pincer extended. The droid made a chuckling noise.

Luke grinned and flipped forward, picking up his saber on the way. He faced the gang, daring them to try again.

"Back to the ship!" one called.

"Good idea," Luke said.

As the crowd began to cheer and clap with relief, Luke deactivated his lightsaber and crouched down, extending his hand to the Rodian child hiding under his table.

"You can come out now, buddy. They've gone."

Luke was surprised when the child immediately threw her arms around his neck, and she gave him what he could only assume was the Rodian equivalent of a kiss. He picked her up and returned her to a waiting parent.

He'd scarcely done that when his hand was grabbed and pumped up and down enthusiastically. Luke blinked at the Calamarian standing in front of him.

"Garbal Riolarck, I'm the manager of this entire rest stop," he said. "I can't thank you enough, Jedi. They're the fifth lot of pirates we've had here this month! The Empire does nothing! Would you be willing to work here permanently, providing security? I would offer you a substantial salary, of course."

"Uh …," Luke tried to collect his thoughts. "I'm not a Jedi."

"Don't worry! None of us are friendly to the Empire here, young man. Just give my offer some consideration, please."

"Okay," Luke said. "I just need some space right now, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

The man moved away, and Luke returned to his table. Gradually, everything in the restaurant returned to normal. Older children were boasting to each other about how they had not been frightened, and parents were cleaning up any mess caused in the initial disruption. Every so often, people would stare at Luke, with an expression that could only be described as awe.

Luke tried to ignore it, and he stared down at his droid. Artoo whistled up and down the scale, expressing his own relief.

"Thanks for helping me out, Artoo," Luke said, resting a hand on his dome. "I don't know what would have happened without you. We better get out of here before someone reports a Jedi sighting to the Empire and my father shows up. And who knows, if I listen to that manager again, I might actually be convinced to work here!"

Obviously understanding the full embarrassment that working as a hired security guard at a rest stop would present to Luke, Artoo quickly followed him across towards the exit.

"Get back to the ship, and get her ready for takeoff. I'm just going to use the refresher."

Artoo beeped an acknowledgement, and Luke walked down the line of doors until he found the human refresher. He wasn't surprised to find no one else inside—as far as he had seen, he was the only human in the place anyway.

After he exited a stall, he washed his hands and used a basin to splash some water in his face. He then started for the door, shaking the water from his hands as he moved. But something standing between him and the exit caused him to rear back in shock.

"Obi-Wan!"

The ghost nodded. "Hello there. Sorry if I frightened you."

Luke gazed around the room in surprise. "You sure pick your places!"

The transparent blue figure shrugged and smiled.

Luke felt his surprise become marred by annoyance. "Where have you been? You told me you would help me if I chose to reject the Dark Side, but you haven't spoken to me since!"

Obi-Wan raised his hands. "I have done all I can to help you, Luke. You may not have been aware of it, but I have helped you. But I couldn't appear to you in this form ... not when you were cutting yourself off from the Force. But now it's time."

"Time for what? I don't understand what you want from me. I've continually resisted my father's attempts to have me trained as a Sith, even though I hate being separated from him. I've even fought against the Empire with the Rebellion—and look what happened! Now what?"

"Go to the Dagobah system, Luke. You will find the coordinates in your ship's computer. There, you will meet the Jedi Master Yoda."

"A Jedi Master?" Luke said. "One is still alive?"

"Yes. Seek him out, and he will teach you to use your powers for good. Like you just did."

Obi-Wan was fading. Luke could see it ... and sense it.

"Wait! I have so many questions!"

"You must go, Luke. The Empire is on their way, and they will not take favorably to descriptions of lightsabers and Force powers."

"Please, wait," Luke said, stretching out a hand.

But it was futile. Obi-Wan was gone. Only a disembodied voice remained.

"Find Yoda. He will help you, Luke."

* * *


	8. Training

It was typical of Admiral Ozzel that he had sent Captain Piett to deliver a message at a location so far from the bridge. The admiral of the death squadron fleet seemed to relish finding subtle ways to undermine or inconvenience the captain of the _Executor_ , a situation that Captain Piett endured with stoic professionalism. Coming from the Outer Rim, he was likely well-used to the prejudices of Core World officers from powerful families.

Vader didn't look up from the droid as Captain Piett approached. The data and analysis unit was cycling through holos of the recent Nowmel sector operation prisoner intake. There was one from Tatooine that had caught his attention.

"What is it, Captain?"

"My lord, the Emperor has asked for you to make contact."

This wasn't unexpected. But he had been hoping for more time before having to endure this particular conversation.

"Very well." He was about to turn away, when the commander in charge of the detention centre stood up from a nearby terminal.

"Lord Vader … Captain. I believe we've found something."

As they walked over, she brought up a chemical analysis graph.

"The droids have completed their examination of the recently captured Rebel craft. Trace elements on two of the X-Wings have narrowed down a list of potential locations for their base."

The list of planets began to scroll past, and Vader felt the Force begin to shift, as it had many times during the last few weeks. If he didn't have to speak to the Emperor, he would take the list and meditate on the subject. As it was, he would have to leave Captain Piett and the commander to investigate further.

"Good work, Commander. Captain … see what you make of the information."

"Yes, sir."

It would be good to have some news about the progress of their hunt for the Rebel base before he began this pending conversation with his master, if only to provide some distraction from what the point of this call would be.

The very nature of the Force was changing. It was rising up like a tide, swirling like a whirlpool and shimmering like the air on the desert horizon. Events were shifting ... the future was being destroyed and rewritten as each second passed. There was only one thing that could cause such a momentous alteration.

His son was up to _something_.

It had taken longer than he expected, but his master had finally caught onto the fact.

He had hoped to capture Luke himself, before the Emperor began to press the issue. They had received intelligence about a mission to attack the _Enforcer_ in the Nowmel sector, and the _Executor's_ detention centre was now full of prisoners as a result. There was a high possibility at least one of them was familiar with his son, and perhaps even knew where he was at this moment. But interrogation had so far yielded nothing.

His respirator released a weary breath as he entered the communications room. He mentally willed the equipment into transmitting the call, and then dropped to one knee. The image of his master appeared immediately.

"Lord Vader."

"My master."

"I trust you know why I wanted to speak with you."

"I will find him, my master," Vader said, firmly.

"But what will you do when you find him?"

The words hung in the air—a question, a challenge, and a test of his loyalty. There was only one acceptable answer.

"I will bring him to you, my master."

"And if he resists?"

"I will use whatever means necessary."

His master studied him for a long while, until he finally spoke, in a different tone than he had used before.

"You are weary."

Vader felt himself respond instantly to the more familiar tone. "The stirring in the Force has been disturbing my meditation."

"And the boy worries you."

Vader didn't answer. It wasn't a question, after all.

"You mustn't blame yourself for this situation, my friend. I fear it was my fault. I should have allowed the boy to be introduced to our ways sooner. When he was more impressionable. His rebellious ways have caused you nothing but pain and suffering, and now he has betrayed you. Even now, as we speak, Skywalker's offspring is training to kill us."

"The Jedi would not encourage him to take revenge."

The Emperor made a scoffing noise. "Jedi believe in revenge, just as the Sith do, my friend. They merely call it by a different name. They will also encourage him to sever any tie to you and dedicate himself fully to the Jedi cause."

Vader felt old anger rekindling deep within him. "I _will_ find him," Vader repeated. Luke was his son. _His_ son. He would not allow him to be turned against him. "As he grows stronger in the Force, he will find himself tempted by the Dark Side. He could still be turned."

"You have attempted to turn him before, Lord Vader—and you failed. What makes you think you will succeed this time?"

"No matter how strong he has grown, he will not be able to resist both of us."

"And what if he escapes you again?"

"He will not."

"You believe you can contain him?"

"I will use his friends as leverage. I believe I already have someone of his acquaintance imprisoned as a result of our recent success in the Nowmel sector. We may have a new lead to their Rebel base."

"Hmm. He has proven in the past he will do anything to avoid any harm coming to the princess of Alderaan."

"Yes, Master."

"But are you strong enough to endure his death if he continues to resist? He will be too dangerous to be kept alive if he does not fully embrace the Force."

Vader did not hesitate. "I am."

He knew they were empty words, said only to placate his master, but he knew it didn't matter anyway. Luke had already made his decision by choosing to defy his orders and train as a Jedi. The consequences for his choice were inevitable.

The Emperor smiled. "Very well. Go, then, and carry out my wishes."

* * *

Luke opened his eyes, feeling a vague sense of unease in the air. When he'd first arrived in this humid swamp, day and night had been barely distinguishable, a feature that reminded him of Mustafar. Now, he regularly woke at dawn like a native. He took a moment to centre himself within the Force, in the way Yoda had taught him, and soon the unease drifted away, replaced with the sense of calm.

Soon, he climbed out of the hammock he had rigged together, and began his regular morning jog down to the freshwater spring. As the last remnants of sleep wore off, Luke's senses began to awaken and heighten to the abundance of life that surrounded him. It was a heady sensation ... he'd been training with Yoda for almost a month now, but he never lost the thrill of feeling the Force rise and swell around him.

After satisfying his thirst with the cool water of the spring, Luke started back towards Yoda's hut. It was a good kilometer in distance, over swamp terrain, but Luke covered it in two minutes. He skidded to a halt outside, finding Yoda had already prepared breakfast.

"Good morning, Master," Luke said, flopping down next to him and eagerly picking up a bowl of stewed root. He'd even grown to like Yoda's cooking, which was a little disturbing.

Yoda gazed at him. "The day not yet begun, and already worn yourself out, you have," he scolded.

"Not at all," Luke said, licking his spoon. "I could lap the entire planet if you asked me too."

"Hmmmm," Yoda said, in the tone Luke had come to expect after any remark on his part which could be interpreted as boasting.

"So what _is_ on the agenda for today, Master? Do you want me to keep working on my concentration? I know I can complete the levitation trial ... I just need more practice ..."

"A different task for you I have today, young one."

"Oh?" Luke looked up, curious.

His teacher didn't enlighten him further, however.

After breakfast, they headed out along a route Luke had never traveled before. While Luke ran, flipped and leapt his way through the swamp, Yoda began to talk about the Dark Side and the dangers it presented to all Jedi. Luke listened patiently ... he had heard it before, many times, starting with the first night he'd landed on Dagobah.

Once he'd gotten over the initial embarrassment of mistaking Yoda for a primitive native, and they had begun to discuss the Force, the true reason Obi-Wan had sent him to Dagobah became clear. Yoda might as well have been another long lost relative for all he knew about him. He knew all about his struggles to resist the Dark Side, despite his unorthodox teenage years spent in the company of Sith Lords. And he knew about Leia.

"Done well, you have," he said, as Luke had sampled some of his root leaf stew. "But need further training, you do, if continue to resist the Dark Side you are."

"What sort of training?" Luke asked. "My father said the Emperor would find me if I tried to increase my ability to use the Force."

"Cannot find us here. But sooner or later, confront the Emperor you will. Be prepared, you must. Or you will suffer your father's fate."

The idea gave Luke mental images of seeing his father struck down by his own Sith Lord alter ego.

"I'll do anything to avoid it," Luke said, looking down. "I want to learn anything you can teach me that will help."

Yoda had agreed, but he also warned him the path ahead would not be easy. Luke had dismissed this warning initially, remembering the month he'd endured of being trained by his father. Nothing could be more difficult than that. But Yoda's training didn't focus on his skills with a lightsaber, or his ability to hold multiple objects in the air at one time. He taught him to be mindful of his feelings, and not give in to fear, hatred and anger. He tested the limits of his focus and concentration, and showed him how to reach a state of mind that deepened his connection to the Force like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

It was so intense and all-encompassing, it was difficult to keep track of the days, and they soon turned into weeks, and then a month. He missed Leia and Han, and Chewie and Threepio, and there were moments when he wondered if the Rebellion had finished moving to the new base, or if Lev had survived the attack on the _Enforcer_. But there was always a new aspect of the Force to explore, and it seemed Yoda had something else to teach him today.

"Master," Luke said, deciding to ask a question he'd been debating for a while, "You say that anger and fear are emotions that put me at risk of falling to the Dark Side. I don't understand how I am supposed to prevent myself from feeling these things ... don't they just come naturally?"

"Natural feelings are," Yoda replied. "But control them you must, or control you, they will. Forbidden, feelings are not, but control them is what a Jedi must do."

Luke nodded, understanding. "My father says the Dark Side is more powerful. Is that true?"

Luke felt Yoda shake his head. "No. A quicker path to power, it is. More seductive. But not stronger."

They had reached a clearing, and Luke bent to let Yoda climb off his back.

Despite his boast this morning, he was beginning to feel the effects of his pre-breakfast sprint, and he leaned forward, catching his breath.

That was when he felt it. It wasn't entirely unfamiliar ... just being in the same room as the Emperor had felt almost exactly like this. The difference was in the strength and the purity. Cold ... death ... evil—

"What's causing that?" Luke asked, looking around wildly for the source of such darkness. His eye fell on a murky, thoroughly unappealing, slime-coated cave.

* * *

Vader hadn't expected to find Luke on Hoth, but it was still a disappointment as he walked through the crumbling icy corridors, searching each room for any trace of his son's presence. The command center was stacked high with unpacked computer equipment, left behind in the rush to escape. The only reason they had been given the opportunity to escape was due to the incompetence of Admiral Ozzel, and he'd finally reached the end of his patience with the man.

It was when he started down the corridor that led to the main hangar that he finally felt a familiar presence. _Princess Leia_.

But all hope of putting a quick end to his son's misguided adventure ended when the first thing he saw as he entered the hangar was the engines of _Millennium Falcon_ roaring to life as the ship escaped. The stormtrooper commander stepped back in fear, clearly anticipating some retribution. It was certainly tempting.

"Contact Admiral Piett," Vader said, pointing at the man. "Tell him to make certain that ship doesn't make it past the blockade."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

It was a humid evening, and Luke hadn't bothered to put on his tunic. He gazed out over the water, deep in thought. Not even Artoo had been able to stir him from his musing, and had returned to the X-Wing in vain. It had been a week since his experience in the Dark Side cave, and he was no closer to making sense of it all.

Behind him, Luke felt Yoda approach.

"Eat, you should, young one."

"I'm not hungry," Luke said, distantly.

Yoda continued to move forward until he was standing beside Luke. Luke turned to him and flopped down in resignation.

"Talk about your vision, you must."

"What is there to tell? You sent me in there, Master. You must have known what I would see."

Yoda's ears twitched, in a movement Luke had come to associate with exasperation. "Unique to the visitor, each vision is."

Luke looked away, not wanting to meet Yoda's gaze. "I saw ... I saw a dark-robed figure. I thought it was the Emperor."

"Hmm, yes, he has been on your mind?"

Luke nodded. "He was standing right in front of me ... shrouded in darkness. Beyond him, I could see my father. I called to him … but he couldn't hear me! I couldn't reach him. The Emperor blocked the way."

"And what then?"

"I raised my lightsaber and cut the Emperor down with my blade. His body fell to the ground and ..."

"Angry you were, hmm?"

"Master, it was me! It wasn't the Emperor at all!" Luke looked at the ground in shame. "I had failed. I failed to resist the Dark Side."

"Learn from this vision, you must."

"But what does it mean?" Luke said, in frustration. "Is it just one of many possibilities? Is it a warning? You said I would find only what I took in with me ... what did I take that would lead me to fall to darkness?"

"That, decide for yourself, you must. Now, come, eat you should."

Luke sighed, and followed the Jedi Master back to his hut. It soon grew too hot, and Luke decided to eat outside. He had a lot on his mind, and it took him much longer than usual to finish his dinner. The Dark Side, his father, the Emperor ... all these things buzzed around his head until he felt physically exhausted.

His waiting hammock was looking very inviting, but he knew he couldn't sleep yet. He became aware of Yoda's presence beside him, and sunk to the ground.

"You think I'm naive to imagine I can save him, don't you?"

Yoda looked thoughtful for a moment, not meeting Luke's gaze. Finally, he said, "Have your father's emotional nature, you do. And your mother's compassion."

"That's not an answer," Luke said calmly.

Yoda relented. "There is nothing you can do to change your father's heart. Let go, you must."

"But I know he's still in there."

"Anakin was a powerful Jedi. If any path back to the light there is, he will find it. Accept that only he can save himself, you must."

Luke covered his face, knowing that Yoda had a point, but not wanting to accept it.

"A good father he was to you, hmm?"

"Yes," Luke agreed. "He made some mistakes but he did his best."

"Surprising, this is."

"Isn't that a sign there's still good in him? That the Emperor hasn't driven it from him fully?"

Yoda used his stick to draw lines in the dirt for a time. When he replied, Luke had never heard such sadness in his voice.

"A great teacher, Anakin was. Always had time for younglings, he did. Especially those who were struggling or ostracized by their peers."

Whenever Yoda spoke of his father, Luke found himself feeling both fascinated and angry. These little stories were gifts. Memories of a father he wished he'd known. A father the Emperor had taken from him.

"Remember one youngling, I do. A Gungan boy. Had a bad stutter he did, and no confidence. Anakin found him alone, crying after he had failed his lightsaber test. Took it upon himself to train him until he passed with ease."

"Really?"

Yoda looked down. "Found his body, I did. Slumped behind a table in the library. Killed by a lightsaber, he was."

The words were chilling.

"Do not underestimate what Darth Vader is capable of, young one. Kill you, he will, if the Dark Side demands it. Or worse. You must not tell him of your sister."

"So I should give up on him?" Luke asked, hearing a note of desperation in his voice.

"The path before you, difficult it is," Yoda said. "Let the Force guide, you must."

Luke stared at the murky water, hoping the Force would show him the answer, because he was at a loss.

* * *

_What a pile of junk._

That was Vader's first thought as he stepped out onto the landing pad and received his first personal experience of the _Millennium Falcon_.

He had seen worse during his youth, but at least those ships had been in a junkyard, not flying around asteroid fields evading the best the Empire had to offer.

He couldn't help but wonder what had brought him here, as he made his way up the ramp and through the main corridor. His son's friends were inside Cloud City; he should be making final arrangements with the bounty hunter who had found them here. Instead, some tremor in the Force had summoned him to this ship. Or perhaps it was merely his own curiosity—either way, he was here now.

He passed several technicians working on disabling the hyperdrive, and then entered the cabin where Luke had once resided. An echo of his son's presence still remained. It was faint, but it was here. Perhaps he would find some clue as to Luke's whereabouts within this room.

He opened the single storage drawer, and recognized some of Luke's clothes, stuffed haphazardly into the depths. As he dragged the nearest item out, something bounced onto the floor and skidded forward, towards him. He stretched out a hand, causing the object to leap upwards into his grasp.

An imaging device. Vader switched it on, and a holo-projection filled a small space above the datapad. It was an image of Luke, standing slightly in front of him. Obviously taken by a reporter; Luke must have downloaded it from the HoloNet. He studied the image carefully—Luke looked about fifteen. Probably taken at some formal function, as neither of them were looking particularly thrilled to be there.

_Where are you, Son? What are you doing?_

As usual, there was no response to his call.

"Lord Vader?"

The stormtrooper captain stood waiting, just outside the room.

"Calrissian took the Rebels to the dining room, as per your orders. My men have surrounded the doors and await your command."

Vader moved quickly—he hadn't realized how long he had spent here.

"Where is the bounty hunter?"

"Waiting by the side entrance to the dining hall, sir."

"I will join him," Vader said, as they reached the dining hall junction in the corridor. "Wait one minute, and then send in your troops."

"Yes, sir."

Vader walked on, approaching the side entrance. The bounty hunter was waiting, obviously itching to train his own gun on his prize, but he wasn't quite willing to risk Vader's displeasure.

Vader signaled him to stand back—he didn't trust this trigger-happy bounty hunter not to shoot Captain Solo, rather than risk losing him altogether.

He pressed the door release, and the door slid open quietly, revealing the Rebels seated along the far side of the table. Calrissian sat at the head.

Solo was the first to notice him. He looked at him, curiously, before his eyes widened in recognition. He stood up, right hand reaching for his blaster, but Vader had already disarmed him. Beside him, Boba Fett stepped around behind Calrissian, training his blaster on the Wookiee. He responded with a vicious snarl, and Solo stepped protectively in front of the princess. She had remained seated, arms folded in a sardonic way.

"So this is the _deal_ you were talking about, Lando?" she said, sounding as if she'd been expecting this course of events all along.

"I had no choice," he said, standing up.

The main doors slid open, and the stormtroopers entered, right on cue. Six of them approached the Wookiee, while two began to force the princess to her feet.

"If you're looking for Luke, he's not here," she said, finally meeting his gaze. Her tone was oddly calm, with none of the usual vitriol she reserved for him. She looked away when he met her gaze.

"With you as bait, he soon will be, Princess," he said. He gestured to the stormtroopers. "Take the prisoners to the interrogation areas."

* * *

He was shaking. Whether from cold or emotion, he didn't know. It was dark ... but he could sense people surrounding him. Familiar people ...

"Leia!" he called, stretching out a hand.

"Luke! ... Luke!"

"Leia! Where are you?"

"Luke!"

Han this time. Luke whirled around, hands stretched outwards. "Han! Where are you?"

He could see him now. Strapped up to some kind of torture device.

"No!"

He ran forward, straight into a barrier. It was hard, yet transparent, like glass. He banged his hands against it.

On the other side there was a low moan of pain, followed by a sharp scream.

"Han!" Luke called. "Leia! Can you hear me?"

Behind him, he heard the sound of his father breathing. He turned around, desperate for help.

"Father! My friends are in pain! You've got to do something!"

His father stepped forward until Luke could see him clearly. "I had no choice. You will not come, otherwise."

"Come where?" Luke said, feeling anger swell in the depths of his chest.

"Cloud City, on Bespin. I will be waiting for you. I suggest you hurry."

His father turned, and began to walk away. As he left, the screams of his friends again became louder.

"Father!" Luke called.

Then he woke up.

* * *

Artoo was thrilled with his decision. Unfortunately, he was the only one.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, as he prepared his X-Wing for take off, "but I can't let my friends suffer because of me! He'll continue to torture Han if I don't go!"

"And when he has you, what then?" Obi-Wan's spectral form asked.

"Then ... then I'll find out what he wants," Luke said. "And then I'll come back, I swear."

"Let you go, he will not," Yoda said.

"Whether he lets me go or not, I'm coming back," Luke said, firmly. "He can't keep me captive!"

"Underestimating his abilities, you are. Intends to take you before his master, I fear."

"Or he will kill you," Obi-Wan said.

Luke paused from checking the X-Wing's landing struts to look at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "He's my father! He's not going to kill me, no matter what the old corpse orders him to do!"

"So certain are you," Yoda said, shaking his head.

Luke began to climb up the ladder. "I'll return as soon as possible, I promise."

* * *

Vader was staring out a viewing window, enjoying the sight of the bounty hunter's ship leaving Cloud City. So marked the disappearance of Han Solo from his life. Of all Luke's friends, he was fairly sure that Solo came at the top of his irritation list.

It didn't matter now, anyway. Luke was nearly here. He could feel it, even before the officer approached to inform him.

"Lord Vader, a ship is approaching. X-Wing class."

"Take the princess and the Wookiee to the _Executor_ ," he ordered the commander. "I will deal with this situation alone."

"And what of Calrissian, sir?"

"If he creates any difficulty, take him prisoner as well."

"Very good, sir."

The man gestured to the stormtroopers to accompany him, and Vader left the window to wait for his son.

* * *

Luke knew that anger led to the Dark Side, and he knew that Yoda wouldn't be very happy if he could sense his feelings right now, but he couldn't help it. Torturing his friends was completely intolerable, and he wasn't going to let him think this would get him whatever he wanted. He guided his ship down through Bespin's atmosphere, relying on more than just the scopes to lead him to Cloud City.

Despite his anger, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful the floating city was. Too beautiful for an Imperial institution. Luke wondered how his friends and his father had come to be here, as there were no Rebel bases in the vicinity. With any luck, he would be leaving here with his friends and they could give him a briefing on everything he'd missed.

"Stay put and leave the ship in flight mode, Artoo," Luke said, as he brought the X-Wing down gently on the landing pad. "I don't intend to stay long."

Did Artoo's reply have a slightly skeptical tone to it? Luke couldn't be sure.

"Don't worry, Artoo," Luke said, pushing open the cockpit. "He's still family."

He had to remind himself of that when he entered the building, and found his father waiting for him, a few paces down the corridor. There was no sense of his friends in the Force, which only fueled his anger. Could this all have been a trick, to lure him here? Were his friends safe after all?

"Hello, Son."

"Where are my friends?! What did you do to them?"

"Didn't your Jedi instructor teach you to let go of any personal attachments?" his father said, in a slightly mocking tone.

"Did you honestly torture Han just to get me to come here?" Luke said, stepping closer to him. "How _could_ you?! Why didn't you just call me through our bond, or—"

"You refused to listen. Besides, you wouldn't have come. Your Jedi Master wouldn't have allowed it. Causing your friends pain was the only way to get you here quickly."

"That doesn't excuse it!" Luke yelled. "The ends don't justify the means, no matter what you think!"

"You speak as though I care about your moral judgements, Son."

Luke turned away, and tried to run through one of the calming techniques Yoda had spent hours trying to teach him.

"Well, I'm here now," he mumbled. "So what do you want?"

"You are coming with me. I cannot allow you to continue this foolish path you have chosen. I warned you not to attempt to become a Jedi, and you chose to ignore me. Now you are causing a disturbance in the Force and the Emperor will no longer tolerate your continued defiance."

"No. I'm not coming with you. I may be your son, but I am not your property. I will do what I please with my life." Luke turned around, starting to walk back towards the ship. "I'm going to find my friends."

"If you will not come freely, I will take you by force," his father warned, using the Force to bring him to a halt.

Luke pushed back, breaking his hold. "I'd like to see you try." He didn't bother to stop.

Then his father pushed so hard, he was lifted off his feet and knocked into the wall. When he scrambled into a sitting position, he found his father standing over him, reaching out to grab him by the top of his arm. Luke immediately grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. His father stepped back, but he was a fraction too slow. The blade nicked him across his right arm, causing him to gasp in pain.

Luke felt his father's surprise. He looked from the blade, and then back to Luke, seemingly in a state of disbelief that he would do such a thing. Luke hardened his expression, pushing away any guilt. His father had forced this situation, not him. He slowly climbed to his feet, keeping the blade pointed at his father's chest.

"Don't be ridiculous," his father said, eventually. "I taught you to duel."

"What, scared you'll lose?" Luke said, readjusting his grip. He really should run for his ship, but part of him wanted this. He wanted to let his father feel just a fraction of the pain he'd caused him.

His father stared at him for a moment, and then finally, he reached for his own saber.

"Very well."

The red blade hummed into existence, and he assumed the ready stance. Luke took a violent, angry swing, his frustration almost tangible behind it. His father met the stroke easily, and followed up with a few quick manoeuvres. Before Luke realized what he had done, his weapon had been flicked out of his hand and clattered onto the floor.

Luke stretched out his hand to retrieve his saber. It came flying through the air towards him, but just as it was about to reach his hand, it changed direction and his father caught it.

He switched off his own saber, and attached both saber handles to his belt.

"One of the shorter duels of my career," he said, stepping forward and gripping Luke firmly by the arm.

* * *


	9. Illumination

They didn't say another word to each other until they were space bound and heading for the _Executor_. His father had dismissed all the guards and was piloting the shuttle himself, leaving Luke in the co-pilot's seat. He couldn't bring himself to even look at his father. His embarrassment over their duel, if it could be even called that, was still fresh in his mind.

Deep down, he was also feeling guilty about hurting the man who had raised him. Some Jedi he was—he had lost his temper and resorted to violence to achieve his goal. He rubbed his head in frustration—he was angry about losing his temper, angry about the treatment of his friends, and angry with himself for being angry.

"If you had let _me_ continue to train you, you may have had a chance," his father said, breaking the silence.

Luke didn't trust himself to respond, so he continued to stare out the window. In the distance, he could see their destination, coming ever closer.

"Why did you choose to undergo Jedi training in the first place?" his father continued. "Now you have all but sealed your fate. Did you imagine you could grow strong enough to defeat the Emperor? A foolish hope. Only the Dark Side could ever grant you such power."

Luke finally snapped. "How many times have we been over this, Father?! I'm not interested in joining the Dark Side, being trained as a Sith Lord, or being part of your tyrannical Empire in any way, shape or form!"

"You have been corrupted with lies and Jedi propaganda. They teach you to fear the Dark Side, because they don't want you to become more powerful than they are."

"No, that's not it," Luke said. "I just don't want to have my entire sense of self brutally slaughtered and consumed by a malevolent force of pure evil."

"Sometimes one has to make sacrifices for the greater good."

Luke made a scoffing noise. "Let's just ask Anakin Skywalker how he feels about that, huh?"

"He is dead." His father sounded testy at the mention of the forbidden name. "He was too weak."

"No, he wasn't," Luke insisted. "He was a good person who fell for a trap set by a master manipulator."

His father was silent. Luke could sense how unsettled he was by his words, and it provoked him to say more.

"Anakin Skywalker isn't dead. You never could defeat him. Instead, you just have him chained up all the time because you're afraid of what will happen if he ever gets free."

His father turned to stare at him. "Who have you been talking to? Obi-Wan?"

"No. You."

He turned back to the controls. "You are misguided. You are too young to understand the true potential of your own power."

"Who says I want power? I'd rather see people live in a galaxy of peace and freedom."

"If you have power, you can bring that about."

"What, with the Emperor in charge?" Luke said. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Perhaps if you realized your full potential, Luke, he would no longer be in charge."

Luke sighed. His father never did understand.

"So how _is_ the old corpse?" Luke asked.

"I do not know to what you are referring."

"Yes you do," Luke said. "His moldy rottenness ... his tyrannical dictatorship ..."

His father raised a hand, stopping him. "He is the same as always."

"Shame. I was hoping he'd have died from extreme old age by now."

When his father didn't reply, Luke turned back to gaze out the window. The _Executor_ streamed past below them. It was far longer than a normal Star Destroyer, that much was clear to Luke. He stretched out, curious as to how this gigantic ship would register on his Force sense.

"Where are my friends?" he asked, suddenly.

"Solo has been taken by the bounty hunter. The princess and the Wookiee have been taken to a secure facility."

"Why don't you let them go?" Luke suggested. "You wanted me, and now you have me, so why do you need them?"

"They are members of the Rebel Alliance and traitors. It is my duty to have them brought to justice. I will also keep them as assurance of your continued cooperation."

"I promise I will come with you if you let them go," Luke said, desperately.

"You are coming with me whether you agree or not, Son. But you do not need to worry about your friends. They will remain unharmed ... as long as you cooperate."

"What does cooperate mean?" Luke asked. "Submit to being slowly broken by the Emperor until I turn to the Dark Side?"

His father didn't react, but Luke felt his inner conflict.

"I won't turn," Luke repeated. "If you want to talk about a plan to kill him, then I'll at least listen, but me turning to the Dark Side is off the table."

"You could not even defeat me in a duel." His father sounded weary. "No Jedi could match his power."

"That's not true."

"Your new Jedi Master has clearly been hiding in exile. Did you ask them why?"

Luke reached up to rub his temples. He could really use some support right now, but the Force was eluding him. He felt the ship rattle slightly as it passed through the ship's shields, and slow as it entered the hangar.

His father stood up and gestured for Luke to do the same. "Stay close beside me, and remain silent."

"Scared I will embarrass you in front of the crew?" Luke asked.

His father didn't bother to respond. They walked together out to the top of the departure ramp, and Luke stood back to allow his father to walk down first. He waited for a moment, before following his father down to the floor of the hangar. His surprise at seeing who was waiting to greet them caused him to forget his father's request to remain silent.

"Captain Piett!" Luke said, grinning at the officer. It was nice to see a familiar face.

Piett smiled at him, and extended his hand. Luke shook it, gratefully.

"Admiral Piett, now, young Luke," he said. "Pleasure to see you again."

Luke could sense Piett was relieved at his presence. He glanced at his father, who was waiting for the admiral's report.

The admiral obliged. "Sir, Captain Bewil has just reported from Cloud City. They have rounded up the remaining populace."

"Good," his father said, walking down the line of troops towards the exit. "Tell him to hold his position, and we will wait for the arrival of the _Avenger_ before leaving for Coruscant."

"Yes, sir."

The admiral left to carry out the command, and Luke moved to walk next to his father as they entered an elevator.

"How long until we reach Coruscant?" Luke enquired. The elevator doors slid closed in front of them, and they began to move across the gigantic ship.

"Five hours."

Luke's mind raced over the possibilities. Five hours wasn't much time to plan his own escape. He glanced at his father, wondering if he had picked up on his thoughts. He said nothing, so Luke assumed he was safe.

"So we have five hours of each other's company to look forward to," Luke said, as they disembarked from the elevator. "Will you give me a tour of the ship?"

"You have five hours of your _own_ company to look forward to. In a high-security cell. I suggest you get some sleep."

Luke stared at his father in surprise. "You're not serious."

They turned down yet another corridor, and Luke could see a large pair of doors at the end, with four stormtroopers standing guard.

They passed through the first set of double doors and entered another long corridor. Security cameras moved to track them, all the way to the far end, where another set of doors waited.

His father gestured for Luke to enter first. Luke did so, and stepped into a small, square room. All the lights were turned off, except for a single spotlight in the center, which illuminated a simple shelf bed and a water station.

He turned towards his father, feeling a hand on his shoulder. His wrists were immediately held together, and forced into a pair of binders. Luke reared back in shock, but he was too slow. They had already locked tight and lit up with a blue energy field. He felt his connection to the Force dampen.

"Is this all I am to you?!" Luke said, hardly able to believe it had come to this. "Another one of your prisoners?"

"You are naive if you think I treat prisoners as well as this," he said, guiding Luke towards the bed. "You will wait here until I return."

As Luke stepped across a line on the floor, a blue force-field immediately shot up, in a perfect square around the bed. He immediately tested it with his bound hands. A painful shock seared through his skin, causing him to step back.

His father turned, heading towards the exit.

"That isn't necessary!" Luke insisted. "Father!"

His father didn't respond, initially. However, just before he reached the doors, he paused, and turned back, meeting his gaze through the shimmering blue field.

"This is the only way. The Emperor has given me one last chance to bring you to him. If you run again, he will order me to kill you myself. And I will have no choice but to oblige. That is why I am taking such extreme measures to restrain you."

Luke only heard one thing. And it horrified him. "You'd kill me? Your _own son_?!"

"I would have no choice. A Jedi and a Sith Lord cannot co-exist ... even if they are father and son. They are like two nexus in a pit. One will always devour the other."

"I would never kill you!" Luke said, feeling sick at the suggestion. " _Never!_ "

"You would. I am surprised the Jedi haven't already insisted you do so. I know how they regard the Dark Side. They sent my own Jedi Master to execute me."

"I ..." Luke stepped back under a wave of confusion. His father had it wrong; he knew he did. But he didn't know how to phrase it—how to form the words to convince his father he still loved him, despite their disagreement.

"I ... I thought you loved me," he mumbled, desperately.

"Spare me useless emotion." His father pointed at him. "Of course I don't wish for you to die—that is why I told you not to train as a Jedi. But you defied me. Now this is the only option. The Emperor will allow you to live as a Sith apprentice."

"That's worse than death!"

"Perhaps in a perfect galaxy, you would not have to do this, but this is the real world, Son."

"Go away," Luke said, hoarsely. He turned towards the bed. "I don't want to listen to you anymore."

"Son—"

"Don't call me that!" Luke said, putting more force behind his words.

Before reaching the doors, his father turned back, one last time. "You are not a child any longer, Luke."

The sound of the doors slamming shut caused a horrible finality to settle on Luke.

He lay down on the bed, and spent a long while staring blankly into the overhead spotlight.

How had he ended up in this mess?

"Oh, Master Yoda, why didn't I listen to you?"

Only a cold silence answered his words. Luke strained to hear—he didn't mind what, any sound would do. Anything which reassured him he wasn't all together alone in this cell.

"Obi-Wan!" he called out, suddenly.

It was no use. He couldn't feel anything with these binders on.

"I'm sorry I left," Luke said, desperately. "I should have listened to you, I see that now. I'm sorry I lost my temper. Please, don't leave me here alone."

He stretched out, trying to connect with what little sense of the Force the binders left available. When he wasn't immediately rewarded, he tried harder, becoming cold with fear. The Force was ever-present, all-encompassing—it couldn't have abandoned him. Could it? Unless he had driven it away, through his own anger and fear.

At that moment, the entire galaxy felt as dark as the walls of his cell. He lived in a world of evil—darkness and despair permeated every level, from the rulers, to his own family, and now, perhaps it had found a place in his own soul. Why _did_ he continue to fight it? It would be so easy to simply conform, to allow the Dark Side of the Force to claim him and make him as much of a slave as his father had ever been.

For a few seconds, he entertained the idea, imagining his father congratulating him on making the right decision, ready to welcome him once again.

 _No, don't think about it_. Luke tried to roll over, but found the binders made the position uncomfortable.

But it was tempting. If he ruled the galaxy, they'd be no more Death Stars. No more war. No more friends dying before their time.

 _Stop it_ , Luke told himself, angrily, _it doesn't work like that_.

But maybe it did. Maybe it would be different for him. How could he know if he hadn't tried? Strange images rose up in his mind. Images of him ruling the Empire ...with his father by his side. He struggled to fight them at first, but they were gradually wearing him down.

* * *

When Vader re-entered Luke's cell, shortly before the reversion from hyperspace, he was surprised to find his son lying on the floor, face down. He quickly deactivated the force-field, and used the Force to sit him up. His son opened his eyes, and looked at him, wearily. His eyes were red, and his skin was pale.

"What happened?" Vader asked.

"The floor was more comfortable than the bed," Luke said, struggling to his feet. His voice came out husky and weak. Vader glanced at the water station, seeing the cup hadn't been touched. He slumped forward over the bed, and struggled to straighten up.

Vader sighed to himself, and stretched out a hand to steady his son. Once Luke had regained his balance, he stretched out his wrists towards Vader.

"Can you please take these off?"

"In the shuttle," Vader said, pulling his son towards the door. "We are orbiting Coruscant now."

When his son did not continue the conversation, Vader stretched out to test his mood. He had expected him to still be sulking after their earlier conversation, but he appeared almost ... peaceful. The reason for this abrupt change in mood finally revealed itself when they were in the shuttle and on their way to the Imperial Palace.

He had removed Luke's binders, as promised, and presented him a tray of his favourite breakfast foods and blue milk, delivered by the _Executor's_ food service droids. His son picked at it, before pushing it aside and staring blankly out the front window.

"It's been so long since I've been here," he said, as they entered a long queue of traffic heading planetside.

More silence.

"Father. I've been thinking about what you said before."

Vader turned to look at him.

"I ... I don't want to fight anymore."

"Then you are ready to cooperate?" Vader was suspicious. He had a feeling this change-of-heart was brought about more by lack of sleep and water than genuine feeling.

"Most likely, I'm going to die fairly quickly," Luke said. "But before that, I'd at least like a chance at taking him down. I'm stronger than you think. The only reason I messed up so badly on Bespin was you know my fighting style too well."

Vader studied him. "I doubt you could kill an insect, in your present state."

"I'm fine," Luke insisted.

Vader let out a weary breath, and stared out at the approaching cityscape below. The time had come. In a few seconds, they would arrive at the palace, and he would take his only child to his master. One of the most vile beings to ever rule the galaxy.

_You can't do this._

The Voice had been quiet for months now. It wasn't a surprise he had decided to make another last ditch attempt at protest.

_He will die if I don't._

He heard a strange rumbling sound behind him, and turned to find the cause. Luke had slumped over the co-pilot's controls, and was snoring softly.

Not even the bump from the landing caused him to stir.

"Luke!" Vader said, stretching out a hand to wake him.

Just before he touched him, he hesitated, studying him for a moment. In this state, his son wouldn't stand a chance. His gaze fell on the wrist binders, and he quickly put one end around Luke's wrist and the other around the metal frame of the seat.

He turned abruptly, and left the shuttle cockpit. Outside, two stormtroopers stood waiting.

"Guard the ship," he ordered. "There is a sleeping passenger. Alert me if he wakes."

"Yes, sir."

A few minutes of respite couldn't hurt. As long as the Emperor was assured he had his son under guard and restrained, he shouldn't mind if he had to wait an hour to see him. The Emperor had never been one for impatience.

Vader left the shuttle, and took a glance around the hangar bay where Luke had spent so much of his youth. It was well shielded, and there were guards at every exit. It would be enough to secure his son, in the unlikely event he should wake. And if not, the wrist-binders would prevent him from flying a ship.

It was safe enough to make a report to the Emperor, and then return as quickly as possible.

* * *

Luke woke with a jump at the sharp sensation of pain. He glanced down, and then reared back as he saw a spinning rotary blade heading right for his hand. But the binders pulled tight, triggering another mild shock. He blinked away the last of his sleepy blur, and found the rotary blade was attached to an astromech droid.

"Artoo?! What are you … where did you come from?"

Artoo beeped and whistled, and then the blade cut through the binders. The droid then turned and began rolling quickly out of the shuttle. Luke didn't need to be told to hurry up twice.

As soon as he hit the deck, he found himself stepping over two unconscious stormtroopers, and a host of other guards rushing towards them. Luke quickly stretched out a hand, pushing them back. Then he ran after Artoo, as the droid had lit up his rockets and was rushing towards his waiting X-Wing.

"You flew this all the way from Bespin?" Luke said, climbing the ladder two rungs at a time. "How did you get past palace security?"

As he sat down hard in the cockpit, Artoo's reply lit up on the computer.

_My security codes are still valid._

He didn't know who he had to thank for that, but he hoped he'd be able to repay them someday.

"This is ridiculous," Luke said, firing up the engines. "Even if we do make it past the security shield, how are we going to make it into hyperspace? My father will order the entire fleet to stop us."

 _We can handle the fleet_ , Artoo said. _We have help._

* * *

Vader slammed his hand down on the emergency elevator stop the second he felt Luke's Force presence flare up in a flash of brightness.

He stretched out with the Force, even as he willed the elevator to return to the hangar bay. All he could sense was his son's mental shields and a fierce sense of determination. That never heralded the start of anything good.

_Son! Do not attempt to escape._

But even as he stepped out of the elevator, he knew it was too late. The hangar bay shook with the roar of the X-Wing blasting out the entrance at full throttle. Vader walked forward, watching as it streamed towards the sky, eclipsing the sunrise and sending other ships spinning out of its way. Soon, it was merely a dot in the sky, blended into a thousand other dots.

His son had condemned himself to death.

Vader wondered why, then, his escape caused him to feel almost ... relieved.

* * *

Artoo hadn't been exaggerating when he said they would have help. As they streaked towards the shield gate, TIE fighters already in pursuit, Luke could see the capital defense ships moving away from the gap he was focused on.

"What are they doing?" Luke asked.

_Chasing the Millennium Falcon._

"Who's flying the Falcon?" Luke said. "I thought Han was with Boba Fett?"

_His friend Lando took the Falcon and rescued him. I sent Threepio with him._

Luke twisted out of the way of a volley of laser fire, and then looped back to get through the shield gate.

"What about Leia and Chewie?"

_I don't know. Your father sent them somewhere._

Luke dodged around a pleasure yacht, focusing on the hyperspace jump zone. Just a few more minutes ...

His comlink crackled to life shortly after.

"Hey, kid. You okay?"

"Han! Yes, I'm … hang on a second."

Luke maneuvered in a zig zag pattern, and then pulled back on the throttle. Several TIE fighters over shot him, and he sent a spread of fire from the cannons to scatter them.

"I'm sending you some coordinates," Luke said. "Meet me there. I think I know where we can find Leia and Chewie."

"Please tell me it's somewhere nice and quiet that isn't guarded by a Super Star Destroyer."

"Well … it's quiet," Luke admitted. "I used to stay there."

"Tatooine?"

"Not Tatooine."

His X-Wing shot into the hyperspace jump zone, and Luke looked back at the terminal. "You've got those coordinates, Artoo?"

Artoo whistled in agreement.

"See you shortly," Luke said, pulling back the throttle.

All around them, the stars streaked into blue lines.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I can feel her presence," Luke said, not deviating from his course. "Just follow me in and you'll be fine."

"It looks just like where I always imagined Darth Vader might live."

Luke smiled. That was Lando's voice. His smile was short-lived, however. He didn't want to think about his father right now. Not until Leia and Chewie were safe.

As they flew over the lava fields of Mustafar, the _Millennium Falcon_ close behind his X-Wing, the fortress soon appeared on the horizon, sticking up from the rocks like a giant tuning fork. The Dark Side surrounded this place, and his sense of it grew stronger the closer they came. Some of the outer patrol craft began to scan them, and Luke quickly sent his clearance codes. The ships immediately shifted into the escort position.

"So you grew up here?" Han asked, a tinge of horror in his voice.

"I spent a lot of weekends and school vacations here, mostly," Luke explained. "I went to school on Coruscant, so it wasn't practical to travel."

"It's amazing you grew into a halfway functioning adult."

Luke smiled. "Is that a compliment? And since when did you think I was an adult?"

"Good point."

Luke looked down at the controls then, feeling a rush of sadness.

"I'm really sorry. About what he did to you. I don't even know how to begin to—"

"Kid, don't think about it. I always knew the galaxy would make me pay for being friends with you and your sister."

Luke was silent, staring at his reflection in the targeting computer for a moment. Then, he said, "We don't deserve you, Han."

"I know."

He left Han waiting on the outside landing pad, but took his X-Wing right into his father's personal hangar, knowing that was the closest route to the detention centre. All his security codes were still valid, including a couple that he wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to have. In any case, Vaneé was waiting to greet him, and he didn't appear at all surprised by his appearance.

"Hello, young Master Luke," he said, approaching slowly as Luke came down the ladder. "And Artoo as well, I see."

"Hi, Vaneé. You probably already know why I'm here."

He nodded once. "Your father warned me you might be dropping by."

"Is he on his way?"

"Not yet."

Mustafar was hours from Coruscant. He had more time than he thought. Perhaps even time to say goodbye.

"Can you tell the guards to stand down?"

"I believe it would be in the best interests of their continued health to do so."

"Thanks, Vaneé."

His father had taken his lightsaber, and the spares here would be locked up, but he could still do plenty of damage without it. It would be all too easy to give into his anger over the suffering inflicted on his sister and friend. But that wasn't the Jedi way. And despite his moment of weakness on the _Executor_ , he felt more like a Jedi than he ever had since starting his training with Yoda.

Artoo raced along behind him as he sprinted across the bridge to the elevators. As soon as they stepped out on the detention center level, the guards backed away, and he sensed the familiar feeling that used to accompany his father's appearance.

"Stay back!" Luke said, walking down the line of cells. "Artoo, release the doors."

The droid was already plugged in to the nearest interface, and a moment later, the doors slid open. Leia stepped out of the one at the end, and Luke rushed to embrace her.

"Took you long enough," she said, smiling. "I've been here for hours."

Chewie roared behind him, and Luke reached out to put a hand on him. "Don't worry. He's not here. Come on … Han and Lando are waiting in the _Falcon_."

On the walk back up to the landing pad, Leia filled him in on everything the Rebellion had been through since he left. Several failed missions, the Nowmel weapons factory still operating, pilots taken prisoner, and then Hoth base attacked and abandoned. They had been on their way to reunite with the Rebel fleet who had managed to escape, but had been chased by the Imperial fleet all the way from Hoth.

"I'm sorry," Luke said. "I … I wish I could have helped you."

"Where were you? You disappeared for so long, I thought he must have found you and taken you somewhere."

"No. I was with a Jedi Master."

They had reached the exit to the landing pad at this point, and the dull orange light of the Mustafar sky put her face in sharp relief. She stopped and stared at him. "Did you find the answer you wanted?"

He looked down. "I … I found an answer. It wasn't what I wanted. So it's on to plan B."

"What's plan B?"

"I can't tell you. You won't like it."

"Luke!"

"But you need to trust me on this—"

She was already shaking her head. "Luke, the Rebellion needs you."

"And as long as I'm with you, you're all in danger. I won't let any of you suffer on my account ever again."

"You're going to do something stupid, aren't you?"

He didn't answer, and she sighed in frustration. Then her gaze softened. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

He took her hands. "If I don't come back, I want you to tell my father I love him and I forgive him. Then it's up to you. Obi-Wan and Yoda will help you."

She shook her head. "Luke. It's not your job to save him."

"I know."

"Do you?"

He could only bow his head. "You need to go. They're waiting."

She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"So … he has escaped you once again."

Vader turned from the window, where millions of twinkling lights were spread out below. His master's tone was oddly calm.

"He is on Mustafar," Vader said, deciding the Emperor didn't need to hear about Artoo Detoo single-handedly rescuing Luke. "With your leave, I will go and retrieve him."

The Emperor gestured for him to walk with him, down the hall lined with sculptures.

"You still believe he can be turned?"

Vader couldn't bring himself to tell an obvious lie. He remained silent.

"Yes … I have seen it too. He will resist until his _dying breath_." He said the words with raw disgust. "The Jedi have ruined him."

Now was not the time to argue, but deep down, Vader knew that wasn't true. The character traits Luke possessed that his master found so abhorrent came from a more foundational source. Shmi had ruined him. Padmé had ruined him. Even Anakin had ruined him. Anakin, who even now refused to die.

"I understand what must be done, Master."

"Then go. And I suggest you hurry. I am sure you will grant him a far more merciful death than I have planned for the rebellious son of Skywalker."

A vision of Luke, writhing on the ground, crying out in agony, filled Vader's mind.

"I will do it," Vader said, not caring how desperate he sounded.

"Good. I will await your swift return."

* * *

It was a truly unsettling experience for Luke to enter his old bedroom and find it had been left almost entirely untouched. The pajamas he'd last worn here were lying at the top of the bed, never having made it to the laundry compartment. A datapad with a holo-comic still sat on the bedside table.

There were also stacks of boxes on the bed which hadn't been here last time. He grinned when he saw his model T-16 sticking out the top of the nearest one. This must be the contents of his old room at the Imperial Palace.

He wasn't here for nostalgia, but perhaps there might be some useful equipment. He tossed a few tools and metal junk back in, and then his eye fell on a t-shirt. His father had confiscated it years ago ... Luke pulled it out, and smoothed it flat so he could read the writing. ' _You think you've got problems? My father is a Sith Lord!_ ' He'd got it at a market in the senate square, but his father had been less than understanding when he'd caught him about to wear it to school.

A wave of sadness passed over him as he stared at it. He'd been so young, so ignorant of how true that was.

"I believe I have found what you were looking for, Master Luke."

Luke turned, seeing Vaneé in the doorway. He was carrying a tray that held a selection of glowing crystals. A bright green one, sitting off to the side, immediately drew his attention. The Force hummed when it slipped into the palm of his hand.

"That's perfect. Thank you."

"You look tired," he noted. "You should rest before attempting such an intricate task. The ancient texts tell stories of young Force users who lose limbs in the attempt."

"I don't have time to rest," Luke said. "My father is on his way."

Vaneé studied him, his expression unreadable. But his tone was careful when he replied. "I hope you're not planning to fight him here. Someone is liable to end up in the lava again, and that really does seem like an unpleasant way to go."

Luke had to fight not to roll his eyes. "I'm not planning on fighting him at all. And don't worry. I'll go where we won't be disturbed."

"Then why the lightsaber?"

"Where I'm going, it pays to have a weapon." He looked down at the crystal. "And besides. It's about time I had one all of my own."

* * *


	10. Restoration

"Well there it is," Luke said, rubbing a mark from his viewscreen. "Lygun. Are you locked in tight back there?"

Artoo whistled.

"Good, because we're going in full throttle."

Artoo made a high pitched squealing noise in alarm, but Luke just laughed. "Come on, Artoo, I have to take a break from the serious Jedi-in-training every now and then."

Luke glanced down at the viewscreen as Artoo's reply came up.

_Yes, but why now?_

Luke smiled, and pushed the throttle forward. The green atmosphere rose to meet him, and began to distinguish itself into single clouds of toxic hitrone gas. He remembered how he had felt when his father had explained that even a single molecule could burn through metal. He'd been scared, but his father had reassured him by explaining he trusted the Force to guide him.

And now, here he was, trusting the Force to guide him through, and loving every minute of it. The neon green clouds of gas whipped over the top, and shimmied underneath never coming within one meter of his ship.

 _Believe_ , Yoda had taught him. _And the impossible becomes possible_.

As he dropped into the nitrogen-oxygen blended atmosphere below, Luke's smile soon faded. He had passed the planet's entrance exam, but that didn't make his purpose here any less grim. This could be the last planet he ever set foot on.

He banked his X-Wing and guided the ship out over the ocean. He was only flying from memory, and there weren't many landmarks over the water. He stretched out with the Force again, using it to guide him to the small island where the retreat was located.

"There it is," Luke said. "Hopefully Jaytee is still working."

Artoo made a rude, derisive noise, and Luke smiled.

"I guess you miss Threepio, huh?"

Artoo whistled, and Luke began to wonder if he should have brought Artoo at all. If he died here, he hoped his father would take the droid with him when he left. Otherwise, it was unlikely he would ever leave this planet.

Luke dropped the ship down, close to the surface of the island, and scanned the wild jungle below for the sandy clearing in which the Sith retreat was built. It wasn't hard to miss ... the stark black fortress stood out like Luke always had at an Imperial social function.

"Bring her in, Artoo," Luke said. "We're here."

* * *

It was amazing how little had changed since he'd last set foot here. He made his way through the narrow corridors, wondering where Jaytee was. The tech room seemed the most likely place to find the droid.

"Jaytee?" he called from the doorway.

His Force sense spiked at the sound of a low rumbling behind him, and he quickly turned to face whatever was coming. Just before he grabbed his blaster, a large animal came running full tilt into the room, snuffling in pleasure. Luke was run flat on his back, and he felt a slobbering mouth and wet nose nuzzle his face.

"Fode!" he managed to choke out. "I know you're happy to see me, but stop it! I'm not your chew toy!"

Finally free as the gargoyle backed away, Luke struggled to his feet, wiping his face. Beed was sniffing the floor nearby, probably checking if his father was here too.

"What kind of crazy, deranged person would ever keep two gargoyles as pets?" Luke mumbled to himself.

"Your father, I believe, sir."

Luke whirled around. Jaytee had just stepped out of the charging station.

"Good to see you, Jaytee," Luke said. "There's something I want you to help me with, and I don't have much time. Don't worry, it's not a game of sabacc this time."

"I'm glad," Jaytee said, in her usual polite monotone.

"Do you know where I can find a workbench and tools?"

* * *

Vaneé was already waiting at the entrance to the hangar when Vader disembarked from the shuttle. He could sense Luke was no longer here, something which made him feel less relief than it should.

"When did he leave?"

Vaneé bowed as he approached. "A short time ago. He freed his friends and then gathered some supplies to build a lightsaber."

Vader absorbed this news. It seemed they had entered a new dangerous phase of their relationship. It had been inevitable since they'd met, but its arrival still felt … unsettling.

"Did he say he was returning to the Rebellion?"

"Only that he was going to a place where you wouldn't be disturbed."

He immediately understood. "Lygun." He turned to leave and then paused at the base of the ship's ramp.

"I have left a message for Luke in the event he returns without me."

"I will ensure he receives it." Vaneé paused, and then added, "He also left one for you."

"Destroy it," Vader said, disgusted at the thought of what his son would say. Likely some sentimental declaration of love and forgiveness.

"He left it with the Alderaanian princess."

Vader sighed. To say this day was not going as planned was an understatement. He returned to the ship without another word, grateful that Vaneé had enough tact not to ask what he planned to do.

 _You don't even know what you plan to do_ , the Voice said, as he started up the engines.

"Silence," Vader said.

His head filled with an image of holding a sleeping Luke in his arms, back when he was still small enough to fit comfortably.

_You know you can't do it._

"If you have any better ideas, I am open to suggestions."

That shut him up. At least until they entered hyperspace.

_He always does this. Makes everyone feel like there's no other choice but to do exactly what he wants._

Vader stared into the depths of the hyperspace tunnel, remembering how stark the choice had once seemed. Join him or lose Padmé.

_I think that's why Luke angers him so much. He refuses to play his game._

"He will kill him. If I try and stop it, he will kill me and then him."

_Maybe you should stop playing his game too._

The Voice then presented an alternative scenario that was oddly appealing, and strangely dark for him. For a moment, they were in complete agreement that this was the best plan of action, and it caused the Dark Side to wrap around him like a snake attempting to crush its prey.

 _I know it won't be easy_ , the Voice conceded. _But we don't have a choice._

* * *

The sun was reflecting off the lake water, causing Luke to shift his arm to his eyes, and shuffle further back up the bank, closer to his father. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he was dreaming, but he wasn't interested in acknowledging that right now.

"If yousa sit dere, da fish can see yousa," their Gungan companion warned.

"They can stare at me if they want, Jar Jar," his father said. "I don't mind."

"Yeah, but I bet the fish mind," Luke said.

"Only because the male fish will be worried about the competition," his father countered.

"Dad," Leia said, in a dry tone. She cast out her line, causing the energy ball at the end of her rod to splash into the water.

A light breeze blew in off the lake, and Luke enjoyed the cool sensation. The weather today was perfect.

"So, I've been thinking once your mother is home from Coruscant, we should visit your Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru," his father said, propping his line against a rock. "Their youngest must be walking by now."

"I'd like that," Luke said. "Could we go to a podrace again?"

"You said you'd take us to see the Sarlacc Pit," Leia said.

"No, I said I _wouldn't_ take you to the Sarlacc Pit," Anakin said, firmly. "I can't believe Obi-Wan even told you about that."

"Uncle Obi-Wan has the best stories," Luke said, grinning.

"Dad! I've got a bite!" Leia called, pulling up the rod in excitement.

Beside him, his father stood up and went over to help her.

"It's a big one," he said.

They both struggled with the rod for a moment, while Luke and Jar Jar watched in anticipation, until, at last, an old broken piece of a bongo was dragged to the surface. Luke and Jar Jar burst into laughter, but Leia made a noise of frustration.

"Hey, that looks like a working water pump," Anakin said, excited.

"You're not going to take it home, are you?" Luke said. "The garage is already full."

"I'll find room."

"Hey, there's Mom!" Leia shouted, pointing across the water. "She's home early!"

Luke jumped up. "Race you!"

Leia laughed and took off running after him.

A loud whistle rang in his ears, and Luke jolted awake, staring at the workbench. His newly constructed lightsaber sat in front of him, but he didn't remember completing it. Artoo beeped again and jiggled back and forth.

"What is it, Artoo?"

"He keeps saying 'he's coming'," Jaytee said, from the corner. "Are we expecting someone else?"

Luke rested his forehead on the bench for a moment, feeling all the weight of his situation return. He was coming. He could feel his presence, and he had fifteen minutes at most. He didn't even have time to test his new lightsaber.

"Artoo," Luke said, crouching down in front of the droid. He wrapped both arms around him. "You must stay right here with Jaytee. This is something I have to do on my own."

Artoo whined in concern, but he remained where he was. Luke straightened up, grabbed his lightsaber, and then ran for the nearest window. One flying leap later, he reached for the Force and sprinted across the beach towards the start of the ridge line. Halfway up the highest peak on the island, he finally collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. In the distance he could hear the low whine of an incoming ship.

There was little point hiding. His father would know exactly where he was, but instinct still caused him to sink down on his stomach and shuffle until he was lying behind a bush. A moment later, a small shuttle came into view and landed neatly beside his X-Wing.

The dark shadow of his father emerged from the ramp, and he began to walk in a straight line towards the building. But before reaching the doors, he paused, and turned straight towards Luke.

Luke tried to shield himself, but it was too late. He felt a familiar presence brush against his mind, pinpointing his location. He wasn't ready for this. He didn't know if anyone could ever be ready for this. But there was nowhere to run now.

* * *

His son's presence was so strong, it overshadowed all the abundance of life in the water, in the jungles, and in the grassy clearings between the trees. Vader walked slowly up the rocky path, holding his lightsaber tightly. If Luke intended to delay the inevitable and turn this into a chase, his son would have the advantage. But he had more experience in these matters, and in the end, he would find his offspring.

There were only so many places to hide on an island, after all. And if escape was his plan, it made no sense for him to come here in the first place. No, he knew as well as he did, they couldn't fight destiny any longer. It was almost certain that only one of them would be leaving this planet.

As he came over the final rise, the horizon filled with the glittering ocean, the sun coming ever closer to meeting the water. Luke sat cross-legged on the cliff-edge, facing the sunset. He was so powerful, the Force itself shimmered around him. It filled Vader with both pride and wonder.

"I won't let you do it," Luke said, calmly.

"Then you should not remain with your back to your enemy," Vader said.

Luke dutifully stood up and turned around. It unsettled Vader momentarily. Luke was not normally so obedient. His son didn't ignite his lightsaber, although he was holding it firmly in his hand.

"Even though it's ending like this, I'll always be grateful that we found each other," Luke said. "This doesn't take away the good times we had."

"You are foolish," Vader said, igniting his lightsaber. "There is a reason the Jedi hid you from me."

"I know. Because they thought you were lost. But I know there is good in you." He shook his head, tears filling his eyes. "I only wish I was enough to save you."

Vader stepped closer, waving the blade at Luke's chest. "You are deluded. Now act like the Jedi you are and defend yourself!"

He swung at Luke, but his son only took a step backwards.

Luke shook his head. "Never!" He brought his other hand around, raising the lightsaber hilt in front of him. With a burst of horror, Vader realized it was pointed towards him. "Goodbye, Father."

It all happened so fast, Vader barely had enough warning to react. His son ignited the blade just as Vader attempted to pull the lightsaber away. All he did was dislodge it off center, and the blade burst into life, burning through his sleeve and searing his arm. Then his son fell backwards, tumbling over the cliff, followed by the still ignited lightsaber.

"NO!"

Not Luke. Not his son. Stumbling towards the edge, he stretched out a hand in desperation and drew upon every strength he had to halt his son's descent towards the rocks below. Anger overwhelmed him when his son didn't slow. This feat was nothing ... a simple act of telekinesis which any Jedi initiate could do.

Then why did it feel as though the Force had abandoned him during this moment of need? Was this act considered unworthy of a Dark Lord of the Sith?

_Let me!_

In sudden understanding, Vader let all his defenses drop. The true nature of the Force, that which had left him all those years ago when he'd knelt at Palpatine's feet, filled every remaining cell in his body. All his desire to protect and nurture his son conflated into an unstoppable source of energy that could have flattened the entire cliff if he'd let it. He reached out, desperately seeking his son's falling presence.

Perhaps, by some miracle, fate still had some undeserved compassion for him.

* * *

Luke was jolted back into consciousness by someone shaking him roughly by the shoulders. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into the blank eye shields of his father's mask.

"Are you out of your _mind_?!"

He was angry. Livid, even. He continued to shake him. "I nearly lost you!"

"Where am I?" Luke asked, reaching up a hand to rub his head. The movement caused pain in his arm.

"Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

His father pulled him into a crushing embrace. Over his father's shoulder, Luke could see he was resting on a beach. Bones, shells, and washed up seaweed formed a weaving high tide mark for as long as he could see. A cliff rose far into the sky beside him, reflecting the orange glow of the sun. The soothing bubble of waves sounded in the distance.

Luke blinked in shock. His father was hugging him. His father, quite possibly the least affectionate parent in the galaxy, was actually hugging him. Just like in his Force vision. Unbelievable.

"Dad," Luke managed to choke out. "Let go! You're crushing me!"

"Don't call me that," his father said, releasing him but not letting go of his arm.

Luke looked up at the cliff. Shouldn't he be dead right now? He stared at his father, beginning to realize what happened.

"You saved me."

His father didn't reply. He didn't need to. Luke knew what had happened. He grinned to himself, getting a funny feeling that everything was going to be all right between them from now on. He stretched out through the Force, attempting to restore their bond. It had become weak over the past months, through both their actions, but now Luke wanted it back ... he _needed_ it. His father obliged, sharing all his feelings with Luke, holding nothing back for once.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the sun creep closer and closer to the horizon.

Then, Luke became aware of movement further down the beach. He watched it, curiously. Too small to be one of Fode or Beed's relatives. Besides, it was shuffling along the ground. Now that he looked closer, he could see more following behind it.

A flash of recognition caused him to jump up in shock and he reached out to Force pull his lightsaber from where it had fallen on the sand. "Father!"

His father stood up beside him, brushing the sand off his gloves. "What is it?"

"The crabs! There's a whole swarm of them coming this way!"

"Then we will move."

Luke started to walk in the other direction, but was brought up short by another cluster coming from the other end of the beach. "There are more of them!"

His father scanned the length of the beach, finally beginning to see why Luke was nervous. "They wait in swarms to prey on animals which fall over the cliff."

"Okay, okay, this is no time for a nature lesson! How do we get out of here?"

"The path back to the retreat leads through the trees," his father replied, pointing past the first swarm of crabs Luke had spotted. "Keep your lightsaber close. We should be safe as long as they don't surround us."

"Don't surround us!?" Luke said, seeing another swarm pouring out of the water. "There are hundreds of them! I sure hope you were kidding when you told me they eat people from the inside out!"

"I wasn't," his father said, pushing him on. "Hurry."

They were cut off before they were even halfway to the trees. Initially, they used a combination of Force pushes to keep them back, but Luke could sense his father was drained. He'd expended himself when he'd saved him from his fall over the cliff.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and shifted around until he and his father were standing back to back. A single swing took off the heads of ten of the four-jawed crabs. Luke kept slashing, until the growing piles of bodies acted as a temporary barrier. Behind him, he could hear his father doing the same.

"Luke, there is a shelf in the cliff about ten meters above you. Do you think you can make it?"

Luke glanced up, already dismissing the idea. "I'm not leaving you down here!"

"Why must you always argue?" his father said, turning slightly.

"Dad!" Luke shouted, stretching out a hand and pushing one of the monsters back. It had managed to chew its way through the ring of bodies. Luke was beginning to realize these particular creatures were starving.

"Go! I'll join you."

"Then you go first," Luke said.

"I'm not leaving you down here alone."

"One of us has to give," Luke said, turning to dissect yet another die-hard crab. "We're trapped here until then."

"Where did you inherit this stubbornness?"

Luke smirked.

"Very well," his father said, giving in. "I will go first. But if you don't follow me immediately, I will return."

Luke nodded and stepped back to allow his father room for the maneuver. He watched as his father judged the distance, gathered the Force, and then jumped up to the top, landing hard. Once steady, he glanced back down at Luke.

Luke was almost tempted to stall, just to get a rise out of his father. But no, he was a Jedi now, and an adult. He should be beyond such childish games. But still ...

"Luke! Quickly!"

Luke gathered the Force and scaled the distance with ease. He glanced over at the top, and saw the swarm of crabs had finally broken through the barrier. He was just in time.

"Now, if there aren't any more interruptions," his father said, starting the journey forward.

"I guess you and Obi-Wan used to get into scrapes like that all the time," Luke said, joining his father. "Is that what being a Jedi is like?"

His father only put a protective hand on his shoulder in response.

* * *

Back at the retreat, Luke sat on the workbench stool, while his father insisted on tending to the bruises and scratches he'd received in the course of the evening's events. Artoo rested nearby, softly beeping from time to time. He'd been clearly relieved to see them both return.

"Ouch!" Luke said, trying to tear his hand away from his father. "You're making it worse! What is that stuff? Acid?"

"Keep still." His father dabbed at Luke's hand with a swab. "It will help the wound heal faster and prevent any infection."

"It doesn't need it. It's just a scratch."

"It was bleeding."

Luke sighed, giving up. His father began to roll up his sleeve, and Luke hoped the scratch on his hand was the last of his injuries. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

"Ow!" He wrenched his arm away, and inspected the underside of his arm for the source of the stabbing pain. His father had rolled his sleeve up past his forearm, revealing a red, blistered mark. A lightsaber burn.

Feeling awkward, Luke looked away and let his arm hang limp.

His father did not say anything. He began to cut a piece of bacta-patch to the right size. It hurt like crazy when his father stuck the thing over the burn, but Luke didn't complain. He didn't want to make his father feel more guilty than he already did.

Once the bacta patch had bound to his skin, his father began to wrap a length of bandage around his arm, careful to avoid making it too tight.

"So what now?" Luke asked, wanting to break the silence.

The words caused his father to pause for a moment, and then he resumed his efforts to bind Luke's arm. "I don't know," he offered, eventually. "I failed as a Jedi. Now I have failed as a Sith. Perhaps I should try my hand at farming."

Luke chuckled. "You? Never. Besides, what makes you think you failed as a Jedi?"

"Perhaps falling to the Dark Side and slaughtering the future of the Jedi Order might be construed as a failure by some."

"There's no need for sarcasm," Luke said, pointing at his father with his spare hand, "You might not be able to change what you did, but you can leave the Dark Side behind and help me set things right."

"That is impossible. You don't know the power of the Dark Side, idealistic son of mine."

"I think you already have. Why else did you save me?"

His father didn't answer. He trimmed off the bandage and sealed the loose end. Luke rolled his sleeve down, marveling at how much better his arm felt.

"Thank you," Luke said.

The words caused his father to visibly flinch. "There is no reason to thank me," he said, forcefully. "You almost died today because of me."

"But I'm alive. Because of you."

His father studied him for a moment. "How can you not harbor any resentment towards me? You must know what the Emperor sent me here to do."

"I know," Luke agreed. "But you weren't going to do it. You thought you could goad me into a fight, in the hope that I had grown strong enough to defeat you. You were hoping I would kill you, and so save you from having to kill me." The surprise Luke felt along their link caused him to smile. "I know you better than you think."

"If only it had worked." His father sighed. "I didn't count on your innate goodness."

"Sorry to foil your plans," Luke said.

"I am used to it by now, Son. Sometimes I think the Force brought you into my life simply to foil my plans."

Luke grinned to himself. Stars, how he had missed his father's affectionate remarks, so expertly disguised as insults.

"Did you have a back-up plan?" Luke asked.

"No."

"We can stay here," Luke suggested. "Forget about the Empire and the war."

"No. You don't understand." His father's posture slumped slightly. "He will come. He already knows I failed to carry out his orders."

"The Emperor? Leave Coruscant?" Luke said, disbelieving. "He wouldn't want to risk having the palace taken over by his Grand Moffs. Besides, if he kills us both, then he'll have no apprentice."

"He will easily find a replacement. He knows the two of us left alone together will become a powerful threat."

Luke turned aside, wishing the Force would show him what to do. He grinned suddenly, getting a silly idea.

"I just thought of a plan," Luke said.

"What is it?"

"We invite the Emperor to come here for dinner. Then, after dessert, you say 'look over there!'. While he is trying to figure out what he is supposed to be looking at, we run for the landing pad, and fly away in a ship, leaving him stranded."

His father reached over to ruffle Luke's hair. "I was beginning to think you had lost your sense of humor, young one."

"What made you think that?" Luke said, pushing his father's hand away in annoyance.

"You always seemed so brooding and serious. It didn't suit you."

"I was becoming too much like you, you mean," Luke said.

"I have an excuse to be brooding and serious, Son. You, however, are still young."

"Father," Luke said, seriously. "We need a serious plan. I'm ready to fight him. Are you?"

"You will not be fighting anyone. Return to your friends."

"You mean the Rebellion? I can't go back. I can't fight for the Rebellion when I have friends who are Imperials."

"Then return to your Jedi Master. Clearly he or she has evaded the Sith for this long."

"No. I'm staying with you."

"This is not open for discussion. You will leave immediately."

Luke shook his head. "Seven years together and you still haven't learned you don't get to order me around like a stormtrooper. I'm not going to abandon you to face the Emperor alone." He slid off the stool. "I'm going to test out my new lightsaber."

"If you insist on staying, then you should get some rest," his father said, sounding weary. "Your arm needs time to heal. There is a bunk in the shuttle."

Luke tested his father's mood along their link, looking for any ulterior motive with the suggestion.

"I will meditate," his father said. "Perhaps the Force will provide an answer."

"All right. But wake me up if anything changes."

"Very well, young one."

He left without another word then, but Luke chose to test the strength of their newly restored bond.

_Don't call me 'young one', Dad._

His father merely repeated the suggestion that he go to sleep.

* * *

Vader was drawn out of his meditation by the sound of two lightsabers clashing. Instantly, he rose to his feet and went in search of his son, already stretching out to ensure he wasn't in danger. It only felt like a few hours since they'd last spoke, but he could see by the glimpses of greenish-blue sky that the day had well and truly started.

When he entered the adjacent room, he found Luke fighting two droids at once. All three of them were armed with two lightsabers, one in each hand, and his son twisted and ducked his way around the droids in an impressive display of grace and coordination.

"I remember when you used to hate those droids," Vader remarked, as Luke managed to damage one across the midsection.

"Well, I had reason to," Luke said, keeping his concentration focused on his opponents. The droid he had damaged stumbled around, and Luke came in for the kill. He feinted, and then slashed his blade through its neck. Following up with a jump attack that resulted in the remaining one falling to the ground in three pieces.

There was something about the move which was familiar to Vader, but he couldn't immediately place it. It wasn't a style Obi-Wan favoured.

He ignited his own saber and stepped forward to invite Luke to continue the duel with him. His son seemed hesitant at first, but soon threw himself into it, full of youthful energy. After a few initial bouts, Vader found himself calling on the Force to enhance his stamina. He and his son were very nearly equally matched now, although he doubted his son realized it. This duel would likely continue until one of them became tired.

Then Luke executed a spinning attack that caused Vader to retreat to avoid it. He paused, realizing why the move was familiar. But it couldn't be.

His son sensed his sudden change in mood and switched off his lightsaber. "What's wrong?"

"Where did you learn that form?" he asked.

Luke's gaze shifted to the floor, and Vader felt his reluctance.

He only had to say the name to cause a sudden spike along their bond. Luke never could hide his emotions.

"Yoda."

Luke met his gaze, and Vader saw an emotion he didn't want to ever see again. Fear.

"It is of no consequence," he said, sending reassurance. "I was only curious." Luke was still wary, so he added, "He has trained you well."

"He said he considered you a friend," Luke said, not meeting his gaze.

Vader raised his saber again, not wanting to continue that line of conversation. After a moment, Luke resumed, although he returned to a more traditional form, with fewer acrobatics. Then, out of nowhere, his son initiated a quick circular movement, and Vader lost his grip on his weapon. The lightsaber hilt clattered away, and Luke stepped back.

Vader glanced at the blade, and then back at Luke, who had an expression of disbelief on his face.

"I taught you that trick," Vader accused, pointing at his son.

Luke started to chuckle. "Finally, I get my revenge."

"Revenge," Vader said, stretching out his hand to retrieve the blade, "is not the Jedi way."

Luke's chuckles had turned into full laughter. He sunk to the floor, shaking.

"Come on," Vader said, assuming the ready stance once again. He soon lowered his lightsaber when it became clear Luke wasn't about to re-enter the duel anytime soon. He'd dropped his own lightsaber hilt in an act of surrender, and Vader stretched out a hand to retrieve it.

"Your new lightsaber is well-constructed," Vader noted, rotating it in his hands and testing the balance. "In fact, it is almost perfect. Exceptional for a first lightsaber."

Luke grinned, straightening up. "Do you like the colour?"

Vader handed it back. "It suits you. A Jedi I respected very much carried a green lightsaber. Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Obi-Wan's master? The one who brought you to the Jedi Temple?"

Vader nodded. "He had a compassionate nature and a strong connection to the living Force. As do you." The thought of him caused a deep regret. "He believed in me when no one else did."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't … related, was he?"

"Related? No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've never even mentioned your father, so I thought maybe …" Luke shrugged, looking down.

"I had no father."

"Your mother didn't know who he was?"

"No, I mean there was no biological father. Qui-Gon believed I was created by the Force."

Luke stared at him, wide-eyed. "Wait a minute. The Force? Why would the Force do that?"

"I have never felt the need to think too deeply about the reasons."

Luke stared at him, in a way that made Vader uncomfortable. He turned away, moving towards the window. Luke popped up beside him a moment later.

"But … there must be some reason behind it."

Clearly, he wasn't going to let this go. Perhaps he should have explained this earlier.

"I do not know the reason. But it is why the Force runs so strong in both of us."

Vader expected more questions, but the only thing he sensed from Luke was sympathy.

"It must have been hard," Luke said, after a period of silence. "Being a kid without a father. I remember how I used to feel, before we found each other. I had Uncle Owen, but I still felt a gap. Maybe it was because I somehow knew you were alive. I knew something important had been taken from me."

Vader turned to look at Luke, feeling a wave of emotion from his son that spoke to more than what he was saying out loud.

"I … I'm going to go down to the beach for a bit," Luke said, turning away. "I need some air."

"When you return, we must discuss a plan."

Luke didn't reply.

* * *

"You know, somehow I thought this would be more interesting," Luke said, looking over at Artoo. His droid whistled in agreement.

Perhaps there were no fish on this planet, or maybe they didn't like the sticky energy balls he was using as bait. Whatever it was, it was getting hot and the wind kept blowing sand into his face. This had been much better in his dream.

Artoo beeped again, and Luke sensed his father was approaching. He didn't look up until the shadow fell across the sand.

"What, in the name of the Force, are you _doing_?" he asked, looking at the rod in Luke's hands.

"Fishing."

His father stretched out a gloved hand in the direction of the water, and immediately, a strange fish-like creature came rushing out. His father guided it to the sand, where it began to flip and flop until it fell back into the water.

"That's completely missing the point," Luke said.

"Is the point not to catch fish?"

"Well, yes, but ... look, you're just not supposed to use the Force, that's all."

"Why?"

"It's more relaxing this way!" Luke insisted.

"You don't appear very relaxed. And now is not the time. Luke, you cannot stay here."

"Is he on his way?" Luke asked, looking out at the water.

His father didn't answer. Artoo then made a high-pitched whistle, which hurt Luke's ears. He looked around and saw Fode and Beed had followed his father down to the beach. Fode was attempting to sniff at Artoo's dome, probably smelling the bait he'd asked him to carry down earlier.

"Relax, Artoo," Luke said. "They don't eat droids."

Artoo made a beeping noise that sounded skeptical. Fode simply began to roll happily in the sand, however, while Beed lay in the grass. Luke smiled and returned his focus to the water.

"I had a dream we were fishing," Luke said, quietly.

"In the future?"

"No … it was some kind of alternative reality." He looked down. "My mother was still alive. We were on Naboo. I was a child."

"You were happy?"

"Yes, because I was with you and my sister. We were talking about visiting Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru."

"Sister?"

Luke realized his slip immediately, and quickly tried to cover. "Yes ... in the dream I have a sister."

"Younger?"

"Twin. And also—"

"Did you hear her name?"

"Why is her name important?" Luke asked. "We were talking about fishing."

"I am curious as to what we might have named a daughter. In your vision."

Luke thought desperately. "Camie," he suggested.

"Now you are lying." He stepped closer. "What are you trying to hide? You were going to tell me something earlier, and then you left."

"Nothing," Luke said, pressing the button to extract the fishing line from the water.

He felt his father begin a mental probe, and he stood up in annoyance. "I don't have to tell you everything."

"Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm not!" Luke said. A flicker of movement caused him to glance at his rod. There was a very large fish hanging off the end.

"Look at that!" Luke said, pulling the fish onto the sand. Before he'd even had a chance to think about cooking it, there was a flurry of movement, and Fode and Beed came bounding forward and devoured his catch before he could even get a good look at it.

Artoo made a chuckling noise, and Luke threw the rod down in frustration. He then felt a sudden darkening in his father's mood. He glanced at him, curious, as his father stepped in front of him, blocking his path. "You have a sister."

Luke realized his distraction with the fish had given his father the instant he needed to find the information.

"You have no right to do that!" Luke protested, pointing at him.

"How long have you known this? How long have you kept this hidden from me?"

"I wanted to tell you," Luke said, feeling all his wishing to be a family coalesce into a desperate longing. "So many times. But I didn't want the Emperor to hunt her as well."

"I have a right to know about my own children!"

"I was protecting her. She means everything to me! I couldn't let the Emperor hurt her."

His father breathed in and out several times. Luke felt him gradually make the connection.

"Yes," Luke said. "Her."

His father turned away, and Luke felt his own longing reflected across their bond. Memories of Leia began filling his mind. Meeting her for the first time. Arguing with her. Feeling respect for her despite their differing views.

"When did you find out?" he asked, eventually.

"Bail Organa told me on Alderaan. When I arranged to meet you to exchange myself for Leia, I was going to tell you both then, but that didn't work out. Maybe for the best."

"Does she know?"

"Yes. I told her not long before I left the Rebellion."

"I do not imagine she took it well."

Luke reached out, sharing his own memories of sitting with Leia and showing her holos of their mother, and their mother's family. Of their parent's wedding. His father was silent, but Luke felt his growing acceptance.

"Luke, I—"

His words were interrupted by Artoo, who began to jiggle back and forth and whistle.

Luke looked in his direction. His sensor dish was extended and pointed towards the sky.

"What is it, Artoo?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor," his father said, sounding weary. "He has arrived."

* * *


	11. Freedom

"That looks like the _Executor_ in orbit," Luke said, staring through the macrobinoculars he'd retrieved from his X-Wing. "And there's one of the royal shuttles approaching the atmosphere. Not sure how they plan to get through the clouds."

Luke glanced back at his father, who was standing in the shade of a nearby tree. They had retreated to the far side of the island, where they could observe the Emperor's approach from a safe distance. The situation was somewhat familiar to Luke.

"Technologies do exist which are capable of shielding a ship against the toxic atmosphere, or even creating a hole through which safe passage can be obtained. It would take time, but the Emperor has never been one for impatience."

"I did it at full throttle."

"You _what_?!"

Luke grinned, shrugging.

"One day," his father said, coming closer, "I hope you have a child of your own. Then you will know what you put me through."

A high-pitched sound filled the air, and Luke shielded his eyes as the sky lit up with an explosion. A shimmering purple energy burst out, and the clouds above the retreat dissolved in a shower of acid rain.

It took some time for the last of the rain to stop, and then the shuttle began its approach. When it finally came into land, Luke adjusted the zoom, keeping his eye on the ramp.

"I can sense he is searching for us ... but he hasn't found us yet," his father remarked.

"Get back!" Luke said, waving his arm behind him. "Someone's getting out. Wait ... it's ... I don't believe it! He's brought a squadron of royal guards!"

"How many?"

"Six I think," Luke said, adjusting the focus again. "He's getting out now. He's walking down the ramp … ha!"

"What is it?"

"I can see Fode and Beed. Beed's running forward—Beed looks like he's going to attack him!"

"And?" his father prompted.

Luke gasped in shock. "One of the guards has hurt him! I can't see him anymore ... Fode is flying away! Go on, Fode, get out of there!"

"Where is the Emperor now?"

"He's gone inside. Three guards have gone with him. I only hope Artoo and Jaytee have enough sense to stay hidden."

"The Emperor will not bother with your droid. He will likely send the guards out to hunt for us."

"Bring them on. They're no match for us."

"Brave words, Son, but a confrontation with the guards will serve nothing. I have an idea."

"I'm listening," Luke said, putting down the macrobinoculars.

"We will capture one of the guards and send him back with a message, saying we will meet with the Emperor on the southern shore. We will tell him you have turned to the Dark Side, and are willing to swear allegiance to him. I will go there and wait for him. Meanwhile, you will double back to the retreat, take your ship and leave the planet."

Luke had to wonder how his father ever thought he'd agree to such a plan. "Then what about you? I'm not leaving you alone ... he'll kill you!"

"He will not kill me. I am still his apprentice."

"And when he realizes you've tricked him and I've escaped?"

His father didn't reply.

"No," Luke said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"This is not open for discussion. You are leaving. I want you to return to your sister and teach her to use the Force as well. Perhaps together, you will be able to defeat him."

Luke folded his arms, stubbornly.

"Luke! Do as you're told for once!"

"No. We're in this together, Father. Together!"

"We are not in this together. Becoming his apprentice was my decision, and mine alone. You will not suffer because of my choices."

"It's too late for that," Luke said. "It was too late for that the day I found out you were my father. We're family."

"It is not your destiny to die here," his father pleaded. "Think of your sister."

"Maybe it is," Luke said, shrugging. "And she can take care of herself."

His father turned away, and Luke felt a wave of anger from him. It soon faded into a weary acceptance.

"If you stay, you must promise me that you will not attempt any misplaced heroic sacrifices."

Luke replied with an unintelligible mumble and then spoke up. "I've got an idea myself. You distract him, and I'll sneak up behind and take him out with a jump attack. Then we both escape in his ship."

"You have no idea what he is capable of."

"I have first hand experience of being electrocuted, remember?"

"Exactly. Which is why you will not be taking him on. If you learn nothing else from me, I want you to remember this. Never get into a fight with someone who is clearly your superior."

Luke gazed up and down at his father's mostly artificial body and saw his point.

"Then what are we going to do?" Luke asked. "We're going to need some kind of strategy if we fight him together, or we will both die quickly."

"The future is not always so immutable, Son. As Obi-Wan liked to say, there are alternatives to fighting."

"What do you suggest, then? That we simply wait for him to show up and see what happens?"

"Yes. But not here. Come with me, I know a better place."

* * *

The 'place' turned out to be a dark, damp looking cave behind a waterfall. His father used the Force to hold back the water, and then both of them entered the sinister looking cavern. Once the water began to fall again, the cave fell into darkness. His father turned on his lightsaber, causing the walls to light up with a dull, reflected red glow.

"I don't mean to sound negative," Luke said, looking around at the slimy walls, "but I don't think this is an ideal setting for a confrontation."

"Follow me," his father said, walking forward.

"There's more?" Luke said, watching in curiosity as his father raised his hand, causing a boulder to roll away from the wall. Underneath, there was a rusty trap door.

"I hope you are not claustrophobic," his father said, lifting the trap door and lowering himself down. "We will be traveling deep underground."

Luke swallowed. "Well let's just hope I'm not."

After the initial grime-filled, dripping cavern they had entered by, Luke expected their surroundings to get steadily worse. Instead, the rock soon turned pure white, and the walls and ceiling glittered with hundreds upon hundreds of crystals. He turned on his own lightsaber, adding to the shimmering sparkle that surrounded them.

There was very little conversation between them during the first part of the journey—Luke was too preoccupied with the dancing light of a hundred minerals. Han would already be counting the credits he could make if he saw this.

"Father," Luke said, as they began to walk down yet another steeply sloping tunnel, "what is this place?"

"An ancient Sith temple. These tunnels were originally mined for kyber crystal to make weapons. When it rains and the rivers flood, water runs through these tunnels." They had entered into the largest cavern to date, and there was a jagged hole in the middle. His father gestured towards it. "Down there, you can see the river as it currently flows."

Luke looked down through the hole, and saw the fast flowing, wild river filling the cavern below.

"Come on," his father said, pulling him back. "We still have further to go."

Despite wanting to rest, Luke followed his father down yet another sloping tunnel. He could still hear the water bubbling below for quite a way down the tunnel. Soon, the rock was no longer white. Large chunks of a smooth, glassy black type substance had been appearing occasionally, but now it was the only rock to be seen. Transparent, green veins intruded into the shiny, black walls, and Luke stopped to finger one, curiously.

"I recognize this rock. Is this what the retreat is built from?"

"Yes," his father replied. "The Sith have been mining this rock for centuries, due to its durability."

Luke took another step forward, before he found himself skidding into his father's back.

"Whoops, sorry," Luke said, as his father looked around in annoyance. "You're hard to see down here! Why did you stop?"

His father reached down and picked up a rock from the tunnel floor. He casually tossed it in front of him. Luke jumped back in shock as it exploded, coating them with dust. A heavy black barrier came rushing down, smashing into the floor with enough force to cause rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"These traps were built to keep out Jedi," his father explained.

Luke studied the barrier thoughtfully for a moment. "I've got it. Our lightsabers can handle this door. It's probably not that thick ... maybe a meter or so. There's obviously some kind of laser system set up, designed to zap anything which moves ... we could get around that if we stand back to back and keep the lightsabers outwards. There's bound to be other little surprises ... but if we use the Force, I'm sure we can get through."

"We could do that," his father agreed. "Or, we could simply flick the off switch."

Luke watched as his father pulled open a panel in the wall and entered a code in the security pad. A lever then appeared, and he pressed it down, causing the barrier to return into the ceiling.

"Okay," Luke said, feeling a little stupid.

"Do you honestly think someone would design such a lethal mechanism with no off switch?" his father said, walking onwards.

"Well, usually in the holovid shows, the heroes have to fight their way through to prove their worth," Luke said, following behind.

"This is reality, Son. Now come on, we need to move quickly."

Luke wondered why they were in such a hurry. It wasn't as though there was any need to save time—it could be hours before the Emperor found them down here. If that was his father's plan, of course. Luke stretched out to test his father's mood. He was anxious ... and worried ... but trying to shield it from him. He knew something he didn't, that was clear.

Luke glanced back up the tunnel, wondering if he should sneak away and find out what his father was worried about.

"Don't even think about it," his father called.

"Then why don't you tell me what's going on?" Luke suggested. "Stop being so secretive."

"Like son, like father," came the dry reply.

Luke sighed. "I told you I was sorry about that."

There was only silence from his father in reply.

"You're taking it well," Luke added.

"I've had practice," his father said.

Luke grinned. "Which one was more of a shock?"

"You, most definitely. I had suspected Leia was related to your mother in some way ... the likeness was too uncanny to be a coincidence."

"Why didn't you ask Bail Organa about it?"

"He would not have told me the truth."

"What if he had?" Luke asked. "What would you have done?"

His father was silent for a while. "I would have wanted a relationship with her, at the very least. One not based on hate. Why do you ask?"

"It would have been nice to grow up with her. It got lonely, just by myself. A sister would have been great."

"I was not in appropriate circumstances to raise one of you, never mind two."

Luke stopped walking. "What?! What are you saying? That you never wanted to raise me?"

His father also stopped and turned around to face him.

"I meant that the demands of my career and position in the Empire did not provide a good environment to raise children. You would have done better on Tatooine with your aunt and uncle."

"That's not true, Father. I'd have died of boredom if I'd lived there much longer."

"You could have had a normal life. Now look at you. You're a Jedi."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Luke insisted. "You're right, I am a Jedi. Like my father before me."

His father studied him for a moment, and Luke felt a strong sense of his affection. "I wasn't there enough for you, while you were growing up. In fact, I barely remember you growing up. One year, you were only this high—" His father placed his hand in the air, just above his waist, "—and now, suddenly, you're an adult."

His father turned and continued down the tunnel, and Luke followed, wondering what had brought this on. He was in a strange mood.

"Well, I remember those years," Luke said. "I remember you teaching me to fly a speeder—"

His father made an odd groaning noise.

"—and I remember you teaching me how to shave."

"Your uncle could have done those things," his father pointed out.

"Sure. But he couldn't have taught me how to duel with a lightsaber, right?"

"If you had grown up with him, you wouldn't have been placed in situations where such things were necessary."

"It doesn't matter," Luke said. "I needed _you_. You're my father. And I still need you. Maybe not to teach me how to land a shuttle, and why jumping out of moving speeders isn't a good idea, like when I was younger, but I need you, all the same. I loved my uncle and aunt more than anything, but you understand me better than anyone else. How could I possibly have turned out better than I have?"

"You did so despite of me, not because of me."

"You were a wonderful father. You weren't perfect—but who is? You cared for me, that was enough."

"I wish you would stop being so forgiving," his father said.

"I will when you admit you were a good father. Or even good at anything, really. You never focus on the positive."

"It is too late for anything to change now," his father said.

"No, it's not," Luke insisted. "It's never too late for change."

His father paused for a moment, seemingly staring off into space.

"I've always thought I was a very good pilot," he admitted, eventually.

"There's a start," Luke said, smiling.

His father suddenly looked back down the tunnel, as though he had heard a noise.

"What is it?" Luke asked, stretching out with the Force.

His father didn't reply, and they waited in silence for a long minute. The only sound Luke could hear was the river in the far distance, and the only lifeforms he could sense were himself and his father.

"Come on," his father said, pulling Luke on. "The temple is ahead."

The tunnel sloped sharply down, and both of them emerged into a vast circular hallway that curved away to both the left and right. In front of them was a heavy triangular gate, made of the same black rock Luke had seen further up the tunnel. It was in the open position, allowing him to see through into the cavernous temple beyond. In the middle was a glowing red power core, accessed via a crumbling bridge. There was an altar built on top of it.

Luke crossed the corridor and entered the temple, shuddering as he felt the strength of the Dark Side in the air. A rock fell down in response to his bootsteps, and a din of squeaking and scuttling noises followed. Through a gap between the bridge and the remains of the floor, Luke could see a dark sea of climbing, squirming four-jawed crabs that made a carpet so thick, the rocky bottom of the cavern was hidden beneath them. The blue light from the power core reflected off their shells, causing strange patterns to dance around the Sith symbols on the rocky walls.

"This is worse decor than Mustafar," Luke said, as he felt his father approach behind him.

"This place has eroded since I was last here," his father said, gazing around. "It has been longer than I thought." He put a hand on his shoulder. "There is a room nearby filled with artifacts."

"Really? Maybe there is an extra lightsaber I could use."

"You can look, but be careful. I am going to check the temple power core."

Luke nodded, and turned to exit the temple. He'd only taken a few steps when his father turned, calling him back.

"Wait, Son."

Luke moved back into the temple as his father gestured for him to come closer. His confusion only increased when his father reached out, guiding him forward into an embrace.

"What was that for?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrows as his father released him.

"Because I want you to know something," his father said. "But I would rather show it than say it."

"I understand," Luke said, grinning. "But why now?"

"Why not?"

Luke frowned and stretched out again, checking for the Emperor's presence. There was nothing. He had to be a long way off yet.

"I'll be right back," Luke said, still watching his father curiously. "Wait here."

His father gave a quick nod, and Luke walked back through the gate, and around the corridor, looking for the artifact room. He passed the entrances to two other tunnels, and had walked a fair way around before he found it. The room was stacked full of dusty objects—they filled the floor, walls, and some even hung from the ceiling. He rubbed his head, feeling a strong sense of cold and anxiety. There must be Sith relics as well. He stepped forward, not certain if he wanted to touch any of the objects which were causing such a sensation.

He pushed an old book away, and picked up a scroll. It quickly unraveled, the bottom hitting the floor with a bang that echoed in the silence. It had been defaced, but Luke could still make out some words about some prophecy about a chosen Jedi. He put it aside and moved to look at an ancient painting. The figures portrayed were holding lightsabers, but the date under the signature was over four hundred years before he was born. He had an eerie sensation then. A sense of the millions of Jedi who must have gone before him ... and now it would all rest on him.

"I will keep the Jedi way alive," Luke said, quietly. "I'll pass on what I've learned."

"No, young Skywalker."

Luke turned around in shock.

"I'm afraid … you will not."

* * *

Time was running out. By his estimate, he had mere minutes to jury-rig the temple power core to explode and few tools at his disposal to accomplish it. But never before had so much depended on his ability to engineer a fix for a difficult technical problem. He had failed his mother, and he had failed Padmé. He had failed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and the entire Jedi Order. But he would not fail his son. Or his daughter.

The shock of that realization was still in the back of his mind, but disbelief was quickly giving way to wonder. Being Luke's father had occupied so much of his energy for so many years. The idea that there had always been another, that he wasn't a father of one but of two, was miraculous. Another physical incarnation of the love he had shared with Padmé. But this one he would never know the way he knew Luke, even though his feelings were already as strong.

It was this feeling that motivated him, that provided the focus he needed to drag the reactor couplings up to the level of the altar, and then insert a piece of cable steel into the transparisteel structure that housed the kyber crystals. The ancient Sith Lords who had gathered around this altar had used the crystals to channel the Dark Side in an attempt to learn how to take revenge on their enemies. He doubted they could ever have imagined it would be used to destroy the Sith, once and for all.

One of the reactor couplings was in worse condition than the other, so he bent back the metal and stripped out the wires. Then he picked up his own lightsaber and cracked open the hilt. The reaction he intended to create would need a fuse, something his lightsaber crystal and focusing circuit could be assembled into. Then he would just require the spark.

_Father!_

Vader's head snapped up. It seemed his time had run out.

* * *

"You!" Luke yelled, stepping back and igniting his lightsaber in one swift movement.

The Emperor did not waste words on a greeting; he simply raised his hands in a movement Luke was already familiar with. He was ready for it though; he flipped backwards, and moved out of the storehouse, back towards the temple.

_Father!_

When there was no immediate response, he risked a glance behind him. The gate was wide open. A cackling sound emerged from the storehouse, and Luke turned back, bracing himself. The Emperor emerged, shaking slightly with laughter.

"Expecting him to come to your aid, young Skywalker? He's left you as a present for me."

"That's not true!" Luke yelled.

"We have arranged this together." The Emperor continued to laugh. "Young fool!"

To his horror, Luke could sense no deception behind the words, and for a moment, it set him off balance. But he quickly pushed it aside, and his reply was defiant. "You're the fool if you think I'm going to fall for your lies," Luke said, raising his lightsaber. He had always done this. Taken pieces of truth and twisted them to ruin the lives of everyone who might stand against him. No longer.

Without warning, a flurry of rock poured down from the ceiling, and Luke covered his head, creating a shield with the Force. Then he shoved them all towards the Emperor, before turning and running to the open gate. If his father had in fact made some desperate arrangement, then he would make sure he knew he was not alone.

He was only mere meters from the doorway when he had to flip in the air to avoid another flurry of flying rocks. He pushed back, as hard as he could, but the Emperor barely moved under the onslaught. Instead, he raised his hands and began to cackle again, a sound that caused Luke's anger to flare.

"I can feel your anger," the Emperor hissed. "You are the perfect image of your father, young Skywalker. You could proudly carry on the Sith tradition. Such waste."

"I will never be a Sith!" Luke protested. "And neither is my father. You failed. He was never completely yours! Do you hear me? You failed!"

His words angered the Emperor, and the rocks under his feet exploded, sending Luke flying backwards through the gate into the temple. He grabbed the edge of the bridge just in time and dragged himself back up, shaking off a crab that was hanging from his foot. As he rolled over, he found himself looking back at his father. Instead of coming to his rescue, lightsaber drawn, he was feeding wires through a tube in the middle of the altar.

For one horrible moment, Luke wondered if he really was intended to be some offering to make amends. But one touch along their bond, and Luke felt a wave of reassurance.

_You are doing well, Son. Lure him here._

Feeling a renewed energy, Luke stood straight, facing the Emperor as he entered the temple.

"You're a coward," Luke called. "If you wish to kill me, then why don't you pick up your lightsaber and defeat me in a fair duel."

He was walking backwards all the while, and the Emperor followed. The bridge shook with their weight, but only dust rained down on the crabs.

"Why would I bother with the effort, young Skywalker?" he replied. "When I can crush you so easily with just a flick of a finger."

To demonstrate, he raised his hand and Luke braced himself, anticipating the onslaught. The lightning crackled across the space between them, meeting his lightsaber in a shower of sparks. Just when he began to think he couldn't hold it any longer, the Emperor paused to laugh.

"A Jedi Knight!" His mocking tone was grating. "Like all Jedi, reduced to nothing when faced with the power of the Dark Side."

"No. We have power that you can't even see or understand." Luke took a running leap, flipping clean over the Emperor's head and landing on the bridge behind him. Then he attempted to push him back towards his father, but it had no effect.

The Emperor stepped closer, raising his hands. "You are nothing more than my slave, young Skywalker. Mine to torment and torture at my whim. Just like your father."

It was all perfectly pitched to make him lose control. Or so the Emperor thought. Behind him, he could see his father, calm, focused and sending nothing but pride and encouragement along their mental link.

When the lightning hit again, Luke closed his eyes and stretched out, hearing all Yoda's advice about belief and action. The Force formed a shield around him, causing the blue electricity to bounce towards his saber, and then reflect back. The Emperor wasn't prepared, and shot back at the impact, right to the other side of the altar from where his father was still jury rigging some contraption.

Luke ran forward, eager to finish this fight and intending to make another leap. But before he could even comprehend what was happening, his father stepped between him and the Emperor.

_I'm sorry._

_What?_

_Goodbye, Son._

His father raised a hand, and the glowing walls of the temple became a blur as Luke shot backwards. He landed in the corridor, the rocks digging uncomfortably into his shoulder blades. As he scrambled to stand up, the gate slammed down with a bang.

"No!"

Understanding came all too quickly. Luke threw himself at the gate, hacking at it wildly with his lightsaber. The black stone only sparked in response.

"Father! NO!"

* * *

There was a lot of satisfaction in watching Palpatine realize exactly what had happened. Not only that he'd lured him down here under the false pretence of allowing him to make an offering of Luke in the Sith temple. Not only that his former apprentice was at last free. But that this was the end of the rule of the Sith.

And his children would live.

That knowledge gave him such peace, he barely recoiled as the Force lightning ran over his body, shorting out the respirator and searing what was left of his flesh. He had always been good at fixing things. Now it was time to fix this. He placed both hands on the fuse, causing it to spark and light up as the energy flowed through it, overloading the crystal and igniting the power core.

With one final burst of power, he pushed the explosion towards the Emperor, causing his former master to plunge into the pit below. There was one final glimpse of his cloak, rising briefly to the surface, before thousands of snapping jaws began to devour it. With his death, the Dark Side roiled and twisted, collapsing in on itself. Anakin sunk to his knees, hearing the screams of so many victims. So much evil. So much suffering. He had done such terrible things.

_No!_

Luke's voice cut through it all. Calling out for the father he loved and believed in, despite it all. More than anything, he wanted to go to him, to embrace him one last time. But it was time to let go.

_Anakin ..._

_Obi-Wan?_

With that, the last, weak connection he had to his physical life disappeared, and he joined himself to the Force, ready and willing to become one with it. The soft light welcomed him home.

* * *

Every last cell in Luke's body burned with exertion as he shoved at the gate with all the power the Force allowed him. Finally, thankfully, it shattered with his onslaught, and he stumbled over its remains, the skin of his artificial hand tearing against a rough edge.

"Father!" he yelled, seeing a black shape lying beside the still burning remains of the power core. With one final effort, Luke staggered to his side, and reached for his father's shoulders, sitting him up against a broken chunk of wreckage. "Dad!"

There was no response.

"It's okay," Luke said desperately, brushing dirt away from the burned out respirator controls. His flesh hand was sore and numb, but he ignored the pain. "The Emperor's dead. We did it!" He was vaguely aware that his father was not moving or breathing. But he just needed to rest a moment.

Luke weakly shook his father again, nearly overcome with exhaustion. He was running only on adrenaline now, all other energy had long since been sacrificed to make it this far. Becoming frustrated, he hit the respirator. It compressed inwards, causing Luke to draw his hand away in shock. In a sudden flash of anger, he reached up, lifting away the helmet.

Nothing. The armor was empty. The Force had taken his father.

"No," Luke said, looking away and shaking his head. "I saved him! I … I did everything I could!"

There was no answer from the Force. Only a calm, quiet, finality. Luke closed his eyes, feeling reality begin to sink in. "Please, I … I'm not ready. I'm not ready for this! I ... I didn't even say goodbye!"

Instinctually, he stretched out along their bond, calling again for his father. But the link was broken now, like a loose thread, waving alone in the breeze.

All he could feel was himself.

* * *


	12. Redeemed

It was late and pitch dark by the time Luke finally returned to the retreat. In his arms, clutched tightly to his chest, he carried a carved Jedi urn from the storehouse. It was impossible to believe this container of ashes was all he had now. He half expected to find his father waiting for him at the retreat, wanting to know where he'd been and why he hadn't told him he'd be late home.

The hours after his father's death had passed in an odd blur that he couldn't fully remember. He vaguely recalled wrapping up what remained of his father in a shroud, and then carrying it back up another tunnel that led out into a cave along the beach. While the sun had set, he had given his father the traditional funeral ceremony of a Jedi. Strangely, he hadn't been able to shed a single tear—he just felt weary and numb.

Two of the royal guards had appeared while he was transferring the last of the ashes. Luke barely remembered the conversation, but he did know he told them the Emperor was dead, as was his father. They could do whatever they wanted with that information. There was nothing he cared less about right now than what became of the Empire.

His plan was to leave the planet as soon as possible, before the forensic investigation crews began arriving, but on the way back to the retreat, a low whimper of an animal in distress had caused him to turn on his lightsaber. Two glowing eyes were illuminated in the long grass. It was Fode. The young gargoyle was standing protectively over Beed, who was still and unmoving.

The last thing he could do for Fode was to give his father a proper burial, which he'd accomplished with Artoo's assistance. The droid had come down from the retreat as soon as he'd seen him on the beach, beeping happily until he'd scanned the contents of the urn. Then Luke had dropped to one knee and wrapped his arms around the gargoyle, as Fode pushed his head into his chest one last time. Then, finally, tears had fallen.

Now it was just him and Artoo and the X-Wing. The droid whistled a question as Luke packed the urn into the cargo hold, trying to secure it between the survival rations. After looking at it for a moment, he decided he would rather have it in the cockpit.

"I don't know, Artoo," Luke said. "I'd like to take him to rest with my mother, on Naboo. But I can't face that yet. I can't face anyone. I don't want to feel anyone celebrating this." He covered his face, leaning against the side of the X-Wing, while Artoo beeped softly.

"You're right," he said, straightening up. "Mustafar it is."

The _Executor_ was still in orbit, and they hailed as soon as Luke was in range. He switched off the comlink and jumped to hyperspace. Let them sort out the mess. Every last reserve of strength he had was used up, but even as his eyes closed and he sunk back against the seat, sleep evaded him. Memories of those last few moments together. Questions about what he could have done differently. If only he'd known.

Sometime later, his eyes opened again, and it seemed sleep had come after all. The X-Wing was sitting in the hangar on Mustafar, and the engine cooling sequence was still running.

"Thanks, Artoo," Luke said, rubbing his eyes. "I guess I dozed off for a while there."

If only this entire day had been a dream.

When he climbed down the ladder, urn nestled tightly in the crook of his arm, the sound of footsteps approaching caused Luke to sigh. Vaneé. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear his thoughts on how the Sith tradition must carry on.

But he simply nodded when he saw the urn, and his tone was gentle. "I'm so sorry."

"He sacrificed himself to save me," Luke said, unable to stop his voice breaking on the words. "He made his own plan, and … if only I'd known, I could have saved him!"

"Shh, now," Vaneé said, reaching out to briefly hold him by the shoulders. "You would have done everything you could. He knew that. What of the Emperor?"

"Dead. He electrocuted himself and fell into a pit of starving crabs," Luke said.

"Oh, dear."

Vaneé didn't sound particularly upset about that news.

Luke shrugged. "I left the royal guards to figure that out. I … I just needed to be alone. My friends will be celebrating when the news gets out, and I can't face that right now."

"Of course. I will put up the shield to discourage any unwelcome intrusions."

"I don't expect you to stay here," Luke said, glancing at Artoo as the droid used his rockets to reach the floor. "You should go back to Naboo. You've earned a long, peaceful retirement."

"No, I still have a duty here," Vaneé said firmly. "Your father did leave instructions in the event of this outcome. He also left a message for you."

Luke nodded, while also knowing he couldn't face any messages telling him he shouldn't feel bad about killing him, as had been his father's original plan. He definitely couldn't face any talk telling him to honor his memory by becoming the greatest Sith Lord the galaxy had ever seen. Right now, he just wanted to hold on to their last good moments together.

"I'll look into it later," Luke mumbled.

"Of course. You must rest."

He was right. Crawling into bed and remaining there did seem like the only thing to do, at the same time as he dreaded the thought of being alone in the dark with his memories. But what else was a person supposed to do after suffering the loss of a parent? Just carry on like his life hadn't been shattered? Like a part of him hadn't died as well? Like he wasn't feeling a gaping wound in his heart that he didn't know would ever heal?

He reached up to wipe his cheek, unaware when the tears had started falling. Vanée patted his arm.

"Your father suffered a lot in his life. He was tormented with regrets, and he desperately missed your mother. You were the only thing that truly brought him joy. It's only natural to grieve, but find solace in the fact that at last he is at peace, resting in the Force."

The words were kindly meant, but Luke only felt his grief deepen as he turned to leave the hangar. His father may have suffered, but he also caused so much pain for so many people. Could resting at peace in the Force truly be the destiny of someone who had embraced the Dark Side for so many years? Or was his father now only tormented further in death, forever existing as a spirit in a dark place of despair? Or did only total oblivion await?

And if that was the case, what hope was there for them ever being reunited?

* * *

Grief was a strange thing. There were days when the only good moments had been those first few upon waking, before the memories returned and the deep feeling of sadness. Then there were other days when he'd almost begun to feel normal again, and the enjoyment of simple activities returned, like a morning glass of milk and getting worn out with a strenuous exercise session.

It helped that he managed to keep himself busy, sorting through some of his father's possessions, packed away in storage crates he'd never been allowed to touch before. Most of it was hoarded spare parts, but occasionally they'd be a hidden treasure. Like old droid and starfighter maintenance manuals from the Clone Wars, which brought back happy memories of long hours spent working on restoration projects with his father.

Vaneé would occasionally try to interest him in practical tasks, like contacting his father's lawyer on Coruscant and getting access to his will. Or even responding to the steady stream of ISB agents attempting to contact him. But even thinking about all that meant having to make decisions about what was next for his own life, and it all felt too overwhelming. There was nothing he wanted to do more right now than remain in a place where he still felt some sense of closeness to his father, even if it was only an echo.

Part of him was aware he was maybe getting a little too comfortable here, hidden away from everyone and everything. But another part argued that he'd never been allowed to have the time and space to grieve properly before. Not when his mother had died, leaving an imprint of loss on his mind that was too newly formed to even comprehend it. Not when his aunt and uncle had been brutally murdered. Not the day he'd first truly understood what the Emperor had done to his father. Not the day Alderaan had been destroyed, and he'd lost Ben and Captain Jarnet. After all that, he'd earned the right to this.

And he had to admit, this place was actually starting to grow on him. He'd always merely tolerated it when he was younger because it meant spending uninterrupted time with his father. But there was something appealing about having a place to get away from it all and meditate in peace.

One morning, a month after his father's death, he made the decision to start sorting through the library. The plan was to expand the engineering and piloting section, and destroy all the Sith holocrons to make room. The trick was to do it without Vaneé catching on, because he'd argue they were priceless research artifacts required for historical study, never mind that they could only be activated by using the Dark Side.

But as had often been the case when he'd made up his mind to complete a particular task, Luke found himself distracted by other unexpected discoveries. Vaneé had given him all the master codes, and when he opened the library holocron vault, it turned out his father had kept more than holocrons locked away. There were ancient texts too, slowly decaying with age. The biggest one was simply called 'The Science of Death and the Force'.

A quick skim of the titles of the others showed a similar theme. He had found evidence before that his father had once made attempts to somehow restore his mother to life, a fact that had disturbed him deeply at the time. But now he understood. He stared at the cover of the book about the science of death, and then dragged it out of the shelf.

But as he carried it down to the reading couches as the far end of the library, the Force hummed in an unusual way, and Luke caught a transparent-blue shimmer in his peripheral vision, accompanied by the strong feeling that he wasn't alone. He could only groan. He'd been waiting for this. Obi-Wan, come to lecture him about following his destiny and to urge him to return to complete his training with Master Yoda.

"Go away," Luke said, turning away from the couches. "Go and find a fuel stop refresher and leave me alone."

"Is that any way to talk to your father, young one?"

Luke dropped the book in shock and slowly turned around. His father ... _his father_. He stared back at the transparent form sitting on the couch, not knowing whether to believe it. This father wasn't the one he'd said goodbye to on Lygun, but instead the unmasked Jedi version he'd met in the Force vision after he'd destroyed the Death Star. But unlike that weary and scarred Jedi, this one looked ... ageless. He had a boyish grin, though, which was vaguely familiar. He was smiling at Luke now, enjoying his confusion.

Luke then tried something he hadn't done in weeks, stretching out nervously along their bond, not knowing how this apparition would register on his Force sense. Immediately, he was overcome by a sense of familiarity. The presence filled every longing in his soul, and made him feel joyful, despite the tears which had begun to run down his face. This was how he recognized his father ... not by his Sith mask, or by his pre-injury appearance, but by his presence. And this presence was far stronger than he had ever felt it when he was alive.

"You liar," he managed to choke out, despite the emotion. "You said you'd never come back as a ghost."

"I had a change of heart," he said, shrugging in a self-deprecating manner.

Luke crossed the distance between them, before he'd even known he was moving. He sat beside his father and stretched out a hand, experimenting. As he suspected, his hand passed straight through the apparition. Luke turned away, feeling angry.

"Why didn't you come earlier? Don't you know how much I've missed you?"

"You had to grieve, Son. You could not reach an acceptance if I had troubled you too soon."

"It's no trouble. How can you say that?"

"You may change your mind when I start lecturing you about following your destiny and thinking about your responsibilities."

Luke groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"But first, I can sense you have some questions for me."

He did. And so many, he didn't know where to start. There were some that already had been answered, merely by his father's appearance. But then there was the one that had been keeping him awake in the early hours of the morning. The one he'd asked himself over and over again.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were planning? I … I could have helped. I could have found a better way."

"I know." He placed his hand over his, where it rested on the couch. "I know you would have done everything you could. But my path is not yours, and this was something I had to do. Because of my choices, so many have suffered. I can't change what I've done, but I could at last end the Sith reign and bring balance back to the Force."

"But I wasn't ready. I didn't want this. I didn't want you … to die." His voice broke on the word, and he looked away.

The feeling of reassurance flowed back along their link, and his father's tone was gentle.

"I haven't died, Son. Not how you perceive it. I have never felt more alive. There is no death. There is only the Force."

Luke shook his head, hardly able to believe his father was quoting the Jedi code. "You broke away from the Dark Side, didn't you?" he asked, snapping his head back to look at him. "You feel so different. And I don't just mean that you're a ghost. You felt different on Lygun, too."

His father nodded. "I had to choose between serving the Dark Side forever, or truly being your father. I used to foolishly imagine I could do both. That I had no choice but to do both."

"Obi-Wan and Yoda believed it was impossible for anyone to return from the Dark Side. I'm glad they were wrong."

"I thought the same way. Now I wonder how I resisted your influence for so long."

"What do you mean? I did nothing. You didn't let me do anything."

"The Dark Side feeds on both body and soul. Once you have given yourself over to it entirely, there is no longer any of _you_ left. There is only the Dark Side."

"Like the Emperor?"

"Yes. Like the Emperor. But when I made the mistake of becoming his apprentice, there was one small part of myself, the part that loved your mother, that not even the Dark Side could completely destroy. That was what kept me from being consumed, throughout all those long years at the Emperor's side. When you came into my life, you made it stronger."

"But I was just a kid then."

"You were a blessing I didn't deserve. You made me feel something which drove the Dark Side away like a flame drives away the darkness."

"What was that?"

"Love, of course. I loved you. I loved you from the first moment I recognised who you were."

"You never told me," Luke said, almost speechless with surprise.

His father sighed. "A Sith Lord couldn't admit to feeling love. Even when it was so strong, it had to be constantly kept in check."

"I think I always knew anyway. Deep down."

"I hope you did. That wouldn't make up for all the ways I hurt you, but at least it would be something."

"So," Luke said, smirking, "I think I'm beginning to understand. All those times you grounded me ... that was the Dark Side, right?"

"No, that was me."

"That time you forced me to go to the dentist?!"

"Me, most definitely."

"When you threw away my biology project?"

"A genuine accident. And I thought you said you had forgiven me for that."

Luke shrugged. Then, he spoke his next thought before he lost his nerve and didn't say it. "What about when you tortured my friends to lure me out of Jedi training?"

The sensation of his father's regret and pain was enough to make Luke wish he hadn't brought it up.

"The Dark Side can never be an excuse. I'm sorry, Luke. I want you to tell your friends and your sister I deeply regret it."

"I forgive you," Luke said, quickly.

"It's typical of your nature that you ask me about a time I hurt your friends, and not the many times I hurt you. You deserved so much better than a father who tried to convince you to turn to the Dark Side and serve the Emperor."

"You were never convincing," Luke said, smiling. "Besides … if it wasn't for your constant example of what choices not to make, who knows where I might have ended up."

"Padmé said the same thing."

Luke sat up straighter. "You've … you're with my mother?"

He nodded, eyes shining. "She has been watching us for a long time. She sends you all her love."

"Why can't she appear like this as well?" Luke asked, longing to see his mother.

"This is only possible between two Jedi."

Two Jedi. This was going to take some getting used to.

"I'm not a Jedi yet," Luke said. "I'm still learning."

"You've learned everything you need," his father said, reaching up to rest his hand on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you in so many ways. You will make a great teacher."

"I don't know if I'm ready to leave yet," Luke said, looking around. "I do miss my sister and all my friends. But the Rebellion won't want to see me. Neither will the Empire."

"Yes, about that," his father said, sounding a little remorseful.

Luke raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"There's something I should tell you. But perhaps I'll just leave it to your visitors. You should have listened to the message I left you."

"Visitors? What visitors? I told Vaneé I don't want to see anyone."

"They'll be showing up soon. Just hear them out, okay?"

"I'm not ready to leave," Luke repeated.

"Yes, you are. I don't even know when you decided you liked Mustafar. Last I knew, you were calling it the evil volcano lair behind my back."

"It was about the same time you died."

His father's expression was filled with compassion. "I know you've been hurting. But time is running out and you cannot fight your destiny."

Luke buried his head in his hands. "Not that word!"

"Yes, your _destiny_. You have an immense task ahead of you. The Jedi Order must rise again, and a free government restored."

"I can't do all that alone," Luke pleaded.

"And no one would ask you to, Son. There are so many people waiting to be inspired by you. And you have a sister—the most amazing, wonderful sister who has so many questions of her own that you need to answer."

Luke nodded, feeling a new pain as he imagined how Leia must have been feeling. Not only her, but Han and Chewie as well. It was time to leave. He had a family who needed him. But he looked back at his father, not wanting to let him go, in case he never appeared again.

"This won't be the last time we talk like this, will it?"

The feeling of connection along their bond only increased. "I will never leave you. I promise. From now until you join us here in the Force, I will always be there when you need me. But for now, I'll let you go downstairs and greet your guests." His father's blue form had begun to fade. "Just don't let the power go to your head."

"What?" Luke asked, confused. "I don't understand. Father!"

"You'll understand soon enough. By the way ..." his father stopped fading for a second. "I liked it when you called me 'Dad'."

He grinned at Luke and disappeared.

* * *

Voices led Luke to the main comms room, where Vaneé was in a somewhat tense discussion with a hologram of an Imperial shuttle pilot. Artoo was plugged into the main weapon's array, clearly about to open fire at Vaneé's order.

"It's all right, Vaneé," Luke said. "Let them land."

"Are you sure?" Vaneé said, muting the comlink. "Scans reveal five passengers, not including the pilots."

"I have a feeling I should talk to them," Luke said, shrugging. He smiled then. "Besides … we can't stay here forever, right?"

Vaneé smiled back, looking relieved. "Very well, Master Luke. I'll direct them to the visitor's landing pad."

"Come on, Artoo," Luke said, gesturing to his droid. "Let's see who's come to visit."

 _Threepio_? Artoo enquired, as he rolled after him.

"Sorry, buddy, I wish it was our friends." He reached out to place a hand on the droid's dome. "You've been missing him, huh?"

Artoo whistled in agreement.

His father always used to make guests wait in the main entrance hall, where they'd stare around in growing fear and anxiety as the lava bubbled away far below. Those days were gone. Luke couldn't imagine having the patience to make guests wait, even if this place had somewhere nicer than a creepy pit of lava. When he reached the entrance to the landing pad, the ramp was already lowered, and he watched with caution as a couple of royal guards walked down and stood to one side. He could only guess which power hungry Grand Moff had declared themselves Emperor.

But the actual person who was first down the ramp caused his face to light up and Artoo to whistle with surprise.

"Lev?! What in the … " He rushed forward to embrace his friend, hardly able to believe it.

"Hello, Luke," he said quietly. "It's good to see you."

"I didn't even know if you were still alive," Luke said, shifting back. "Things have been so crazy and … Admiral Piett!"

The admiral of the _Executor_ was close behind his friend, looking somewhat bemused by his overly familiar greeting with the lieutenant.

"So you're assigned to the _Executor_ now?" Luke said, looking between Lev and the admiral.

"On temporary assignment as of yesterday," Lev said, his gaze shifting to Artoo and then back to Luke. "Are you well? I'm so sorry about your father. I was told you hadn't been in communication with anyone."

"It hasn't been easy," Luke said, looking down. "I've needed some time, but—" Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a third person coming down the boarding ramp. The royal guard immediately straightened, and Luke had to groan when he saw who it was. The Imperial Grand Vizier, Mas Amedda.

"That was a good trick, sending them out first," Luke said, gesturing at Admiral Piett and Lev.

"Yes, I thought it might improve your mood," he said, in his familiar smug tone. He gazed around at the dull sky with a vague expression of disgust, before returning his gaze to Luke. "We need to talk, young Skywalker."

"Shouldn't you be on Coruscant, refereeing the death match between the Grand Moffs over who gets to be the next Emperor?" Luke suggested.

"There's no death match. At least, not yet."

"The Emperor's passing has not been formally announced," Admiral Piett added.

"What? It's been a month!" Luke said.

"These things must be handled with the utmost care," Mas Amedda said. "And the successor to the Imperial throne is clear. Your father and I drew up the legal documents years ago."

That was a relief. Knowing his father, he'd have at least selected someone with a few functioning brain cells. They probably needed him to go through the legalities of declaring his father officially dead, so the succession process could begin.

"So who is our newest tyrant overlord?" Luke asked.

Mas Amedda glanced at Lev, who was looking strangely nervous, and then back at Luke.

"You."

Artoo screeched in protest before Luke had even registered the news.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

Leia had to smile at the sight of Han and Chewie in the senate pod reserved for VIP friends and family. Both of them looked decidedly out of place. Threepio, meanwhile, was in his element, and kept blocking Chewbacca's view as he walked forward to argue with Artoo over whether their current location provided the most ideal line of sight for Emperor Skywalker's first speech.

More than half the boxes were empty—either they hadn't been able to send representatives in time for this hastily prepared occasion, or they wanted no part of what they perceived to be more of the same fascist leadership. But Leia had a feeling all that was about to change with this speech.

"Can someone please explain this to me properly?" Han said, as Leia slipped into the seat beside him. "How did the kid get to be the new Emperor? They must be out of their minds! He can barely take care of himself, never mind the galaxy."

"Well," Leia said, "let's just say he had some powerful friends in high places."

"I just wish his highness would hurry up," Han grumbled. "We've been sitting here for half an hour and they're not serving alcohol. And I thought politics looked boring on the outside."

"Quiet, Han," Leia said, reaching down to gently squeeze his hand. "I just helped him with a few last minute changes. These things are complicated." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Besides, something tells me you might have to get used to this whole political lark."

Han smiled at that and leaned over to return the kiss.

"Captain Solo, Princess Leia," Threepio said, sounding flustered. Everyone had begun to applaud. "Master Luke is about to make his speech!"

Both of them leaned forward for a better view.

"Give 'em hell, kid," Han said, quietly.

Luke's voice sounded over the speakers. "Greetings, fellow citizens of the galaxy—"

Artoo whistled at the sound of Luke's voice. He was too short to see him.

"Quiet, you irritating little—"

"Shut up, Threepio! I'm trying to hear the kid!"

"Quiet, Han!" Leia said.

Chewie roared.

"— twenty years ago, liberty died in this chamber. The years since have brought war and untold suffering to every corner of the galaxy. Today, I stand before you to declare a new era is upon us. My first act as Emperor is to declare this Empire dead and buried. In its place, I will oversee the creation of a new democratic Republic—"

Luke's next words were drowned out by cheers and applause from the gathered representatives. Outside, applause could be heard from the massive crowd of citizens gathered in the square outside.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this," Han said. "The kid's been given just about everything a person could be given, and he's just going to throw it all away!"

"You never change, Han, you never change," Leia sighed.

"—as of now, the Galactic Senate has been reinstated. It is reconvening for its first official meeting tomorrow morning—"

Han pulled Leia into an embrace. "I can think of one senator who might be otherwise occupied," he said, playfully. "Sorry, Luke."

"—and finally, to ensure this galaxy is never again enslaved in darkness and despair, a new order of Jedi Knights will be created, dedicated to guarding peace and justice in the galaxy."

Another round of cheers erupted from the crowds, this one far louder and longer than before.

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Threepio said. "This is the happiest day I can remember in a long time!"

"I know what you mean, Threepio," Leia said, resting happily in Han's arms.

When the speech came to an end, Leia stood up and beckoned for the others to follow her. A contingent of the royal guard escorted them down to the Emperor's private office on the lowest level, and they arrived in time to meet Luke just as he stepped out of his own box.

Leia hugged him, warmly.

"So, how did I do?" he asked, turning to smile at Han and Chewie.

"It was all right, kid," Han said, shrugging. "But I don't know why you want to give up all this power. Think about the good you could do—this galaxy needs a strong leader. The new senate will devolve into corruption within weeks."

"You know, Han," Luke said. "My father used to say the same thing about authoritarian rule."

Han's eyes widened. "On second thoughts, kid, you did the right thing. Congratulations."

Chewie roared in agreement, pulling Luke into his own hug.

"Arg! Chewie!" Luke complained.

Chewie let him go and rubbed his hair, playfully.

"They tell me I have to sign some things," Luke said, brushing the fur off his clothes. "And I promised I'd talk with the Moffs. But I'll meet you all back at the palace tonight, and we can start making plans."

Two official looking people had begun to herd Luke away.

"Order some champagne!" Han called after him.

"Why?" Luke said, he paused for a moment, causing the advisors to complain in annoyance. "Wait, don't tell me. You two are engaged?"

"How did you know?" Han turned to Leia. "How did he know? Did you tell him? It was a surprise!"

Leia shrugged. "He's a Jedi, Han. You can't keep things from a Jedi."

"Congratulations!" Luke called, now almost out of sight. "I can't wait to be an uncle!"

Leia would have done anything for a holocamera, to take a picture of Han's face.

"Did he just say uncle?"

Leia nodded, smiling. "Come on, Han. We need to have a talk."

* * *

Anakin had watched from a distance as his children and their friends had celebrated long into the night. They had much to celebrate—the end of the war, the promise of a new era of peace, and a bright future ahead. Finally, at two in the morning, Luke had turned in for the night. Instead of sleeping in the larger guest rooms in the palace towers, he had returned to his old room, the one he had slept in while he'd been growing up here. It was difficult for Anakin to be here—this was a place he had frequented as Vader, and the memories were still in the back of his mind. But the need to watch over his son had been too strong. Still, he did have company.

"You know, Obi-Wan," Anakin said. "There is something I don't think I'm ever going to understand."

Obi-Wan looked at Luke's sleeping form, and then back at Anakin. "And what is that, my old padawan?"

"How he managed to grow into someone so warm, so loving, so good-natured, when all he had was me as an example."

"You were a wonderful father," Obi-Wan said.

"No I wasn't. I wasn't there for him enough. I was cold, unfeeling, and—"

"—and you loved him," Obi-Wan said. "All parents have their faults, Anakin."

Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, incredulous. "You consider being a Sith Lord a _fault_?"

"Some more than others," Obi-Wan admitted. "But as long as there is love, you cannot give your child a greater gift." He reached out to touch Anakin's arm, sharing some of his own love for the Jedi he had raised. "Come on, now. Luke is an adult ... I'm sure he can sleep through the night without his father standing over him."

"I will come. I just want to stay here ... for a little while longer."

"Very well," Obi-Wan replied, disappearing back into the Force.

Anakin shifted closer to his son, just close enough to see him, without alerting him to his presence. "You always manage to look so innocent when you're asleep," he said softly. "Probably because you are," he added, as an afterthought.

Luke stirred slightly and rolled over. Anakin drew back, deciding it was time to leave. He had been here too long already. He shook his head slightly, in disbelief. Redeemed by his son. Who would have known? Saved from a fate he couldn't even begin to contemplate, all because of love.

"Goodnight, Son," Anakin said, and followed Obi-Wan back into the realm of the Force.

Luke opened his eyes, slightly, staring at the place his father had been standing. "Night, Dad," he called.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A galaxy of thanks to all the readers who have supported this series over the years, and let me know how much they enjoy it. I love sharing this with you, and I hope you enjoy this 'Mustafar' version of it.
> 
> Big shout out to George Lucas for creating these amazing characters and the galaxy where they live.
> 
> **Fanart**
> 
> Check out this amazing fanart:  
> Klayper:  
> <https://www.deviantart.com/klayper/art/Force-Bond-4-256919230>


End file.
